Shatter Unsleep
by Fighter le Faye
Summary: When you find old friends are your enemies, fighting on is hard. Rediscovering memories, finding these "Forgottons", confronting the Organization, saying what you mean...is it enough to survive, to get all you love, old & new, Nobody or not?
1. Reunite and Fight

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney. I own this story and the OCs. (Skip the letter in the beginning if you wanna, I don't care.) I'll talk more later.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunite and Fight**

* * *

_**Shatter Unsleep**_

Thousands upon thousands of diamonds twinkled in the opaque, velvet black sky stretched over the city. Chilly breezes combed through the sprinkle of trees scattered throughout the hushed town. All was quiet.

It was night time in the Dayspring Villages, the world of the dawn, and it couldn't have been more peaceful. The door to darkness had closed less than an hour ago, and already the night didn't seem as monstrous as it had grown to be in the past week. Dark monsters that lurked in shadowy streets and alleys perfumed with haunting death were no where to be seen.

The heart of this world was the West Village, very similar to a modern town. The East Village is a resort town that takes up the whole island that's in the sea, to the east obviously. Despite the name of village, they're almost as large as cities. And in the West Village right now, a lone dog's barking became discreet over the buzzing of crickets deepening the night's tranquility.

The alleyways and streets were empty tonight, except for that one stray dog that had finally ceased his barking, now proceeding to investigate the gritty ground.

He shuffled through the looming shadows, hurriedly sniffing everything as he traveled up the alley. The King's loyal dog padded up, the faintest of moonlight spilling out on the main street up ahead. He wagged his long thin tail, pink tongue peeking out of his open jaw. Letting his curiosity take over he ran ahead to play in the pale light. With a playful growl he rolled on the street, relishing the moonlight until unfamiliar barking called out to him.

Pluto skidded to a stop. Raising his ears he looked down a street and stilled, seeing a half German shepherd, half border collie dashing for him in excitement, her big brown eyes focused on him standing up to her.

Pluto met her halfway, wagging his tail as she sniffed out. After a few seconds she barked her approval at him. Pluto was just about to nudge her, wondering why she called him out when a young man's voice rang out.

"Heeeey! Angelo! Come back here, girl!"

Angelo's perked up, her fluffy tail thumping side to side as she looked behind.

"You come back here, girl—Rinoa will claw my eyes out if I lose you," a guy wearing a black cowboy hat called out, pointing at her. Pluto yipped at this stranger, bounding up to this interesting looking man. He was seventeen and exactly six feet tall. Long, auburn hair was in a ponytail under his cowboy hat, with a long and thick khaki-colored jacket dressed over his purple shirt, as well as brown chaps over his black pants.

Irvine raised an eyebrow at Pluto, noting how strange tonight was. It was raining light earlier and now a yellowish dog popped up out of nowhere. Not to mention his friends had disappeared off the face of the earth, and hadn't even bothered to say 'see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!'

His hands, covered in fingerless black gloves, suddenly sprang up in defense, blue eyes widening. The dog ran up to him and tackled him into the street, ripping a cry from his throat. Irvine's head collided into the concrete, causing a bunch of dancing stars to burst around him. He couldn't recover himself in time from a slippery tongue licked him, leaving a unwanted trail of drool on him.

Gross, gross,_ gross._ That was all he could think.

"Off! Get off of me!" Irvine laughed, wringing his arms out to push Pluto off. Pluto barked happily, thumping his paws in his chest. Abruptly a pained yelping screeched from where Angelo had been.

At once they sprang up, searching for their companion. Irvine gasped, seeing someone standing over the brown crumple on the ground that was Angelo. The person was tall and slim, and part of the midnight blue cloak was parted away, revealing a long black skirt with a _long_ slit cut up the left side. Her shirt was also a dark shade but styled oddly—her right arm and shoulder were bare, but her other arm was covered by a complete long sleeve.

Looking closely now, Irvine saw a white hand reaching down for the creamy white neck of Angelo. He stood up in a hurry, whipping out his shotgun from his coat.

"Back off!" he called out and sent a bullet flying. The hooded woman turned her head toward him. Irvine glared, catching her hand work in a snap while her other hand raised, stopping the bullet in a flash of pale light. Whooshes of darkness followed the action. The sniper cursed, watching the shadows swirl and form the same monsters he had spotted for the past few days. Ever since she disappeared...

He couldn't think anymore: Something stinging hot just slammed in the left shoulder, making him stagger back before it sunk in his flesh. Irvine cringed but ignored it. Ducking down he grabbed Pluto, who started growling at the Heartless. He twisted around as the rest of them swiped forward for their hearts, dodging and jumping this way and that in a dizzy disarray until his back hit a wall.

"Oh no," he whispered in horror, seeing the Heartless close in on him and Pluto. He dropped the dog and swept in front of him, loading his shotgun up.

"Damn it!"

A Heartless was already jumping in the air when he got his load in and raising his arms for aim, but he already knew he was too late. As if responding to his panicking thoughts, a dark blur flew into the Heartless, sending a chop of wind into his face from the speed.

"Yo!" a guy's loud and amused voice asked over to him. Irvine jerked as Pluto peeked around his legs.

"Zell?"

Gripping the bridge of his nose for a moment, he collected himself and opened his eyes again. A guy with dirty blonde hair spiked slightly and a dark tattoo on the left side of his face raised a gloved hand in the air.

"Missed me, dude?"

Irvine stared on in confusion at his friend before a streak of a sky-blue cape rippled in his line of vision. He got poked once in the chest, causing him to stare into big, brown eyes framed by sleek strands of black hair, a few highlights of brown dyed in.

"Hellooo! Irvine, are you alright?" she asked with a chime of laughter. Irvine stared ahead with a strain before gripping his shoulder, pain overshadowing all of the emotions racing through his head. "Irvine!" she cried again, holding him up. Her eyes widened when he lifted his hand from his shoulder. Something dark was dripping from his shoulder with a stinging sensation trickling into his bones.

"Rinoa, as happy as I am to see you...what are you doing here all of a sudden?" Irvine asked sharply. Zell finished off the Heartless with a few of his special attacks, now planting himself in between his friends and the woman. "Zell, don't, she's not human," he warned. Zell smirked, glancing back.

"No duh. She's a Hunter, a Heartless that held onto its mind and feelings. That's why they look human."

"But don't let their appearance trick you," Rinoa continued, remembering how one easily knocked Zell out. "They're really strong—" She broke off, seeing Angelo crumpled on the ground at her feet. She sprang up. "Angelo!"

The woman laughed at her scream. Hooking her long, black-painted nails under her hood she slipped it off her head. The trio narrowed their eyes. She was, simply put, average on the scale of beauty. Her yellow eyes were shadowed by heavy, dark eye makeup, making her pale skin look lighter.

"I haven't seen you before," Rinoa noted quietly, holding Irvine up while stifling the urge to run out for her dog. Pluto started growling at the Hunter. The woman sneered at the sorceress and lifted her chin, auburn hair falling forward.

"Still a spoiled brat, as usual. Aren't you?" the Hunter mocked. Zell shifted; this one didn't feel human like the three he encountered before. Rinoa raised her eyebrows, captured at the resonance of remembrance in her tone.

"What do you mean?"

She giggled, a lust for blood gleaming back at Rinoa. "I thought Aoife was the only one with her memories messed with, not you three."

"Wait." Zell and Rinoa looked back to Irvine studying the Heartless. He pushed a step forward out of Rinoa's arms, squinting at her face. "You were...you were there when they..!"

The Hunter narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to remember. Pluto stopped growling, staring up at Irvine with everyone else. Irvine's jaw dropped slightly, putting blue in her eyes instead of that pale yellow.

He gasped, realization hitting him in the gut. "No...you _are_ from this world."

"What?" Zell turned his back on the Hunter to stare incredibly at Irvine. "The hell you talkin' about, man? I think that hit is getting to your head."

"It's not my shoulder, idiot," Irvine snapped back, gripping onto his shoulder again, drips of darkness falling away. "We may just have been little kids back then, but..."

Rinoa lowered her gaze, trying to remember what Irvine deliberately was not able to say. The Hunter started stalking toward them with a predator's confidence. Until a hand tapped on her shoulder from behind, gloved in midnight blue with criss-crossing lines of violet, two tiny angels wings of a foreign, pearly-white metal. Rinoa and Zell recognized it, the latter raising his fist to the newcomer.

"Don't _ever_ kick our dog..."

The Hunter gasped as Irvine gawked. Rinoa was smirking, giving the voice a nod to let her have it. The darkling spun around, meeting gray-green eyes coolly awaiting her.

Aoife tilted her head. "Bitch."

The Hunter opened her mouth but the girl's arm arched toward her face. The sound of cracking bones under her fist satisfied the girl's anger. Sucking in air Aoife latched unto the Hunter's arm with her left hand, throwing her knee into her gut.

"Damn brat!" the Hunter shrieked in fury, wringing her free hand up to latch onto Aoife's face. She tried to twist away, her wavy-curly black hair tangled in the darkling's fingers. Zell started to run for Aoife.

"Wait!"

"Why?" Zell called back to Irvine.

"Don't break up the cat fight," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "You're obviously still alright."

Irvine smiled over to her, but shivering agony from his shoulder made him wince, forcing him to fall on his knees.

"Irvine?" Rinoa reached for him again, scooting over to look over the lagging shoulder. It shadowed darker, making the victim cry out. She grabbed his arms. "Hold on, we can get rid of this."

"Riri!"

Rinoa drove her shining eyes up to Zell staring ahead at the two women in a nasty scuffle. The older woman just sliced her nails across Aoife's stomach, who had evaded from her at last. She winched to a stop and threw her arms up in her fighting stance. Zell ran up, getting into his own stance behind the woman. She looked over her shoulder to him, haughtily smiling.

Stealing her moment of distraction Aoife reached down to Angelo, feeling along her arched back from any broken bones. A sigh of relief flooded out of her lips when Angelo started beating her tail against the concrete, not afraid of the Organization robes Aoife was wearing.

Aoife grinned softly, curling her fingers to her so Angelo could lick them affectionately.

"Good girl...yeah, good girl," Aoife whispered, rubbing her neck, making her tail wag more. Angelo tried to stand up but pain in her stomach made her whimper back to the ground. Aoife's eyes widened in fear and searched the ground. Her heart fell into her stomach when she touched something wet and sticky on the ground, eyes grazing through the moonlight to see red smears on her fur coat. Tenderly she petted her head once and stood back up to face the Hunter watching her.

"Hey! How about you get out of our home?" Aoife called out, glaring hotly at the darkling. "Valentina."

Pluto barked in agreement...even though he was a guest.

"Ahh..." Valentina breathed out, slowly looking over to Aoife through half-lidded eyes. "The typical response of a victim of the memory witch."

Rinoa completely forgot about worrying over Irvine, baffled at the words being thrown at her friend.

"The ward of Organization XIII," Valentina said with a mocking smirk. Zell shifted his weight while Aoife gave no response to her title once upon a time. The Hunter traced her mouth with one long fingernail. "Heh...more like, the _whore_ of Organization XIII!"

Aoife froze.

Zell shouted something foul at Valentina. Pluto whimpered and watched Aoife's facial expression slowly crack away into desolate pain, trembling coming off her arms and limbs. Valentina smiled happily as the girl turned her face to the side.

"I think I struck a nerve," she breathed, satisfied when she couldn't meet Aoife's eyes. Rinoa's mouth parted open, surprise widening her eyes. They couldn't come back with more tough words, seeing Aoife give up so easily to that. But it didn't suppress the rage starting to boil.

Hot blood rushing in his veins Zell pushed his aching legs forward, not caring if he was about to stick a woman with her back turned. Valentina didn't even turn her head. A willowy blanket of darkness intercepted him, slowing dancing in hypnotizing, obscure swirls until a wolf Heartless was positioned defensively in front of her. Growling at him with lips skinning back from its razor-sharp white teeth, it dug its heels into the street, just daring Zell to come closer.

Valentina wagged a finger at him. "Ah, ah, ah. You such be more welcoming for my homecoming." Zell rolled his eyes, tearing his gaze to bore into hers.

"Alright, one: I don't even know and or remember you. Two: You called one of my best friends a whore. And three: You kicked Angelo," Zell explained, ticking the points off on one hand. "So the only thing you're gonna get is my fist rearranging your face."

Rinoa ran up to his side, steadying the Blaster Edge for Valentina off the back of her left wrist. Unfortunately another wolf Heartless jumped in the way. Rinoa bit her lip as her weapon returned, the recoil shoving her back a little.

"Now what?" Zell asked. Aoife had knelt to the ground by Angelo, lest Valentina decided to sic her Heartless on Rinoa's dog. He glanced back, seeing Pluto nudged a panting Irvine seizing his shoulder with a wince. "This isn't good..."

"Tell me something I don't know," Rinoa shot back in frustration. She eyed the wolves observing them with blank eyes, waiting for their master to set them loose. But it never happened.

Suddenly, Valentina turned her face to the side, looking the street, sensing something familiar in the forest at the edge of town. Remembrance at whatever she was sensing made her shoulders drop.

Zell and Rinoa exchanged a look, confused at the abrupt loss of violence from her. She turned her body fully, an emotion crinkling light in her eyes. Not giving any explanation she summoned a dizzying amount of more Heartless, fleeing swiftly as they shaped from the darkness.

"Wait!" Irvine called out.

"Okay, what just happened?" Aoife asked. She ducked when a wolf jumped over her, the other canine Heartless following obediently after the Night Goddess. Aoife looked over her shoulder as they turned right a few blocks down. "And what's with them! Why didn't they attack us?"

"Zell, Aoife, you two go after her," Rinoa said, flicking her hair behind an ear, walking over to Aoife. She knelt in front of Angelo, exhaling heavily. "I'll take care of Angelo and Irvine...and wait up for Zack."

"Okay, but where should we meet up at?" Irvine asked, pacing towards them unsteadily, shotgun in hard. Pluto followed after him, panting excitedly.

"In front of our place," Rinoa answered, catching Aoife's eyes. She groaned inwardly; Caraway was going to blow his top when she got there.

"What about this guy?" Zell asked, bending toward Pluto. Rinoa giggled.

"I think he's okay. Hurry, before you lose her. I'm still confused about what she said, but..." Rinoa licked her lips, engrossed in her own worrying thoughts. She clutched Leon's ring that hung around her neck. Zell shrugged, clasping her shoulder once.

"I can handle her."

Rinoa nodded. Aoife waved to her.

"Later."

Rinoa brought her eyes up to see her two friends running down the street and turn down the road Valentina went. A sigh fell from her frown.

"Was she lying, Irvine?"

He stared ahead, pensive. "I wish I could honestly say no."

Rinoa bowed her head.

Aoife ignored the sharp pain in her side, burning feet leading her to the slowest hound bounding after the others.

"OH YEAH!" Zell shouted wild, picking up his pace. Aoife laughed at him, his overconfidence spilling into her heart. She curved her fingers, readying for revenge.

Still...

Even chasing after Valentina seemed to only deepen the hole in her heart. The truth of what had happened in that empty brotherhood kept flashing by every street corner she sprinted through.

As much as much she wanted to make the Hunter regret messing with her friends, she couldn't harness any strength from her heart to attack for the name calling towards her. It kept crumbling and falling away into breaking emotions. Hating admitting it to herself, Valentina was right—she wasn't more than a pawn Xemnas was trying to utilize to the best of its uses, a pretty thing for one member to play with to keep from getting suspicious.

Too bad she exiled herself before she learned what her uses were for the Organization, much less as to why he even bothered wasting time on her. Too bad they probably wanted her back, willing or not. Too bad a piece of her heart got left behind, the one stupid flaw in her runaway to light.

Sooner or later, she'd have to go back.


	2. Pride, Betrayal & a Broken Memory

_Um..._

_This chapter was a pain in the ass to write out lol. _

_Certain people—a lot of people—_had_ to make an appearance for the sake of the plot. But I hate it when I can't be spontaneous when I write. Crisis Core OST saved me, though. _

_SUPER-DUPER LONG CHAPTER BELOW! Seriously it is. So there,I warned you. Don't bitch at me, please._

_Go get a snack and get comfortable! A lot happens: Zack makes his debut into the story, a flashback or two (one will give you a brain cramp), and many people are running around Dayspring like crazy monkeys! _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pride, Betrayal & a Broken Memory**

* * *

His mind was still on her.

Only her.

Fingers were grazing upon a very familiar and beloved pink ribbon. Glowing sky-blue eyes slowly blinked, using the most careful of gestures to trace the fine fabric. He was such an idiot. His throat tightened as he recalled what they last said to each other in Hollow Bastion, what he forgot to say to her, what he always wanted to say to her...

"_So, you're off to be a big brother?"_

"_Yeah. Haven't been one for her since I left her back home...haven't ever been one for her, really." His eyes dropped a moment. "But not anymore. I'll be her guardian, and get revenge on whoever broke her heart."_

_Glittering green eyes narrowed past his shoulder, seeing the Leon and the others following after Rinoa to give them privacy. "I think, that would break her heart more...if you acted like a monster on her behalf."_

"_Eh? Aerith, what are you saying? You know I can't always follow you."_

_She smiled sadly. "Don't lose your heart along the way, Zack."_

_Zack caught her eyes, blinking with surprise. Her eyes dipped shyly then climbed back to gaze, tired worry gleaming back, a tiny reflection of the loneliness and hardship she went through the past years apart from him. _

_He exhaled and nodded._

"_I promise. I won't kill anyone...unless I have to," he swore, giving the flower girl a salute. She rolled her eyes but smirked approvingly at his honesty. He took her hands in his, rubbing comforting circles with his thumbs."I'll be back soon. I want to catch up on everything I missed these last five years."_

_Aerith nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "I'll be waiting." Zack's mouth parted. Before he could speak she stepped forward, face crashing into his chest and arms pulled up around him. Reacting, Zack wrapped his around her small back, his breath tickling into her ear. She barely grew any taller since he last saw her._

_He closed his eyes. "This won't be like last time. I _will _come back, and soon."_

_Aerith nodded into his chest. Zack stood still, letting his mind immerse in her floral scent until something thin and soft was being tucked into his pocket, causing him to pull back. Aerith smiled sweetly as he fumbled fingers and gasped when they pulled out a faded pink ribbon. The citrus sunset behind her frame created cerulean twinkles in his eyes, which were locked on the simple thread._

"_The ribbon I bought you on our first date! But...wait, then what's—" He pointed at the more vibrant one in her hair. The corner of her lips tugged upward again as her fingers fiddled with the fickle ribbon in her hair._

"_I can make do without it for a while, Zack. I'm used to danger. Take it whenever you go away from me...so that way a piece of my light is there with you. So stop trying to do this all on your own," she said softly, bravely staring straight in his mako eyes. Zack felt touched, yet he couldn't stop trying to shoulder this new world on his own."You'll be fine, Zack...you don't have to tell me what happened when you went to Nibelheim...I can see it—"_

_He lowered his head at once, ashamed. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be." She leaned closer to him. Of course, more than anything, she wanted to know what happened to him back then. Who kept him from her and dimmed his eager affection, who hardened the heart before her that was always optimistic. He looked so terrified at the mere mention of Nibelheim. Distant and cold, miles back into that unknown nightmare she couldn't take away..._

_Aerith knew and understood it was too hard for him to dig out that old pain in him. _

_But it silently scared her. Who had darkened **Zack's** heart of all hearts?_

"_You just need more time...it's okay. I'll wait if you're ready, if you ever want to...okay?" _

"_Mm...some...more time...yeah—sorry," he apologized again, voice broken of confidence. She should have left him, forgot about him since he was there for almost half a decade. His fists shook. Aerith smiled mildly, touching the side of his neck. He didn't look up, aggravation shadowing the agony from those four years imprisoned. Her eyes sharpened, aching in heartfelt longing when she spoke._

"_Love you...so much."_

_Zack nodded numbly, his mind far away from her voice, trying no to sink back into those memories apart from her. It should have been _over,_ still in the past, yet, it was coming back alive inside of him. He nodded mindlessly again, eyes downcast. _

_Aerith rubbed the side of his neck with her thumb, eyes misting over at him shutting his heart away._

"_I'll pray for you," she whispered, pressing soft lips to his cold cheek. __He didn't respond to it._

Zack held his face in his hands, elbows on knees, feeling horrible.

He forgot to say I love you back.

That was the first time she told him that she loved him, and all he did was nod like he was mako-poisoned. What was wrong with him? How could he have let her go again without telling her that?

The blade of his sword laying against the bench caught light of a distant street light. It was the same one Aoife created in Hollow Bastion, and for that reason he treasured it more than his previous sword. It had an ordinary form but studying its simple structure, it was a powerful blade, long enough for a variety of attacks Zack had learned in SOLDIER. The vane was wide, but it wasn't the same as the Buster Sword.

A smile flew across his lips, body slowly falling back against the bench, wondering how Cloud was handling Angeal's sword now.

Reaching over he seized his weapon, bringing it front of his face. The light of the street light glowed down on the wide blade, posing as a faint mirror.

Haunted mako eyes of brightest blue gazed back, cheer and optimism stifled behind world-weary maturity. A tiny x-shaped scar was carved in the edge of his face, a reminder of his mentor's dying words. Holding his breath in he traced a finger under his eyes, frowning at the mark of mako forever branded in his eyes. He hated his eyes now. He wish he could tear them out. Every time he looked in the mirror he would be reminded of the memory of all that happened in SOLDIER.

SOLDIER...he wasn't the only one left, yet he felt alone.

There was two others still alive. But there was only one he could hope to talk to, and he left him behind. Shoulders dropped as Zack frowned sadly, Alexia's eyes at the thought of her lost husband zapping away his last scraps of determination.

Zack folded into himself, cradling his tired face in his hands again

"Genesis...where are you?"

Worlds away, he knew.

But he _needed_ an old comrade right now, someone from his past to remind him of the old Zack. Why couldn't he focus on the future all of a sudden? He was alive and free.

Alive.

Alive and free in his home world he hadn't lived in for a decade. He should be happy and all smiles, grateful for a peaceful homecoming. And he was.

But he was facing so much more than he should: Organization XIII wanted his sister; Ares wanted to destroy everyone he knew; Sephiroth was somewhere out there with a crazed mind and his honor killed; the Hunters were too much to try to figure out; Heartless and Nobodies were all over, and his gut told him Shinra and Gaia weren't quite dead yet.

Fingers gripped at his throbbing skull, wanting nothing more than to cry on someone's shoulder. Why, why, _why_ couldn't the past just die already?! Why did it feel like something unwanted inside of him was calling him back to Gaia? Why were the Jenova cells thriving and prickling his skin at the thought of...

Zack strangled out a gasping wheeze, coiling a hand at his throat. His heart plunged with a ghastly feeling. How could he have been so stupid?

Jenova cells were in him still! In him and Cloud! And from what Alexia said, Sephiroth was the same lunatic that burned down Nibelheim...and as long was true...

Sephiroth would fine them. Sooner or later, he'd summon Zack to him.

No, this wasn't fair. The past was still alive and hunting him down in the form of his once friend. And Zack was endangering every world he'd go until Sephiroth found him again. This wasn't fair. He wasn't ready to fight Sephiroth again!

Zack pushed off the bench, skidding around and screamed the stars, gripping his hair in knots.

"_This isn't fair!!"_

Why did he have to be so strong all the time? Why couldn't he just be with Aerith and Aoife? Why was he supposed to fight and find everybody? He fell to his knees, rubbing his face with aching hands. A soundless cry shook his body, failing to notice a single white feather silently float to his feet.

"How can you even call yourself a SOLDIER?"

His heart stopped.

That voice...sounded all to real.

Frantically Zack stood up and searched the shadows of the park. When his eyes landed on a man with white wings sprouting from his right shoulder blade, standing beside the sand box, the tears divulged his vision.

"Angeal."

He was the same, and that fact made the tears dribble down Zack's cheeks.

Stoic, strong and hard, arms thick with muscles, Angeal stood tall. Clean black hair, orderly and neat unlike Zack's explosion of wild spikes. Dark blue eyes, with a streak of glowing mako, were staring down at him with stern disapproval.

Zack had been with Angeal for so long in the afterlife he realized how completely and utterly lost he was without him. He still felt like his student. But now he was here, here for him. Now he needed some desperate advise.

"Angeal, what do I do now? I'm so confused, and..."

"I can't even believe my sight: a First Class SOLDIER crying over himself?" The grand wings flapped once, emotionless eyes matching the disgusted, appalled tone he used. "I don't need such a pathetic puppy in my army."

Angeal turned his back on him, snow-white feathers scattering in the air with the action. He started to walk away.

"Angeal!" Zack cried, running for the spirit. _"Wait!" _

With a beat of his wings Angeal flew off the ground, not answering his living legacy. Zack had to do this on his own. The dead couldn't play life for the living.

"_WAIT!" _Zack screamed and reached up, only able to watch Angeal fly higher, slowly fading into pyreflies. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, fighting away the tears, his voice rippling back.

_A First Class SOLDIER crying over himself?_

Was...was that what he was now? What happened to his pride?

Racking a hand through his black spiky hair he sighed.

"'Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades.' Isn't that right...Angeal?" A smile played at his lips. "I almost forgot about my dream and honor...thank you." He held his sword out up to the heavens in salutation, wondering if his old mentor was watching over him. He brought the hilt to his forehead, taking a deep breath. "I almost forgot your promise of pride..."

A quite minute passed until Zack finally broke from his meditative state. Hooking the sword on his back Zack scuffed the tear tracks off his face before reaching down for the white feather. This time he could truly smile, determined.

"First things first: take care of Aoife."

He looked over the dark, deserted park, seeing familiar buildings of his childhood. A rough sigh pushed out of his lungs, placing the feather in his pocket, right next to Aerith's ribbon. Quickly he did a round of squats before facing his destination, remembering the street name Rinoa told him to come to.

"Time to go!" Zack said firmly, heading into his hometown. He paused, realizing it had gotten a lot bigger since he last was here. Those buildings were not there last time.

Zack recovered himself, shaking his head and raised a hand in the air.

"And now...I will get lost!"

Laughing he broke in a run, jumping over slides and swings, unaware of a click of black shoes stepping under the street light he was just under. The figure simply watched him leave the park, a hand clutching a large white and crimson shuriken as lips fell open.

Slowly knees bent down near the sand box to capture one of the stray white feathers on the ground, but they disappeared.

"Zack...?"

A moment of shock evaporated as the person realized their duty. The free hand reached in a pocket of their clandestine dark suit, a cell phone flipping open in a flash of black. Bare fingers unhinged by fingerless gloves tapped a set of numbers and lifted the device to one ear.

After a pause of a voice greeting, the person replied.

"General Caraway, I found Zack. He's heading into downtown from the park on the edge of town. Your daughter and the others weren't with him." Another pause, the hand holding the lethal shuriken spinning it in a blur once. Brown eyes scanned the park, making sure no one was around. "I'll see what I can do," the person replied, a hint of mirth in her quiet tone. Rinoa's father spoke one more time and she gave a nod even though he wasn't there.

"Understood. I'll call you when I do."

The line cut off and the phone disappeared in the depths of the fine suit. With that the person sped out the park in a different direction.

* * *

"You're going downtown!"

"Zell we _are_ downtown!" Aoife screamed, keeping pace along side him in their run for revenge. He blinked off ahead.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Ai-ya," Aoife groaned, facepalming herself. The chase after Valentina was still on, and it was a very annoying and ridiculous one so far. Just when they got close to one of the wolf Heartless (called Night Fangs), they'd pick on their pace, forcing them to run faster and use up more precious stamina. Aoife cursed her hometown for being so spacious.

In a sliding turn they swerved into the main street of the city, with Aoife sliding into Zell from a weak stop. He caught around the middle, both huffing for precious air. This street was never deserted, night or day. People were strolling in and out of stores from shopping and what not.

Many people.

With hearts.

Oh shoot.

"Zell, we can't let the Heartless get these people," Aoife gasped, holding her side as she caught her breath. "We'll get slaughtered if they all become Heartless."

"Wait..." Zell narrowed his eyes, scanning the shadows. "Where is she...?"

Aoife blinked off, seeing no one running away for their lives. The area didn't have any looming suspicious strangers around, either. Her hazel eyes squinted, searching twice until a shadow flew over her head. Her heart lunched into her stomach as she lifted her head, instantly regretting the reflex.

Snarling jaws were descending, a growl rumbling down from the Night Fang.

Her body froze up, hundreds of panicking thoughts flying through her head at once. One thought shined through the murk of them: soft as fairy wings and clear as crystal, with the _tiniest_ tinge of annoyance.

_Idiot, move._

Her joints jerked once before her legs pulled her backwards desperately without her will, dodging the Heartless by the hair on her head. Several citizens cried at the monster that just jumped down out of the sky, which was now growling at a seemingly damsel in distress. Seemingly the key word, folks.

'Faexio?!'

_KEEP RUNNING STUPID!_

There went the softness.

"Fine," Aoife snapped back with a crisp growl, wrenching Zell by the arm. She chose to ignore the crowd gasping in fear for them and the faint blush heating her cheeks. Shaking off the self-conscious emotions she shuffled back from the Heartless, but that only made the Night Fang stalk forward.

"Aoife..." Zell whispered, grabbing her hand.

"Huh?"

"I think we should take a deep breath—" Aoife inhaled and exhaled at his request. "And take our situation calmly and..."

"And? Zell, speak to me."

"And...and run for our damn lives!!"

Aoife instantly followed after Zell into a side road. The crowd sweat dropped at the two teenagers yelling at the top of their lungs, keeping completely still as the black wolf sprinted after the two hearts.

"Shouldn't we call the General, honey?" a woman asked to her husband and dug a hand in her purse for her cell phone. After a few seconds her husband responded, who was staring at shiny, sparkling watches the whole time.

"Huh? What happened, Marsha?"

* * *

Gripping down on his knuckles Aoife dared a glance over her shoulder, seeing a dark mass speeding after them under branches of overhanging trees. The run for their lives shifted their contest into the ends of the town. But now, looking forward as they sped over streets of dirt rather concrete, there was more nature than civilization.

Aoife narrowed her eyes, turning around a corner with a plethora of bushes, the ground slowly descending into a large, murky dark hill, the slumping branches above shielding feeble starlight. Aoife swallowed and tried to breathe evenly.

'This is where Xemnas found me.'

Zell gasped, seeing Valentina and the other Heartless waiting at the foot of the hill.

"Move!"

Aoife blinked but Zell pulled her off the path, sliding behind a prickly tree. Just as Aoife recovered from the falling feeling the Night Fang that was chasing them turned down the path. Aoife and Zell knelt upon the uneven ground, barely seeing the darklings. The dark wolf kept its pace until it stopped in front of the grumpy Night Goddess, who narrowed her eyes to it, curling her hair behind her ear.

"What was that...?" She lifted her nose, clenching her fists. "Lost them?! You useless—" She thrust her foot into the wolf in a powerful swing, tearing a whimper from it as it flew helpless into the dirt.

Aoife sprang up at once, Faexio cursing at the Hunter loudly in her mind. Zell's hand wrenched her back to the ground.

"No!"

"But she hurt that Heartless for no good damn reason!" Aoife growled back, fists shaking. She clamped them down on her knees instead, biting her teeth down, eyes only on the Heartless that trembled to get back on its feet. It whimpered at the pain in its beaten body.

Aoife hated seeing animals getting abused; Angelo already had rage flicking red anger until her skin sweated with the rage. This pushed it for her Nobody even; Faexio never got to unleash her hate on Axel or Ares.

Valentina would be a great replacement.

"Aoife come on," Zell hissed.

"Stupid mutt. God, you must have been a stupid human. Go back to home base, I'll deal with you later," Valentina spat. Her cape twirled dramatically as she walked away. "You all stand guard here! I'd like to pay a visit to my old home..."

"Old home?" Zell repeated.

Standing up he and Aoife pressed against the tree, watching the Hunter depart.

The Heartless padded around the path mindlessly, the beaten one disappearing in a blink of darkness. Emerald green iced over Aoife's eyes, body shaking as Faexio took control. Fingers curled around glistening light until pistols were being strangled in her vice grip.

_I wish this were that damn pyro, but at this point I don't care._

'Don't kill my body in the process.'

_Just let me handle the rest, _Faexio droned coldly and stared up to Aoife's friend. "Zell."

He looked over, jumping when he didn't recognize the eyes glaring back. Faexio's grip tightened, madly chanting for everyone to stop wasting her time.

"Distract the Heartless, run and team up with Zack, then wait for me, I mean Aoife and I, back at Caraway's."

"But—"

"Zell, do you think you can take on the second in command of the Hunters?!" Faexio snapped. "Just do it! I'm just going to kick her out of this world, but I can't do it if I have to worry about you getting losing your heart or getting kidnapped! And Aoife has been through enough hell for the past two days so plea—" She paused to breath, rubbing her forehead with the mouth of a loaded pistol. Looking back up she saw Zell waiting so still, a wary, almost frigthened gleam in his eyes. Faexio arched an eyebrow, grumpy.

_Greaaaaat. Now he's going to think I'm some evil bipolar spirit inhabiting your damn dying body._

'I wish.'

"Can you please do this?" Faexio worded softly, ignoring Aoife's last remark. Zell studied her a while longer, ending the awkward silence with a shrug and wide grin.

"Be a distraction? Too easy," he laughed, lightly hitting her arm before he ran out of their hiding place. He placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. It was very eerie how all the Heartless turned to him in sync. "HEY HEARTLESS!"

The creatures' ears twitched up, their nostrils flaring. Then they launched like sweeping shadows.

With a grin Zell fled in earnest speed, throwing a wink back at Faexio.

"Hit her once for me!"

A smirk mustered over her lips, giving off a laugh as she picked herself out of the bushes. It didn't erase when she pivoted around to the direction where the Hunter had gone. She raised one pistol, clicking it to live.

"Time to hunt the Hunter."

Swinging her arm down Faexio adjusted into a well-paced jog, running through smears of starlight as she reached the bottom of the hill. Glancing up and around the wind started brushing up against the skinny trees. She was so absorbed in watching the leaves catch in the curling breezes that she didn't see herself jog through something. Really someone.

She gasped in shock, feeling herself go through the person without _feeling_ that person, whose body momentarily became transparent in hues of blue and green.

Faexio tripped to a walk, stopping when a voice spoke out with the dying of the wind.

"I came to warn you," Zephyra started to say. Ironically Faexio grinned at the sky, circling around the dream in a leisurely stroll.

"Gee, I'm _sooooo_ lucky."

"I dispelled the barrier around this world. It's gone forever."

"And you want me to congratulate you?" Faexio remarked, spinning a pistol around with one hand until it became a blur of silver. Zephrya sighed, waving an arm out to her.

"It means that anyone can enter: light, darkness and everything in between. The world's now as exposed and accessible as Twilight Town. Not with Gummi ships yet, but anyone who can use portals can venture here." She turned around neatly. "The Nobodies too, Aoife."

"Wrong girl," Faexio said at once, circling around her again. Zephyra caught her voice, a tan hand coming to her throat.

"Aoi...no. You're...her Nobody," she whispered in confirmation, the silver rings on her fingers catching a sparkle of starlight. The emerald green eyes rolled away in annoyance. The older woman lowered her gaze and took a step forward. "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just...I've never met you before. I don't know you at all, actually," she admitted truthfully.

"I know enough."

Steadily Zephyra dragged her shaded eyes back up, which dilated when they met a pistol staring back.

Faexio had a strange style of holding her guns so that the weapon was diagonal instead of straightforward. But the green frost of misgiving in her eyes was a clear warning that she didn't trust any Organization member anymore. Or any affiliated with them.

The lone exceptions were Number VI and XIII. For Aoife's sake only. And one could be punished, if anyone found out he planned their escape. Within, Aoife cringed; all her friends were automatic targets to being erased by Xe—

_Don't you say his name!_

'But it's true.'

"The name's Faexio. And since you surrendered that defense and threw down protection of our home for those selfish shells, you're my enemy now!" she said through clenched teeth, her gun arm trembling, feeling so betrayed. Even she believed this mysterious woman didn't want the Organization to find her again.

But hearing her surrender to their goals, just like _that..._

The Nobody wasn't going to spare her now, fighter or victim; care for this woman was killed off. She just made their lives a _lot_ more stressful—they got back not for even one day and already they weren't safe. Now they wouldn't be able to sleep soundly without worrying about a member kidnapping them, or one of the higher ups popping up in school and kidnapping one of Aoife's friends.

Now they had no safe haven.

"Faexio..." Zephyra started to come to her, her brown high-heeled boots gliding over the dirt. The Angel jerked back a few paces, knuckles going white as her grip tightened. The heart in her bosom beated non-stop, so afraid of a capture and reunion back to—

_No no no no no, don't say_ their_ name! Don't think it right now! You're not there anymore, Aoife!_

Faexio shook her head slightly, her light's confidence violated. Zephyra finally stopped approaching her, open mouthed in confusion and desire to help. With a step further away Faexio blocked out the emotions punching at in Aoife's heart. She shook her head frantically, wanting to feel nothing again.

"...you stay away from Aoife!" she glowered in a hiss. Zephyra closed her mouth, lips twisting to a frown of atonement. It felt like the slash of a knife on Aoife's heart. It wasn't enough. Actions and apologizes weren't ever enough now.

Faexio bit her tongue down, shaking her head again. Hands from the folds of that purple cloak reached out again.

"I'm sorr—"

"_Rot in hell."_

Shaking her head Faexio swerved away, breaking into a sprint after Valentina. She didn't want to see it, see her, see her reaction. But she heard the sound of hurt surprise.

Something stung in her eyes, throat hardening more and more. Faexio inhaled shakily, but it hurt to breathe. She felt like her body was melting into agony while the skin covering it felt clammy, her heart begging her to fall to the ground and push out the tears. This was just a fraction of what Aoife felt when she found out the secret mission.

How did Aoife not die from this feeling in Oblivion?

It wasn't going away.

Apparently, they weren't going to stay away, either...

* * *

Hands teased upon the wrought iron gate that stood in between stone walls. Valentina gasped, raising her eyes to search beyond the cold, black bars. A silhouette of larger, darker black laid half a mile way. The silhouette of a huge mansion.

A soft sigh overcame Valentina.

"The home of my humanity...the resting place of humanity..." She chuckled coldly, eyes closing with a tired expression. "The rooms must be ill-gotten with cobwebs by now..."

"Excuse me, this is _our_ world, not yours," Faexio threw out icily, tossing hair from her vision as she stepped up. The Heartless turned to the Nobody in possession, marching up with guns in her hands of all things.

Valentina rolled her eyes, meeting the Angel up at the half way, right in front of the gates.

"So the brat wants to play with the second in command of the Hunters in a foul mood, does she?" She leaned forward, her heel digging into the dirt. "You know what?"

Faexio had a hand on her hip, absentmindedly twirling a lock of white hair around a finger as the Hunter stride in front of her, blowing off the older woman. Valentina sneered at the girl ignoring her like she was a petty Shadow Heartless. Rage began boiling thick through her veins; Faexio's attitude was the last straw.

"You're both the same. Stuck up slut to the end!" Valentina declared and smacked a hand across her face.

Being slapped by the Night Goddess has to be one of the most painful experiences for anyone to go through. Those lethal nails uncoiled lines of sensitive skin above and below Aoife's eyes, stringing a cry from the girl as she stumbled back a few steps. Thankfully the eye itself didn't get sliced into.

"Shoot. I missed those pretty eyes of yours," she laughed, sounding more twisted than usual. Wincing Faexio touched the red line above her upper lip. She dabbed it a few times, eventually flinching at the sting of oozing blood.

"Monster, don't touch me again," Faexio threatened ferociously. Valentina lifted an eyebrow.

"So what if I'm a monster?" A claw enveloped around Aoife's neck, raising the Forgotton's tired body off the ground. Faexio growled and the guns faded into light, hands trying to reach around to free herself. "You don't even exist, Nobody. At least I do."

"You're lying."

"Prove me wrong." She turned around so the girl could stare at the gate, still keeping a strangle hold. On the gates was a tangle of heavy chains, a huge lock prominent on the front. It looked like the work a Keyblade could easily handle...

Faexio gasped, causing Valentina to laugh.

"I wonder who did that? Now get off my property. Since I still exist, I can rightfully claim my old home back, _Nobody_," Valentina said softly, gripping tighter around Aoife's windpipe. A strangled gasp burst from her choking lungs which quickly became a gasping wheeze.

"My name's Faexio, thank you. And you're lying."

Valentina thought this was funny, falling into a fit of sadistic giggling. She wrenched her closer, smiling at her wincing.

"Oh? Am I lying just because you can't remember? Ask Aoife's dear _nii-san _about why this mansion was abandoned ten years ago and you'll probably get the cold shoulder. He couldn't forget what happened..."

"I'd sooner ask Zephyra, she knows everything apparently," Faexio spat darkly, struggling for freedom.

"An unreal dream of a twisted Nobody...you can't trust such a thing. Dreams don't go to heaven or hell when they die. They literally cease to be forever. Where's the honor in that?"

"I honestly don't give a damn or even care to find out. Now let me go," Faexio growled. Valentina dropped her, watching her stumble forward a bit.

"Hmph. I actually agree with Alexia on something...Zephyra should fade already."

Rubbing her neck Aoife didn't respond to her words, only wondering about Zephyra and who she really was, when she was Francisca. She frowned, aggravation thundering over the confusion so much that she felt her frown lift when she turned on Valentina and slapped her across the face. The squealing scream of her pain chilled the Angel's rage. A little.

"_You stuck up brat!"_ Valentina screamed, outraged. Faexio felt a little better, seeing a faint red tinge on her cheek. "Do you have _any_ idea who you're dealing with?!!"

The girl hunched forward slightly with a dark giggle.

"Stuck up slut," Valentina snapped with another quick slap, this time putting more power in it. Faexio's eyes dilated, unconscious for a brief two-second interval. Aoife stopped the falling body staggering, holding her cheek with watery eyes but Faexio immediately took back control, enraged. Valentina blinked as the girl straightened up, her other hand shaking with the anger.

"Stop slapping—" Her hand went flying at her pale face, sending the woman recoiling back. _"ME!"_

Valentina growled, recovering quickly, arm reaching up for her. But Faexio beat her to it with a quick arm, the fresh slap resonating loudly in the quiet night.

"Go suck on Ares'!" Faexio said over her cry of pain.

'That...was a little low there, Faexio.'

"You brat—ghh! How can you?!" Valentina panted in a crazed breath, stumbling into a stand. Faexio waited until the woman was alright, catching her reach for a chance to slap her. She swerved out of range, spinning around and graced her with another nice slap.

"Payback!" she shouted. If Ares was here Faexio'd be slapping him instead, so this Heartless'd have to do. She heaved out, realizing how wildly Aoife's heart was racing within. A flash of what happened in Oblivion blinded into her vision, creating a feeling of guilt. She closed her eyes to take a breath, trying to calm the heart down. It was enough time for Valentina to throw a hard slap, letting her nails graze deep in her face.

Faexio cried out, immediately smacking a hand over her left eye. Something sticky and warm spread through the fabric of her glove, a prick of pain starting to flare in her eyeball: it definitely got a cut in it.

"Shit," Faexio growled, the unharmed green eye narrowing at Valentina. Swiftly she slipped the glove off her free hand to press against her eye as a temporarily bandage. That was definitely some blood around her eye, if not directly from the sensitive organ.

_She just got my eye...what a fu—_

'Actually that's _my_ face that just got bitch slapped, thank you for not paying attention.'

_Right. Sorry about that._

Spitting out a clot of black blood Valentina recovered from the earlier hits and swept toward Faexio, flexing her fingers, nails sickly clicking together until they bunched together like a black knife. Faexio paled, losing control at the death smirking at her, not used to combating the emotion fear. Aoife reigned over the body, back stepping as the Heartless slowly stride over. A twisted smirk appeared on the Hunter's face.

"Scared, little whore?" She chuckled tenderly, catching Aoife's throat work in a gulp. She clicked her nails together loudly, letting the fear seep thick in her human blood. "Don't worry, I'll make a _deep_ slash on that pretty neck of yours so you won't be able to suck in air to scream for help..."

Aoife raised her right arm, ready to fight for her live. It made Valentina snicker, throughly entertained.

"You're so annoying. Why can't you just fall to the ground already and make it easy for me?"

"You'd like that, you weak ass Hunter, wouldn't you?" Aoife snapped in a whisper, rage igniting her blood in a rush, unaware the Hunter was seeping wrath into her body. Valentina smirked at the girl's answer. Aoife gritted her teeth down, slipping back more and dashed her free eye to the shadows of the faraway mansion.

"Wh...why is that place abandoned? What happened there that involved me and you and Zack?" she asked. Might as well and try to buy some time, Maybe Zack will run around here eventually.

"Why, she asks...as if we were the only ones..." Valentina tossed her hair back, frowning with burning eyes. "What makes you think you're even _allowed_ to know?"

Aoife opened her mouth. She couldn't fight off those words, the simple question snuffing the fight out of her and giving way to something else. Strangest of all of the things in this homecoming, a single string of nostalgia vibrated in her heart, hands of light parting away curtains of darkness to a piece of memory she had forgotten.

And suddenly she wasn't seeing Valentina anymore...

**-0-**

There in her place was Zack and herself from ten years ago. He was holding her hand, talking with someone leaning against the wall by the gate, arms folded across his chest. The gate was open, and the sun was setting, so they must be going home.

After her eye adjusted to the change in light she squinted to the guy Zack was talking to. She couldn't see through the shadows to identify his face. He was leaned just enough under the wall for it to tint his lithe body covered in elegant black in shadows.

The guy nodded to Zack now, listening to his words when someone walked out. Aoife gasped outright, seeing a younger Valentina step into the sunset. She still wore heavy eyeliner, but her whole self looked approachable. Older than the two boys, slim and tall, her hair swished about her shoulders as she neared them, amber eyes anxious at interrupting their conversation.

Zack gave a wave with a laugh. She smiled to him and looked to our mysterious man.

"Father's about to blow his stack —, he's spying through his window right now," the teenage Valentina said so quietly, pointing an innocent finger up to the visible mansion. The guy shifted to glance back and shrugged, facing Zack again.

"Don't talk to him, Tina. I'll speak with my friend at much as I want to. He can't contain my heart to home all the time."

It was a...handsome voice, if that made sense. Smooth, sly and pleasant, it was a voice that could easily convince an enemy to stand down without lifting a finger. It made Aoife desperate to catch a glimpse of who Zack's old friend was.

Valentina continued, her back turned to Aoife.

"He was talking to the others about the 'Keyblader' your family found, Zack. I think he wants to ask him about how to travel to other worlds, so he can find...you know," she explained, gesturing to Zack and Aoife, who stared up to her brother frowning darkly at his boots. "He's really getting wrapped up in this wrenched dream of his, —."

"Don't talk to him, Tina. I'll deal with him tonight," mysterious guy promised, charm dripping with his suave voice.

'But, why can't I hear his name?'

_He's part of the stolen memory. Valentina revealed herself to you just now, so that's why we can hear her name when he spoke it. But his...that voice..._

"You'll have to run that by my parents. They're still nursing him back to health," thirteen year old Zack mumbled, averting dim blue eyes. He clearly didn't want Aoife involved in this, much less hear their conversation.

His friend bowed his head, not joining in.

"Do you even know his name, at least? A bit of gossip will calm Father down until tomorrow for us," Valentina pressed with a breezy shrug that didn't correlate with the desperate note in her voice. Zack caught it.

He tore his eyes up to her, sympathy flooding his body at whatever her eyes shined back to him.

He sighed loudly and let go of his sister's hand, lifting his eyes to glare at the mansion, naïve in the hope he could pierce his friends' father with his heated eyes. The siblings watched patiently, not moving as Zack turned his back on them, carefully taking little Aoife's hand again.

He started to walk away, making for the forest path back to the town, cheery, confident voice hardened into apprehension.

"His name is Terra."

**-0-**

The memory faded, misting into nothingness, night and disconnected heartache.

Aoife blankly saw present-day Valentina, but her voice and strength just died with that abrupt flashback. Her heart seemed to inflate with tears of pain, feeling that memory spread through her body and back in her heart. It kept replaying over and over in her mind. Her _voice_ back then...

Why did Zack seem so sad for those two and so angry at their father? What happened to Valentina's humanity and Zack's heart ten years ago?

And who the hell was Terra...

Aoife's gaze fall to her black boots, trying to decipher the memory. Valentina was watching her suspiciously, unaware of what the Forgotton just experienced. She wasn't able to ponder much more, for a whoosh of wind and her scream pierced through the dead air. Taking on instinct Aoife knelt to the ground since the rush of wind flicked to her side. A voice spoke out that quelled the needless fear, laid-back and very familiar.

"Messing with our ward's head? Is that what James told you to do now? How lame of him."

Aoife's head snapped up, seeing Valentina holding her arm, a purple gun arrow stuck in the ground her. Footsteps approached from behind her. The Heartless narrowed her eyes.

"You..."

Twirling his guns without a care in the world Number II of the Organization strolled up, walking past Aoife without a glance back.

"Xigbar?"

"Give James a message from Braig for me," Xigbar said. Throwing a gun in the air he gave Valentina his message: the middle finger.

"Stop trying to not be afraid of our Master," Valentina's voice rustled in warning, a dark portal appearing behind her. Xigbar grinned, fanning fingers open to catch his gun.

"Trying? As if. If I remember correctly, the Master of the Hunters was the same guy that screamed for mercy from our scientific study," he said with a suave act.

_What?_

"Locking citizens up in dark basements and mind fucking them until they give in to the darkness is your definition of 'scientific study?!'" Valentina asked coldly. Aoife stared to Xigbar, but he didn't deny it. Wrapping the end of her cape around her wounded arm Valentina staggered back, trying to balance on her heels. "And people say _we _are the monsters..."

"Wait!" Aoife cried. Pressing on her eye she ran for the portal but Xigbar clamped a hand on her shoulder, dismissing his weapons. Valentina smirked, lifting her chin with a haughty air.

"Do try to remember me, Aoife." She gave a mock bow, back stepping in the portal. "No one will have the guts to tell you what happened here, anyway..."

"No, wait—Xigbar!" Aoife turned to the Freeshooter, frustrated that he just let the Hunter flee. He looked down at her, the impish smile gone.

"What happened to your eye?" Aoife ignored his fake concern, pulling out of his grip. He was here, that could only mean he was here to take her back. She took a step back, trying to distract him.

"Was what she said all true, Xigbar? Did you really do that to people...even Ares?"

The man watched her solemnly, trying to walk over to her. Aoife got in her fighting stance, ready to fight with only one arm. Xigbar stopped at once, averting his gaze.

"She may be an annoying Hunter...but she isn't a liar, Freckles."

"Don't call me that anymore."

Xigbar lowered his arms with alarm, watching the gray eyes sharpen bright.

"You...I know why you and _him_ were so nice to me...I know! I found out in Oblivion!" she panted, throwing her arm down. She couldn't take it and turned around, unable to stare at him, unable to believe this was the cool Nobody that let her hold onto his sleeve as he guided her to the Farplane this morning. She didn't need another flashback right now.

Sinking to the ground Aoife hung her head with a groan. Xigbar had moved up right behind her, hands hovering above her hair, also remembering this morning with her, utilizing the fresh memory to try to feel a certain four-lettered emotion.

Duty or love...which to chose?

A flash of Aoife holding his sleeve for comfort creeped over Xigbar.

His hands moved back to his sides. He couldn't...hurt...

"Hey Freckles."

"Huh?"

"Find the North Star for me," he requested in a playful tone. Aoife pushed her lips down in a frown but arched her head back, her unharmed eye searching for the brightest star.

_Why the _hell_ does he want you to find a stupid star? _Faexio broke off, noticing Aoife's face raised to the starry sky. _Aoife, stop it—you look like a fool!_

'He told me to.'

_My gosh, I'm going to take a nap before I catch your stupid._

With that, Faexio's form faded, leaving the ex-ward alone on the ground in front of a spooky, abandoned mansion, searching around for a star. Wait—

Aoife's heart squeezed tight before rapidly beating. Using the heel of her free hand, she leaned on it as a pivot to look behind her, only seeing the foot of the hill littered with leaves in the distance. That did not ease the rising fear.

Where did Xigbar go?!

The naked hand peeled of the dirt and clutched her heart. All she had the strength to do was sigh, pressing her other hand tighter over her sliced eye. Her one-eyed gaze lifted to the sky. She held in a sniff, not wanting to break down for the billionth damn time this day; she cried over enough Nobodies.

This day...everything...it was too much. Everything that could go wrong had been going wrong. And it was already getting worse so far.

"What's the truth?" Aoife whispered, her whispered words overshadowing the dark portal of Number II popping to life behind her. "Why can't I find the truth anymore?" It's safe to say Aoife freaked out when Xigbar walked up behind her and bent down so he could slap a bag of dripping ice cubes onto her injured eye.

"Freckles, hey!" Xigbar shouted, clamping his hand over her mouth, worriedly watching her shivering body fighting down a panic attack that started to twitch up her spine. His voice softened, planting a hand on the top of her head. "It's okay...just me."

Aoife's shaking lessened, nodding with the fearful shivers. She was not ready to face Number VIII again, not so soon...

He smiled, bringing out a small bottle that had the Nobody symbol on it.

This threw Aoife off.

"I bugged Vexen for a minute until he shot some ice cubes at me, and I remembered Zexion was hissing and bitching that you forgot your pills and that it was all his fault for forgetting that, the uptight bookworm," he told, as if telling a bed time story, tucking the bottle of pills in her side pocket and brushed the dirt down from her robe. Aoife blinked in pure confusion, expecting a kidnapping instead of...whatever this was. Xigbar carefully scooping her up in his arms heightened it.

_What?_

'What?'

_What?_

'I don't know!'

"Press the ice tighter or your eye will swell. Now...you live in the...rich people's neighborhood, correct?"

Another trembling nod, causing him to grin ear to ear.

"Sweet, let's go."

Xigbar, being the Nobody who can control gravity, does not walk on the ground. He is only cool enough to walk on air. In a blink of the eye Aoife found herself in the hold of his arms as he walked over the forest...upside down in the air...

Aoife had never gotten over that trick of his.

She gazed through her hair, paling when she saw how high they were. She stuttered, trying to speak in protest to this way of traveling. Xigbar blinked down to her (technically up).

"What's up, Freckles?"

"Us," she squeaked, clinging to him with a hand. Xigbar sighed.

"You're not going to fall."

"Right...um...Xigbar?"

"Yeah?"

Aoife blinked her open eye rapidly, failing miserably to hide the sob in her voice. "...'m, am I gonna have to wear a stupid smelly eye patch like you now?"

Xigbar laughed at her innocent fear.

"No," he assured, shaking his head. "You won't have to wear an eye patch like me. Just give it a couple of days and it'll be fine."

"Mmm...um, Xigbar?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for, um, taking me to the Farplane. It was a lot of fun."

More laughter. "You're so funny, Freckles!"

Silence fell upon them, Xigbar using his power to blink here and there to drop the Gypsy off. Aoife didn't say a word and laid her head against his chest, savoring this tiny moment alone with him one more time.

After a few minutes she perked up, seeing hills.

"Um..." She adjusted the ice, pointing out the mansion near the heart of the secluded area of the privileged rich folk. "Caraway's mansion is right around there. I should, um, walk there alone, since..."

She couldn't call it her home, since it wasn't. Home was back where Xigbar would return to.

A whirl of rushing colors and a second later Xigbar stepped onto the street nimbly. Aoife released her grip from his coat, relieved to be on solid ground. He walked a few steps before setting her down, only letting go when she was steady. Aoife turned to him, seeing him form a portal already. She was going to run for him when a spinning blur of red and white flew for his back.

"Xigbar, look out!"

The Nobody turned, reacting just in time to knock a gun into the radical weapon, stabbing into a stray neighbor's yard, a large shuriken at that. Aoife gasped in recognition, looking for the owner.

"Honestly, Aoife..."

A young woman in a black suit stepped out on the street, about Zack's age. There was a perm in her lush reddish-brown hair, hanging just above her shoulders. Her brown eyes roved to Aoife, poised as she casually walked up.

"You're just like your brother, being as carefree as you want..."

"Cissnei." Aoife lowered her defenses.

"Organization XIII...so you can enter this world now, too," Cissnei noted quietly to Xigbar and walked up to Aoife's side, forever staring at the Nobody holding one gun. Aoife, fearful she'd attack him, ran in between them and threw an arm out, pushing the ice harder down.

"Don't!"

Cissnei stopped, surprise replacing her resolve. Aoife stared pleadingly with pouting lips. Cissnei frowned, noting that they both wore the same foreign robes. She watched Xigbar, ready to fight if she did anything to Aoife. Even devoid of mako, those eyes were so much like her brother's...

With no emotion Cissnei pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialing the General's number.

"Ciss—"

The ex-Turk put up a hand to silence Aoife, still frowning. In a few tense seconds she spoke.

"General. The others took care of all the Heartless. No one was injured. I'm coming back with Aoife. No Organization members were found."

Aoife's mouth opened, eyebrows flying up. Even Xigbar looked surprised at her action.

A long moment of listening she closed her phone, holding it to her chest.

"So, that's how it is," Cissnei concluded with sad eyes, smiling over to Xigbar. "Come here again, and I won't be able to be so diplomatic."

"Why?"

Cissnei tore her gaze away from the two, folding her arms as she turned around. "Right now, I just can't do it."

Aoife looked down, tapping her fingers on the bag of ice. Cissnei started to walk away, arms still folded. The Forgotton knew she had to go with her now. Chances to run away all gone.

She turned to Xigbar, but a hand ruffled into her hair vigorously so she couldn't see his face.

"Be a good girl for me, Aoife."

Aoife stumbled back, shaking her hair out of her face to yell at Xigbar, but his portal was already gone, along with the Freeshooter. Her mouth opened and closed, useless outreaching arm folding back over her broken heart.

"Promise."

* * *

_Wowie, that was a big one. Not my best, but it's been a while since I updated._

_So basically: _

_Zack is feeling the pressure and worried about the Jenova cells in him (foreshadowing hint!); Zephyra is being unhelpful all of a sudden; Valentina and Faexio got in a cat fight; Aoife had a tiny flashback; Xigbar to the rescue. And just when you think I'm done...BAM! Cissnei makes her way into the story. Shoot, I could have thrown in the Joker with a knife and you'd have gone along with it lol._

_You won't be able to figure anything of Aoife's flashback since it was just a tiny piece of her lost memory. Just wanted to tease you with what a taste of what it holds :) _

_Originally, Zack's intro wasn't so long. But I decided throw Angeal as a treat for those who wanted to see him. Dead guys FTW!_

_Next time things calm down and a bunch of talks occur: _

_General Caraway has Aoife and the others explain what's been up (draaamaaa!), Cissnei and Zack reunite (lol), and. what is the Organization up to, along with Number XIV..._

_Um...wanna review?_

_FF009_


	3. Words to Find Me In

__

I'm still in the "intro. stage" of the story, so I'm urked about these chapters. Ugh. BUT, I am almost done, so the action will be able to kick off soon (I can't wait!!). Now read. You get to see some of those men in black. YES SOME OF THEM ARE HERE AT LAST! So you can't kill me.

_And Xion's here too -.- _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Words to Find Me In**

* * *

Whistling away Xigbar drifted out of his portal and walked down the halls of Castle Oblivion, looking for the shortest member occupied in this stronghold. He portaled in empty bedrooms and deserted kitchens without pardon, baffled as to where that short man could be. Just as he was crossing through one of the rooms his ears picked up the sound of a page being turned.

Xigbar blinked, swerving around to see the brooding Schemer laid out in one of the armchairs under the halo of a lamp. A plate of cookies was resting in his lap and he was picking one up, popping it in between white teeth as he turned the page.

Ah-ha: sugar cookies! The perfect distraction.

Taking the opportunity the older Nobody ran over and threw a strangle hold of a hug around Zexion's neck. "Heeeey, Zexy! Come talk to ol' Xigbar!"

Zexion slapped his book down in his lap and clicked his teeth down on the cookie, the uneaten half crumbling down his chest. He frowned miserably at this trap, slowly gulping down; Xigbar always had to goof around at the most inappropriate times.

"Whacha doing all alone in the dark?" he asked in mock curiosity.

"Reading. I do it everyday, Xigbar."

"Don't you want to ask where I've been?"

"No. Now please remove your arms and go back to home base."

"Fine, you grouch," Xigbar sighed and backed off. "I just wanted to tell you something important about Aoife. But if you don't want to hear, I'll just be going no—"

"Wait."

Xigbar grinned, now standing up by the door with his hand on the knob. He heard Zexion move off the chair, putting his book down as he rose

"You went out?" he whispered, narrowing suspicious dark eyes. Xigbar laughed under his breath and cracked his neck, giving a curt nod. Zexion's lips pressed together and he walked over to stand in front of him, flicking bangs out of his vision to glare at him. "Why?"

"I heard from Demyx, who heard from Roxas, who heard from Axel, who heard from Larxene, who heard from Vexen, who heard _you_ grumbling something about pills around the labs," Xigbar said in one breath, leaving Number VI wide-eyed at his ability to speed-talk like some school girl; it was a terrifying discovery for him. "And I figured it was Aoife's pills since no one else is deteriorating or a druggie. So I went to her world, looked around for her and gave them to her. Problem solved!"

Xigbar flashed a grin, waiting for a thank you.

"..."

Zexion blinked a few times and looked away, wrinkling his nose up; her scent was on Xigbar. "You really did go...why didn't you kidnap her on sight, as ordered at the meeting earlier today?"

The ex-apprentice's eyebrows flew up. "Me, kidnap Freckles? As if! Like _you_ could if you were there. You were the one who helped her escape."

"What happened to her?" Zexion asked sharply instead of acknowledging that. Xigbar shrugged, smacking a hand on the wall. In a couple of seconds darkness flooded in the form of a narrow archway.

"I fixed it, so don't be worrying about her. She's has friends that can care to protect her."

"For now," the Schemer mumbled, eyes rimmed in troubled disquiet. He couldn't help but still worry about her. "Either us or the Hunters will get her...even though I rather not be at the opposite end of Zack's sword, I'd die before letting Ares have her."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Zexion shook his head, waving a hand over his shoulder to hide his anxiety. He drifted back to retrieve his book, placing the cookies on top of it. Without a glance back he walked to the door but his hand couldn't turn the knob.

He sighed the tension out, letting go.

"But, thank you....for doing that."

Xigbar smiled earnestly back. His voice was deep and heavy in repentance when he spoke. "Seriously, it's almost too funny: YOU were the one most affected by Aoife." Zexion bent his head down, the fact forcing him to shut his eyes. Even though not standing by her side, even so far away, the mere memory of Number 0 was enough.

"More than anyone else...compared to Axel, his deception is the biggest diss to your—"

He sunk his hand in the portal, unable to finish with that sentence. Seconds of silence ticked away until Xigbar heard the door open.

"What will be will be," Zexion muttered under the shudder of his silver chains, unable to look back at his old friend.

* * *

With downcast eyes Aoife walked behind Cissnei through the sleeping neighborhood to the mansion. She didn't feel afraid, mad, sad, or annoyed. She felt nothing. She was ready and willing to accept Caraway's punishment, grateful for a distraction from the thieves of black robes and hollow chests.

Caraway...

Their relationship was a strained one. Though, sadly, it was better and more polite than the one he had with Rinoa. Caraway wasn't the most affectionate man. In the army for years, he could control his emotions to the point he could fool a Nobody he was one them.

When she first moved in with them Aoife learned quickly to keep to herself, never running to him for love. Fear of rejection kept her at a safe distance from a striving for a potential father. And Caraway, shell-shocked and occupied with dealing with the death of his wife, never reached out to her. True he loved Rinoa and cared for Aoife, but he didn't show it. And the two little girls believed he didn't care about them. How could they know?

Aoife squinted at the night, inhaling the musty air. Cissnei looked back at Aoife, amused.

"You can walk beside me, Aoife."

"Uh, right," she nodded, picking up her pace to walk alongside her. Her mind drifted back in cognitive meditation.

Rinoa became her desperate main support for love, a friendship that bloomed to a sisterhood. Both of them dealt with being motherless differently.

Aoife turned into a bit of a loner and grew up as "the quiet girl;" always did her homework, found fantasies and escape from reality in books, and did her assigned chores so she didn't cause problems. Silly as it was, Aoife always had a fear that he'd kick her out on the streets if she misbehaved.

Rinoa, becoming a bookworm and well-round student as well, started developing a deep hate for her father. Rinoa started being more distant from her father, the relationship growing rockier as high school came. It got to the point where months can pass without either talking to the other. Life at the mansion wasn't so luxurious, and the "cold war" would fire up again with this whole 'Caraway's-adopted-daughter-was-taken-by-a-mysterious-Organization-XIII'.

Aoife sighed loudly and put a hand on her hip, seeing the mansion loom over the horizon. They walked up to the gates and Cissnei brought out her keys. A video camera on the stone column framing the iron gates turned toward them, its lens aimed like the barrel of a gun. With a wave to it Cissnei unlocked the gates.

"The others are already waiting in his office," Cissnei explained quietly as she followed Aoife in and turned around to close the gates behind them. "We'll wait there. He shouldn't be keeping you waiting so long."

Aoife snorted. "That's funny."

A long driveway wound up to the grand house. Out of nowhere, one of the guards popped up in front of them like lightning. Aoife jumped in the air but Cissnei sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's just me."

The guard stiffened and bowed his head to them. "Sorry."

With that he went back to his post, Aoife eying him all the way. He didn't seem very social of a guard. But then she never bothered to ponder on the men Caraway hired since all they ever did to her was nod and/or grunt.

"Why is everyone so jumpy here?" Aoife asked, finally dragging her gaze away.

"Because you disappeared so easily without a trace, and strange things have been appearing all over the place."

"You know that rhymed, right?"

Cissnei laughed, flicking a thumb across her nose. "Come on."

"Strange things like...Heartless?" Aoife rubbed a hand through her hair, not seeing Cissnei smiled slyly at her.

"So you_ do_ know what's going on with the world order..."

'Shit.'

Aoife glared back in response and quickly stomped away. She bit down on her lower lip, cursing herself.

'Next time, I need to shut up. I'm going to get interrogated for this later.'

Silently Cissnei followed in her footsteps, gazing out at the pruned bushes of the beautiful gardens that surrounded the area. The silence was a little uncomfortable for Aoife.

"They've all been worried sick over you," Cissnei commented, referencing to the workers that kept the mansion in order. Aoife shrugged, eyes devoid of life.

She was ready to adjust back into her old lifestyle. It was going to be draining to see what punishment the old man would give her. But if it kept her mind off of them, she would gladly accept it. She just wanted to get it over with, get in her pajamas, hibernate in her room, and not think about a certain red head.

A hand gripped over her heart at the thought of him.

Mostly like she was going to fail at that last part.

* * *

It was one of those feelings, where you feel warm inside but the tips of your skin is icy cold. It kept coursing through his body.

Well, it couldn't be called a 'feeling'. A sensation would be a better term.

Thoughts kept his mind running so he couldn't fall asleep. They wouldn't get out of his head, and they all kept connecting to Xemnas. And he was starting to wonder if he planned Number 0's stay here to the last detail. Except for the running away part.

Foxy eyes reaping orbs of green fire closed, trying to touch the truth.

Xemnas had Namine erase a part of her memory. He was there. But Namine could only control Sora's memories and those close to him. And he was pretty sure she had never met him before. So how...

Roxas.

Xemnas introduced her to Roxas, who is literally Sora's body and soul. His Nobody. _That_ was why he made sure Roxas and her became friends. There was the connection he needed, and it worked. The only reason why Roxas was thrown at her. If either of those two knew that, they'd be crushed.

Now it made sense. To manipulate a little girl for their hearts, for his own goals, he made sure certain members befriend her. Even Roxas.

Just like himself.

_Especially himself._

Sea-green eyes half opened again, flaming with something unknown. Groaning, he reached over and muffled a pillow over his face, hoping to suffocate the thoughts out of his mind.

The fireplace was lit, sending lurking shadows draped over the gray and white walls. The only noise was the cackle of dancing flames in the depths of the hearth, also the only source of light. If you didn't count the heart shaped moon glowing outside the window.

A lanky body laid spread out on the bed, disguised behind the standard Organization coat with the sleeves cropped tight to his arms. Hands folded on his chest, the fingers tapping on his chest with no rhythm. You could barely see the tiny lump his fingers were tapping on. A loud sigh was rustling out of his empty body just as a rapping recoiled on his door. The man took a deep breath before answering.

"Come in, Roxas," the young man sighed.

"How did you know it was me?" The boy sounded surprised, something Nobodies can't accomplish.

"You're the only Nobody who knocks on doors instead of warping right in the room," he droned as the door open, and a teenage boy with a shock of golden blonde hair stepped in the heated room. With a creak of the bed he sat up, one knee raising. "What's up? It's kind of late."

"Yeah, I know," the boy sighed and licked his lips, eyes dipping to the bland floor. "I just I wanted to..."

"Sleep with me? I'm flattered Roxas, but I'm not that type of guy. Even as a..." He drummed his fingers over the hole in his chest. "Heartless soul."

The boy rolled sapphire eyes and slapped his face.

"That wasn't it. Can you just let me finish?" Roxas quipped with a pinch of annoyance. His hand stretched the skin of his face as he slide it down, letting out a tired groan.

"..."

Oh _now_ he was quiet.

Roxas shook his head and gave his friend a pointed glare. Flaming red hair stuck out in blazing spikes styled out of the face. No bangs hung over his crystalline cyan eyes, eyes outlined in black like an Egyptian serpent. So those sly, serpentine eyes—poison eyes that could intoxicate anyone's soul with tingles of forbidden fantasies—looked exotic and even more dangerous. Smooth skin, a strong jawline and perfectly curved lips enhanced the face into the epitome of temptation, marred only by purple teardrops tattoos beneath each eye. Number VIII of the Organization:

"Axel?"

Those tattoos were recent, and Roxas couldn't help but notice it was in the color of the Gypsy's favorite. He decided to not ask about it, or bring her up.

His friend raised an eyebrow, emotionless. "Yeah?"

"Um..." Roxas bowed his head, circling slowly around the bed to stand at his side. He scratched the back of his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"I mean, something, well..."

Axel frowned, wondering why he was struggling so much; usually the kid could talk to him with ease.

The blonde shifted, clearing his throat. "Um, you guys at Castle Oblivion are researching memories, right?"

Axel shrugged, closing his sleepy eyes. "Yeah, kinda."

"Well, maybe you can help me with something..." Roxas bit his tongue, a line of frustration creased on his forehead. Axel laughed softly, swinging long legs over the side of his bed and patted the place beside him. Roxas blinked up and smiled, a smile that reached his eyes. That hadn't happened once since she left.

"So...what's on your mind?" Axel asked and leaned back on one arm, staring at the fire with him. Roxas jerked slightly and sat down, impassive.

"Axel, what's more important...a heart, or memories?"

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Axel shift and heard him let out a loud, drawn-out sigh.

"Ahhhhh. That is a tough one," he admitted, running a hand through his wild hair. "You really know how to make someone think."

"It's just, I don't have either, so..."

Hiding his sad expression Roxas lowered his head. He didn't want to see Axel staring at him like he was a freak of nature (which he _was_, in a way). He was so different from all of the Nobodies, yet he was one of them, and it made no sense why he was so special. No one told him much of anything about himself, or who he was before he became a Nobody.

A warm hand came down on his shoulder, dissipating his gloomy rain of thoughts. He side glanced Axel, feverishly waiting.

"A heart with no memories is the same as being alone. A being with no heart and past memories is a Nobody. But you're a _little _too weird since you lack any memory in your head," Axel laughed with a smile, flicking him on the forehead. Roxas grumbled, whacking his hand away. He laughed again and shook his head. "So that's why we need to make lots of good memories for you."

Roxas gasped. How did he do that?

He was expecting the red head to just give a sarcastic remark or throw a sea salt ice cream bar at him to shut him up. But he did answer. And he liked what Axel said...

Quickly hiding the joy Roxas twisted his lips and darted a dark, skeptical gaze over. He raised an eyebrow, seeing Axel awaiting with a cheesy grin. Then the older Nobody started to shake him by the shoulder.

"Right?" he teased lightly, shaking him harder. Roxas stared determinedly at the floor, trying to repress the urge to smile or plop off the bed. "Roxas, lemme hear a yes so I know you still have a brain in that empty, blonde head of yours—"

"Alright alright alright, _stop!_" Roxas chortled in defeat, a flash of white teeth betraying a grin to the pyro. A deep laugh came from his friend as he pushed him away.

"Now off my bed, kid," Axel ordered in a grumpy growl, the bed creaking under him as he shifted around to lay on his side. "I need to sleep."

Roxas stumbled to a stop and turned around. He blinked at Axel pulling his blankets up to his nose and closing his eyes. "Why are you here tonight, anyway? You're stationed at Castle Oblivion."

"Larxene kept bugging the shit out of me."

"Oh."

"Any missions tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But I wasn't paying so much attention..." He kept thinking about the new girl.

The red head grunted, turning over to lay on his stomach and snuggle deeper in the warmth of his covers. With a pause (Roxas was still standing by door) he talked through the plush pillows. "Anything else?"

"Uh, good night?"

Axel laughed.

* * *

A cool wave of air greeted Aoife and Cissnei when they entered the mansion. Aoife sighed nonchalantly and pocketed her hands, remembering how cold the mansion always was.

Everyone in this world knew who Caraway was. He was like the unofficial leader of the Dayspring Villages in many ways. He had money, power and security. Lots of it. They could have led lives of luxury and fame and delve in stupid fancy parties, cocktails and gossip. But Rinoa and Aoife never warmed up to that idea, so Caraway let them be without having to worry. _He_ could already retire...but he wasn't the type of man to stop defending his home.

The entryway's walls were decorated with surreal paintings, all framed in rich, thick wooden frames. Clear windows replaced the ceiling above to pour down dreamy celestial light.

Aoife still had her eyes to the floor; though you could have been mistaken that she was staring at the beautiful marble tile floor, wondering how often it was washed based on how it glittered.

"Let's go, it's already late as it is," Cissnei said, glancing at her watch pointing to ten. She looked over to Aoife with her head down and sighed; she wasn't much like Zack as she thought.

The hallway leading into the depths of the mansion house was of similar marble as the entryway, filled with frameless paintings in between the statuary that now appeared. At times there was a shut door that greeted them from the shadows. Here and there was a vase of flowers, clearly fake though they were pretty enough to admire. Aoife rolled her eyes, wondering how Marluxia would react to all the imitations of nature. Above the women ran a line of chandeliers, raining dim light down in the cold hallways. Every light bulb in every chandelier worked, even inch of marble floor was shined to gleam like a mirror.

Aoife narrowed hard eyes, her throat hardening painfully. None of this was hers. She was just some charity Caraway took in because Zack asked him to. All these pretty, rich things weren't hers, and never would be.

This was not her place. It never was.

Her place was in another world.

Finally they came to a large, circular area—the heart of the house. Upon the center of the marble floor, surrounded in ornamental crestings was a peculiar symbol. It had a heart with wings and a crown on top. There was more to it, but Aoife was gazing side to side lazily.

On the left and right of her were dramatic spiral staircases that lead to the upper floors, containing their private rooms and such. Carpeted in maroon, they looked as if they were never stepped on. The left stairs led to the servants rooms, and the right led to hers, Rinoa's, Caraways, and all the guest rooms. Not that Cissnei was going to let her go to bed now.

Far in front of them, wedged perfectly within the staircases were grand double doors that lead to the other side of the house containing the public rooms. More specifically, his office. Which was were they were headed into right now.

* * *

Roxas was walking back to his room when an assuasive tune strained the air. A yawn surfaced out of his mouth as he stretched his arms out, almost hypnotized by Demyx's playing. He brought his eyes up, seeing a small figure in the Organization coat standing by the open doorway. The hood was pulled down low over her face. But not quite enough to hide her jaw dropped in awe.

"Xion?"

The Nobody jumped and hunched over in a fast second, startled. After a moment she turned to the Key of Destiny, relaxing when she saw him.

"Roxas, right?" she whispered, her voice soft and sad sounding. Least, from what Roxas had noticed; she always sounded like that. But she was very nice (quite rare in the Organization), something he noticed from the little time she had been recruited. So he wanted to talk with her, be her friend even.

He winced abruptly when he thought of a different girl that should still be here: more vivacious and empathetic, with a huge heart.

Squeezing eyes shut Roxas shook his head, putting his hand in the pocket where the sphere rested. After a moment to breathe he blinked to the fourteenth member. Xion was so different from Aoife, yet still...

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um, does he...always play on his instrument?"

Roxas grinned, walking up to the doorway and waved inside to Number IX. Roxas halted in mid-action, seeing the quirky Nobody had his eyes closed, fingers flirting with the sitar's strings as he flowed with the lullaby. Xion fiddled with the drawstrings on her coat, half smiling.

"He's really good," she praised in a mumble. Roxas reached for the door, softly closing it so they wouldn't break Demyx's trance. He turned around to look down at her and nodded.

"Demyx likes playing his sitar. It's more than just a weapon for him."

Xion's eyebrows squeezed together in confusion, but nodded back after a moment.

"A reminder of his memories?"

"Maybe," Roxas shrugged, walking with her down the hall. "I don't have any memories to remember, but..." In a sharp wave he brought an arm down, the Kingdom Key in his hand. Xion blinked with wide eyes, fascinated at the ease of his control. "I can use the Keyblade for some reason. It's the main reason why Xemnas brought me in the Organization, I think."

Xion nodded again. "Same here. Maybe mysteries are their specialty." At this Roxas beamed back.

"Friends are all I need," he confessed, slipping to sleep past his closing door. A thankful smile came and left of Number XIV's hooded face. Clasping her hands together she swayed back for her room.

"I wonder why I'm here, too..."

* * *

More air conditioning greeted Aoife and Cissnei when they opened the double doors of the office. After her eyes adjusted to the lights she squinted inside. Stretched before them were walls tinted in a pleasant green hue, the smell of cinnamon and furnishing polisher strong in the cricket-buzzing air.

The sight of Zack and her friends waiting in Caraway's office was amusing. For Faexio at least.

Irvine was sitting in his desk, leaning back in the chair with his feet propped up. He kept tilting it back and forth with a bored expression, almost hitting the bookshelf ingrained in the wall behind him. His shoulder didn't look injured anymore though (probably Rinoa had pulled some healing magic out of luck). Zell was pacing back and forth across the polished wooden floor with his head down, groaning every few seconds. Rinoa was sitting in one of the chairs with a straight back. Their backpacks were in the chair next to hers, and she was facing the windows so Aoife couldn't see her face.

Not that she had to; she could feel her frustration from here.

Zack was sitting on the couch facing Rinoa, fiddling with the phony flowers on the table. But now he was standing up, eyes glued on the woman next to Aoife.

Cissnei blinked over to the movement, lips parting open. When she saw him in the park, it was easy to reject she saw him—the same old Zack—while she did her duty. But now, face to face to him...this was so much more harder.

"Ci-Cissnei?" Zack breathed, the strength knocked out of him. Cissnei averted her eyes, barely nodding. Irvine raised an eyebrow, watching with Aoife. Before the ex-Turk could take a deep breath Zack was in her face, looking on the verge of breaking down. Desperation for solace was engraved in his face.

There—there was someone he knew, someone who knew him.

"I am alive," he mumbled to himself, staring at her like she was a miracle. A pretty smile overcame her at his shock. She could feel her muscles loosened, staring back up.

He was no longer a SOLDIER. She was no longer a Turk.

Stripped bare of those powerful, intimidating titles, they were just humans. Long lost friends reuniting on a Friday night. It should have been so simple, but without their old selves, they weren't as strong.

"Those eyes...I remember those eyes," Cissnei whispered, her voice flowing out like a gentle river. "Those innocent, curious, puppy dog eyes...the color of the sky."

"Cissnei."

She closed her eyes, suddenly looking pained as she shook her head. After a second she spoke out the sizzling agony she _needed_ to let out. She didn't hear how her voice trembled and resonated with insecurity, so unlike her.

It was so unlike the Turk Shinra frosted her heart to be. But it was melting under the eyes of the sky.

"Where were you?"

Zack pulled back, anguish lining his face. Rinoa turned her head and Zell stopped pacing. The air seem to thicken with Cissnei's lost, confused pain, and she just couldn't understand when the salt and water started trickling down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop it. It was too hard, being near him, to not have all those old leftover feelings gushing out. As if to make sure he wouldn't be taken away again.

Cissnei shook her head, a tear flying off her face.

"Look at what you did to me Zack...tears," she said in shame. "I've gotten so soft because of...I can't understand why I'm crying now... "

Slowly his arms had risen to hug her and tell it was alright. But they trembled back to his sides and he simply watched her cry, such a easy thing he never saw Cissnei do. No, that was something Shinra caused, raising her to be a mercenary.

"You can't be here..."

Shaking her head she tented her reddening nose in her hands, taking a shuddering breath to calm down. So much emotions, so much she never got to express under Shinra's eye were now bleeding out like an old scar opened. Cissnei's body betrayed her with shaking sobs that reflected in her broken voice.

"Because you're supposed to be dead. Right?"

Rinoa's eyes were to her lap along with Irvine, wishing they could give them privacy. Aoife had stepped back, watching this moment with an open mouth.

Zack's head was bowed to her. He couldn't speak. He couldn't deny it, or he'd be lying. He hated that all the people he left behind had their grief ripping their minds apart. But, he couldn't help but feel no one but Aoife was allowed to know what happened to him, as if it were taboo. But Cissnei had saved his and Cloud's life...

Zack sighed heavily, rubbing his forefinger and thumb under his eyes.

"You're right."

"Were Reno and Rude wrong?!" Cissnei asked, regretting she lost control of her tone. Groaning she tucked her arms tight across her chest and lowered her eyes. Zack saw her throat work in gulp. He did this to her—these tears she could cry.

"No they weren't. I-I'm sorry, Cissnei," he said with all his heart. "I didn't know you...I..."

"That makes no sense, Zack. Who's lying here? How is that—"

"Cissnei!"

The woman stopped and dropped her arms, turning to Aoife glaring at her incredibly.

"Please! He doesn't need an interrogation right when he just got home!" Aoife pleaded, gripping a fist over her heart. She quickly looked down. "I wouldn't be here right now, alive, if he wasn't here..."

Now everyone but Zack was watching her. They held their peace, fearful, but still inquisitive at Zack's story.

Cissnei watched Aoife silenly and closed her eyes in defeat. With an ironic smile she walked over to the couch Zack was standing by.

"You told me to watch over your sister, remember? The last time we saw each other, before you went to take care of Genesis? When I heard from Tseng you died, I-I quit and ran. I just ran with the grief and let it lead me to my freedom," Cissnei told softly. "Suddenly, somehow, I was here. And I knew that it was meant to be: me, here...watching over her." Her eyes ascended up to Aoife, who ducked in her head in embarrassment. She heard Cissnei laughing to herself. "It must be in the family after all."

Zack and Aoife snapped their heads up at the remark. Zell snorted in laughter and Cissnei grinned, seating herself on the couch.

"He really likes to tests people's patience, huh?"

At this Rinoa stood up, letting out a huff of irritation.

"He's so discourteous...making us wait this long," she snapped viciously and walked for the doors. Aoife intercepted her.

"Rinoa, don't."

"No, he always does this. And this is still our house!"

"Your house, not mine."

"Don't tell me you believe him now," Rinoa inquired, raising an eyebrow, her fists pressed to her hips. "You're more of a family to me than he is any day!"

"That's true...I can't remember the last time you called me father."

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaad timing._

'Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.'

Aoife held her breath, feeling her body stiffen and her heart freeze. Zell was about to say "ouch," but the doors had silently opened as Rinoa was saying that second sentence, so Rinoa's father heard it loud and clear, where he was now currently watching them all with stern regard.

All the non-family members stared at him, waiting for the next speaker.

"Ouch."

Now he said it. Delayed reaction, but Zell said it.

Zack blinked a few times—he looked older than the last time he saw him.

Though in his late fifties, General Fury Caraway looked very good for his age. His body was still intact and healthy. Shoulders were still strong and broad, and years of proper posture reflected the way he held his body, giving him a bit of a regal air. From head to toe you could feel the composure enveloped around him like chains. His dark hair, showing signs of graying, was neatly slicked back from his face except for a lock near his left eye. His eyes were surrounded by a few wrinkles from the stress of his life, as well as along his frowning mouth and forehead. Dark, unagitated eyes were glued on Aoife, so much the opposite of hers.

The girl blinked over her shoulder, unwillingly turning around to face him with her breath still held in. He was wearing what he usually wore: white gloves and a long black jacket adorned with all of the medals he earned (a very nice collection) over his normal clothes. It came down a little below his knees, near the fine, plain black boots.

Simple and sheer, just like a man of the army.

"Um..." Aoife licked her lips and frowned to the left. Irvine pushed himself over his desk, now leaning against it with crossed arms. Zell glanced back at him, only getting a shrug as a clue to shut up.

Caraway watched Aoife fidget, awaiting what she had to say for herself. He was pointedly not looking at Rinoa, who looked like she wanted to say a thing or two (or throw a thing or two). Aoife finally took a deep breath and closed her shadowed eyes; the familiar smells of the office were starting to get to her.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked in a monotone voice. She heard Rinoa shift and mumble something so quietly even she couldn't hear. Aoife swept a foot back to stomp on her toes, a warning to shut up tonight, for her sake. Rinoa, taking a sharp intake of breath, got the hint and held her tongue.

"I am glad you're alright," Caraway started courteously, nodding to her.

"..." Aoife peeked one eye open then closed it again. "Go on...before I fall asleep standing."

After a lengthy pause of awkward silence and fidgeting from the audience he continued.

"Did you have any idea what you were doing, Aoife?" Caraway asked gently, but firm, detached anger was evident. Aoife shrugged, too jaded to fight back. Unwillingly her eyes burned again—why couldn't this day end already? Everyone and Rinoa's dad just had to come at her.

"You could have been killed, mugged, raped, and you didn't even try to return and call for help. Or am I wrong on something?"

A weak shrug was the response. Zack shot his sister a warning glare to knock it off, but it quickly morphed into sympathy.

He sighed, reaching back to rub a thumb on the hilt of his sword. He wasn't going to dare ask about what Caraway said about Rinoa not calling him father anymore. Things had definitely changed here since he joined SOLDIER, and not for the best. That was for sure.

"Didn't you think that your friends would want to look for you and go out there to find you?" Another shrug. "Did you not wonder about the consequences, for yourself and them?"

"Not coming back," Aoife answered truthfully, feeling Zack's glare on the back of her head. Caraway shifted quickly, bringing his arms up. He let out a sound of weariness, noticing the shadows under her eyes. Obviously her time away matured some part of her.

He sighed, using a softer tone."You're tired, fatigued, and weak. Rest. I _will_ talk to you when you recover from your ordeal, which you will explain to me. You're not off the hook. Both of you," he added, looking over to his blood daughter, who had turned her back to him. Sighing at this Caraway focused on Zell and Irvine. The man lowered his voice, eyes flaring with a harsh apathy. "I thought better of you two...but, I'm afraid I was wrong."

Zell rolled his eyes but held in the string of curses. Irvine simply lowered his head, wanting nothing more than to leave. There was a bunch of tension and awkwardness in the air (mostly because of Rinoa), and he'd rather go off to sleep and dream of pretty women.

Picking up his gaze Irvine watched again, tipping his cowboy hat up. Caraway walked over to Zack, who suddenly looked like he wanted to hide behind Cissnei, impossible as that was. His eyes got stuck on Aoife's back, who was visibly trembling.

"Zack..." He held out his hand, the first hint of laughter in his severe voice. "It's good to see you again."

Irvine frowned, seeing Zack laugh sheepishly and shake his hand with a greeting out of the corner of his eyes. Touching his shotgun he unfolded his arms from the depths of his jacket and pushed off the desk. He waved over to Zell as he walked up behind Aoife and took her by the shoulders.

"Hey," he whispered, making her jump out of her thoughts. "Let's hit the hay. Come on." He looked over to Rinoa picking up their bags at once. Aoife grunted but Irvine pushed her out, keeping a hold on her shoulders while Rinoa and Zell quickly scampered out behind them, grateful to leave.

They walked in silence until they came to the stairs. Zell suddenly knelt down to punch the ground, sending a tiny vibration through the area.

"DAMN IT!! That guy can be so—"

"Give it a rest, Zell," Irvine cut him off, scowling over his shoulder before addressing Rinoa. "Hey, can we spent the night here? I think we're all too wiped out to think or walk straight for much longer."

"Of course," Rinoa replied happily. "Follow me, I'll just throw you guys in a couple of the guest rooms."

"Aww, I can't sleep with you?"

Rinoa rolled her eyes, leading them up the stairs on their left. Irvine grinned, running up the stairs after her while Zell put a hand of Aoife's shoulder.

"Hey, um..."

"I know." She nodded, eyes dimming. "I know I'll get punished. I deserve it."

"I doubt it. Zack won't let him do that," Zell responded with nod. "There's too much going on out there. Organization XIII...Hunters...there's too many enemies to be living a normal life."

Aoife smiled weakly. "Sad but true."

Putting a hand on the cheery wood rail she ascended up the stairs without another word. She held her forehead, feeling dizzy spells spin her focus as she go to the top.

"Ugh, I feel like a drunk person on drugs," she complained as they walked down the hall. "If this is what that feels like."

Rinoa opened up the first two doors on the left side of the hall and pivoted around, gesturing an arm out to enter.

"Alright, there you go. Make yourself at home," she said, tossing Zell's backpack to him. Zell caught it and let out a huge yawn. Irvine looked up from under his hat to the Forgotton in their group, frowning with concern. Feeling eyes of apprehension on Aoife pulled herself together. Rinoa clicked down on her tongue, seeing through her facade as Aoife jumped up and pulled her in a half hug. Nonetheless she squeezed her tight to her, the action apologizing for not being able to take the pain from her.

Lamenting worry brimmed tears in Rinoa's eyes; Aoife's cheek pressed against hers was unnaturally cold. What was happening to her best friend?

After a moment Aoife pulled away and put on a smile. Rinoa saw through that too, but she didn't have the will to throw words at Aoife.

"Thanks for coming for me. Night." Parting from her arms Aoife tugged her backpack out of Rinoa's limp arms.

"Night," Rinoa whispered back as Aoife hugged her luggage to her chest and walked away, resting her chin on top of it. Rinoa grabbed Zell's arm when he tried to follow and shook her head. "Let her be alone...we can't..." Rinoa winched, watching Aoife turn right into another hallway; she practically smelled the tears surfacing when she hugged her.

It was...quiet, for the first time that day.

She felt like how she did when she first walked in this place: small, unimportant and alone. Especially now, she felt so utterly alone despite all those friends she had here. They were here, but Aoife couldn't open her heart up again and act like she was over it when it kept pulling her down (sometimes literally). Not after Oblivion. She didn't want to go back to that pain. There was only so much her heart could take before it broke in shattering pieces.

The beige carpet beneath her aching feet tickled the sole of her boots as she crossed through halls toward her bedroom in the most western point of the house. It was stupid, but Aoife kept glancing over her shoulders, watching her back for a black coat.

Shadows whispered in the farthest corners of the halls, slithering along the edges of light. Fatigue and heartache mixed together to play with her mind. That, or Zephyra's warning was true. Losing courage Aoife ran the last length to her door.

For a pitiful second she tripped on her boots, and the shadows seemed to swell at this. Maybe it was just her mind playing with her, but she threw dignity away to scamper up, stealing glances behind as she sprinted into her door and slammed it shut with her back.

Loud and crazed breathing penetrated the silence of her room. Within, her pulsing heart was beating away. She sank to the ground, hunching over her backpack with her teeth biting her lip. Her Nobody soothed her body and calmed her down down mentally.

_There was nothing out there...your mind just needs to rest. Aoife?_

After a long stretch of silence Aoife pushed her back on the door to press her body up. Without a glance at her room she threw the backpack on the bed and knelt at her dresser, pulling out a sweatshirt and shorts, letting the dark robes pull to the ground as she hurriedly changed.

Rubbing the side of her forehead Aoife spun around and climbed onto her big bed, settling to a sit to snap the top of the backpack open. Clothes were all she could see stuffed on the top. Flicking her hair out of her face she flipped it over and dumped it all out. A frown ignited her dull eyes when she felt something small and cold drop on her foot. Tossing the bag away she shoveled clothes off her lap, searching for the object. A hand folded around it, part of it poking her palm. Pulling it up she unfolded her hand.

And froze.

Silence wrapped in a smothering embrace around Aoife, her heart caught off guard at what she was staring at. It couldn't be here...it couldn't...but the proof was right in her hand.

There in her palm, black and red, attached to a long chain with a diamond stud in the center, was one of the chakram earrings Axel gave her.

That was the last thing it took. The lone piece of jewelery ripped her insides to ribbons, breaking down the walls and the emotions she bottled up spilled out. The memory echoed within as Aoife dropped the earring on the mattress, curled up into herself and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

Worlds away, Axel was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

_Well...yeah...I can't seem to end a chapter happy these days. :( Safe to say Aoife won't be getting much sleep. Hmmm. I'm very curious on everyone's opinions about Axel still..._

_But tomorrow's a new day, with new beginnings for Organization XIII, the Hunters, and Aoife's gang. Each will have their own agendas and goals, but paths will be crossed._

_I slipped in Xion since she did appear at the very end of Part I . I'll probably be off on some things with 358/2 Days (esp. the beginning), so bear with me until the game is released. I'll do my best. Xion...I could rant on and on, but I'm starting to warm up to her. And finally, Riku has a woman XD Seriously, watch the trailers. They're adorable together._

_I forgot this last time:_ muffnbootz drew a picture of Jason!_ Without a shirt on. :O The link's in my profile so go check it out!! Enough from me: talk about the chapter and whatever else._

_FF009_


	4. Angel in the Unawakened Dawn

_Ah, I hate my English teacher lol_

_Sorry for late update. I'm still in writer's block, so don't expect greatness -___- _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Angel in the Unawakened Dawn**

* * *

A hand pressed on the dark, disconnected glass pieces.

Sensations spun her in a whirlwind of memory—a girl's laughter; twirling ball gowns; her brother's hand holding hers; rings of metal; a taste of wheat and salt; a tall man with Zack's face kneeling down to look at her...

Aoife wrenched her hand back with senseless panting. Her palm was moist with sweat, a reaction to her racing heart. She held her hand to her chest as if it were infected, staring with horror at what just happened. Rubbing her throat she took a deep breath, the dry savor of wheat scratching her throat in strings. She shook her head and brought her gaze up.

The eyes couldn't make out the fuzzy, moving images depicted in the shattered mosaic, but the heart harbored a tiny tinge of nostalgia and shivering light.

There were people portrayed in the glass.

But who?

"Aoife..."

"Namine?"

The outline of a small girl appeared, surrounded in a pale aura. Flaxen hair fell over one bony shoulder, gloomy blue eyes taking in Aoife's crouched form.

The Gypsy couldn't help but freeze. Hurt, frustration, betrayal and disappointment flooded from her heart, and Namine only watched the emotions play across her face with a sad smile. But Aoife didn't want that fake sympathy. She put so much trust in her. Even though Namine did try to warn her, it didn't save her. She still didn't regret threatening her with the gun—it gave her some answers.

The awkward silence rose like mist around them. Insecure, Namine focused on Aoife's knees.

"You can't unseal her."

"Who?"

"The once friend....You can't revert what happened to her because she fell in death. They're trying to...those two. One with darkness, one with nothingness, but it's impossible. What happened to her...brought separation and grief. One lost their heart, the other drowned in darkness," Namine breathed out, staring at the broken glass. Aoife closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Wha-hold up a minute! Who-who are you talking about? What two? Who is my once friend?"

"They were family, the four of them. Now they're separated, their lives divided: one in darkness, one in death, one in dawn, and one in the nothing," Namine whispered, ever afraid to assert herself. "You've met them before. You know them," Namine smiled brightly as she brought her hands together. "Zack knows them, too!"

Aoife opened her mouth but stopped short, realizing Namine probably knew who Zack was due to her memory magic she did.

Something else swelled inside her. Darkness...

"Oh God." Aoife bit her lip, closing her weary eyes. She placed a hand on her forehead, the realization making her feel woozy. "Valentina was the one lost in the darkness."

Namine's eyes widened. "How did you figure it out?"

"She told me last night...she appeared in town, and I was in front of the abandoned mansion when I had this memory hiccup. And she was there...Xigbar was right," Aoife whispered to herself, rubbing her neck. "She wasn't lying."

Namine narrowed her eyes at Aoife's hands, and, realizing they weren't covered in the gloves, looked away, thoughtful. "It's your powers as a Forgotton, that's why. The remnants of your heart are trying to speak to you." She suddenly stopped in mid-breath, as if an alarm rang inside her, and threw her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all of that out loud...it's...not for me to say. Xemnas told me...he can't tell you, either. You have to take back the memory with your own power."

"Oh...kay..." Speaking like that was certainly not the way to help her head. Aoife pressed her hand to the glass pieces even closer this time. The jagged edges sliced the palm of her hand, a sting preceding the drips of blood that fell onto her toes.

Aoife looked down, hopeless. "I'm...dreaming...about what my heart wants to know again?"

The memory witch nodded with those baby blue eyes brightening. "It's very important to you. You'll dream it until your heart decides what you want to do next. Until then, don't leave your world and stay close to your friends."

"The memory beyond is going to...hurt me..?" Aoife asked anxiously, staring at her bleeding palm. Namine could only nod.

Aoife took a deep breath, looking the shattered pieces over. "Pieces are missing. How do I put it all together again?"

"You can, but not alone. You need someone from your past to aid you."

The black-haired girl groaned. "Like Rinoa and Zell—wait!" She clasped her mouth and kept the horrified gasp behind her lips. She thought back to Valentina last night, giggling about her older brother. "Zack knows...he would know."

Namine nodded. "He was there."

"Please!" Aoife shouted with a hand over her heart. The girl jumped at the outburst. "If he can make me remember, will I get my memory back?"

Namine combed her hair behind her ear, trying hard to answer it properly. "Well...it'll trigger something, something small. And that will connect to the rest of the forgotten memory. But that's only if Zack is willing to talk about it."

Aoife immediately lost her zest and slouched down, falling into a sad, puppy-like expression. Namine giggled and nodded down at her in encouragement.

"Cheer up, Aoife. I believe you'll be able to do it on your own," she admitted. The blonde girl broke off, lips parting as she gazed up at the darkness they were floating in more closely. "We're in the dream world, I think."

The Gypsy rounded on Namine, confusion scrunching up her nose. "The dream world?"

"Yes. It's an ever changing plane that mirrors the dreams of everyone. People visit the dream world when they sleep, but they aren't physically there. No one has ever actually been there."

"But Ares has been looking for this Door to Dreams. It's the door that connects to it, right?"

Namine nodded again. "The Organization never heard of it, and the Heartless can't found it. So you won't find the answers for it there. Sooo," she hummed, bringing a finger to her chin in thought. "Answers must be in one of the worlds in the light."

Aoife chewed on her lower lip as the words sunk in, twirling some hair around a finger. Her words sounded like an indirect request to go out there.

Yeah, when pigs fly. The Forgotton didn't feel like risking a reunion with the Nobodies.

"We're not physically here now. Only our...our minds, I guess. I can't say it's the heart or I wouldn't be here." Namine clasped her hands together, staring skyward curiously. "I really don't know anything about this place. I only heard it from the Organization one time."

Aoife snorted and turned away. "But you know private memories I can't even have back."

"Were you crying?"

The soft words were a sudden punch to her heart.

It felt like the words "over him" were left out deliberately.

Aoife's lips quivered and looked down at the glass, rubbing the side of her red-rimmed eyes. An ironic laugh escaped her—she looked like an ugly mess.

Seeing her depressed expression Namine's eyes fluttered down. "I can't imagine what you're going through, but I can't help you."

Aoife sniffed and turned away. The darkness started to thicken and force on Aoife's eyes so they felt heavy. It felt like she was falling asleep. But really waking up into a new day.

"No. Please don't wake me up," Aoife muttered to the darkness as the dream dissipated. "If I wake up, the pain will come back..."

Suddenly she opened her eyes, choking on air momentarily. She rubbed her shadowed eyes, sunlight falling in strips over her body.

The chakram earring still laid in front of her, and even awake she heard the white shadow's lingering last words.

"_Aoife, I promise...one day...I'll tell you I'm sorry, and be able to mean it. Even though it might not really be me...I will apologize, because...you were the first person to treat me as a friend."_

A flash of flesh, and the chakram earring hit the wall, falling to the carpet silently.

"Don't be apologizing for him."

* * *

Cissnei closed the door to Caraway's office and brought her keys out of her suit pocket. She wrung them around in circles around her fingers, wearing a relaxed but anxious expression as she walked past the twin staircases.

She glanced over her shoulder and whistled. Rinoa's dog Angelo ran up to her, recovered from her ordeal from last night.

"Come on, girl." Cissnei reached down to scratch her behind the ears. The canine closed her eyes, peacefully wagging her tail at the affection. "Let's go see if anyone is up and get some food."

Angelo's ears perked up at the word "food" and started to pant in anticipation. Cissnei smiled and led the way.

Opening a door on their right she sniffed in aromas of pastries and sausages that were drifting from the kitchen. The dining room was spacious with a high ceiling (and all around fancy), the windows facing the east practically glowing with the light of the morn.

Only Zack was sitting at the long table, happily munching away at his breakfast. He had happened to be the first person to wake up this sunny Saturday morning, after Caraway. The both of them really couldn't shed the army life off their souls.

"Zack?"

The hero blinked up and turned around to see her gawking at him. He beamed at her.

"Hey, Cissnei. Morning."

Cissnei rolled her tongue against the inside of her cheek and grew apprehensive as Zack continued eating, happy as ever. Cissnei blinked wildly several times, watching the child-like light never leave his mako-marred eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ear and walked over to him. Angelo bounded up to him and started sniffing Zack's shoes and legs, eager to investigate this stranger. He started to laugh, jumping slightly.

"Hey! Knock it off," he pleaded, stuffing a hand down to push her wet nose away. Angelo licked the grease off his hand happily before running away. Zack twisted his lips as stared at his saliva drenched hand. A white linen napkin suddenly appeared in front of him.

He blinked up, meeting the woman's tranquil face.

"Kids still asleep?" he asked, flashing a grin of thanks before patting his hand clean with the napkin. Cissnei hopped up to sit on the table, overlooking him with withered fury. Pieces of past emotions for him all fell away into silenced serenity.

"Think so. None have come down yet."

Zack stretched an arm out to give her a cup of steaming coffee. Cissnei cradled it near her porcelain face, swinging her feet out once before inhaling the aroma of the caffeine.

He watched her the whole time, his cheek pressed against his raised fist.

"How'd you sleep?"

"...I did sleep...well, actually." A wrinkle of confusion appeared on Zack's forehead. Cissnei stared down at him, his eyes like chips of the dazzling sky beyond the windows. A smile overcame her. "Better than I have in months."

He gave a tiny nod of gratitude back to her. A peaceful smirk tugged Cissnei's lips up before she pressed them against the rim of her mug.

"Good to have you back, puppy."

Zack's hand slapped his forehead.

"How did you hear that?" he demanded to know, blushing in embarrassment.

"There's nothing the Turks don't know," Cissnei answered. She closed her eyes and drained half of her cup before rustling out a sigh. "And Tseng sent a text to us one day when he was trying to be funny. Rude actually laughed." She set her cup on the polished table with a loud clank, a thoughtful gleam in her brown eyes. "Mission accomplished right there."

Zack moaned louder, his face now buried in his arms on the table. Cissnei hopped off the table and strode away, leaving him to mumble mean words to Angeal in the afterlife.

His arm raised in the air when he heard her open the door to the kitchen.

"Another coffee!"

Cissnei covered her mouth as she giggled. She shook her head and looked out to the cooks of the kitchen bustling around with the morning meal, gossip dancing around the air faster than the battering of eggs.

The household only had two cooks, a happy couple. And they didn't have to wear uniforms, unlike the poor guards. Soft rock music was flowing from a rusted radio in a corner of the complex kitchen. Cissnei blinked to the woman rushing by with dripping wet silverware, albeitly forgetting she had a clean rag tucked in her back pocket. She was mumbling off, grumpy at running back and forth.

"His stomach is a bottomless pit, I swear..."

Her husband hummed in agreement behind the counter. Cissnei folded arms and leaned against it.

"Zack?"

"Yes," she answered, her curly hair up in a bun. "I swear, he's acting like as if he hasn't eaten in forever! Or like a dead man."

Oh, if they only knew the irony...

Cissnei was already banging open the door to the dining room. Zack was still in his shameful state with his head on the table, mumbling dark thoughts on how to kill a dead man. Without thinking Cissnei fished her keys out and flung them at his head.

Zack's head is protected by the aggressive black spikes coming out of it, which is also known as Zack's hair, which simply repelled Cisseni's keys to bounce into the chair next to him. KO'ed instantly.

Cissnei's keys: 0

Zack's hair: 1

No wonder Shinra never had a strict policy on hair maintenance in the army...

The woman now sprung up on her tip-toes, hands balled into little fists at her sides.

"ZACK!"

The spiky hair rose. "Huh?"

"Keep your figure in mind!"

Zack gawked as the door slammed back to a close. Immediately he reached down and grabbed his left arm, feeling hard muscle instead of fat. Sky-streaked eyes flickered to his plate of half-eaten bacon and buttery biscuits. Looking over his shoulders once Zack jumped away from the table and started doing squats. He didn't want to lose his sexy body. Aerith would dump him after a few pity dates, and Zack Fair never has or ever will take a pity date.

So engrossed in his workout that the Fair failed to notice the younger Fair was trodding past with half-closed eyes for breakfast. Silently her bare hands pushed open the door and slipped in before it slide shut again.

Eyes still half-closed Aoife pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and walked over to the refrigerator. The cook glanced up.

"Aoife we got some-eh?" The exiled ward wordlessly bent into the fridge and swerved around in a swagger, her arms dropping the carton on milk on the counter. "Aoife, we'll fix breakfast for youuuu...?" He raised an eyebrow as Aoife waddled over to the cupboards in response.

"Never mind," he grunted and shook his head, muttering to himself,"Teenage angst."

Cissnei shut her cell phone, now watching the half-awake Forgotton heave herself up on the counter to garner out a bowl.

"I guess she wants cereal today," the maid whispered behind Cissnei's back. "But...is she alright? She doesn't seem...herself."

Just then Aoife fell back off the counter. The adults gasped and took a step forward in reaction. The girl silently landed on the heels of her feet and placed the bowl next to the milk. The cooks looked harassed at this point and turned to Cissnei together, who was rubbing her arms while cautiously watching Zack's sister.

Aoife was...off. Ever since she got back last night, she seemed darker, sadder, more closed off to the world. Like some of her died off. And she looked about ready to cry when she told her friend with the eye patch to leave. It scared Cissnei, to see this repeated in Zack's blood sister. And to see her same helplessness repeated along with it.

She gasped and covered her mouth, the realization hitting her like a speeding train.

It was_ exactly_ like with Zack. Shinra was chasing him down all over Gaia when he escaped. In the very end they shot him down to death (yet he's alive and here). And this Organization XIII was chasing Aoife over all the worlds. Was it going to end the same?

Cissnei leaned on the wall and passed a hand over her forehead, her legs feeling like jelly.

"I can't let it end the same."

Before the cooks could reply the once Turk fled the kitchens to share her troubles with Rinoa's father. After staring in dumb shock for a moment they turned to see Aoife pulled out a bag of...Oreos.

"That's still Aoife," the man confirmed before focusing on scrambling eggs once more. His wife blew out a sigh before returning to cleaning dishes.

Once more the door wacked open, revealing Rinoa donned in jeans and a white shirt, loose hair tumbling over her shoulders as she leaned in. Leon's ring hung on the chain around her neck as always.

She pursed her lips, searching the room and found Aoife proceeding to fill her bowl with milk. She stalked up, mindful to be nice.

"Uhh...Aoife?"

The girl set the milk down and snapped the cap back on. Rinoa tried to peer at her face.

"Aoif', you even awake behind that hood?"

The bag of Oreos sprang into Aoife's hands. Rinoa jumped back, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Her foster sister ripped the edge open and turned the bag over, dumping a few Oreos into the pond of cold milk. A few white drops sprayed up from the rampage of falling cookies until finally Aoife slid the bag away.

Rinoa could only stroke a finger under her eyes where a drop of milk flew.

Aoife rummaged through the silverware drawer and pulled out a spoon. She fished for some "cereal" and got a soggy Oreo, but before she could put it in her mouth the cookie slipped off the tiny utensil.

Aoife frowned, blinking a few times before she formed her fingers in an odd manner. In a glow of light a knife was in her grasp.

Rinoa squeaked and took a step back. "Aoife, what are you doing?!"

The door was abused into the wall once again as another person walked in, quickly freezing when he saw the spectacle of his two friends. Carefully he tip-toed behind the sorceress and whispered in her ear.

"Uh, Rinoa...am I seeing Aoife stab Oreos in a bowl of milk, or am I dreaming?" Irvine asked, rubbing his neck.

"We're awake," Rinoa piped out. "In the presence of a emotionally burned-out Aoife."

Irvine raised an eyebrow but Rinoa pulled herself together, shaking the panic out of her head. She huffed in anger as she stepped forward, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'll tell you later, Irvine, but right now..."

The sharpshooter watched as Rinoa folded one arm over her chest and a nonexistent wind fan her hair back. He gasped, realizing she was casting magic.

Rinoa waved her arm out, focusing on Aoife as she thought of the perfect spell.

"STOP!"

And with that, a bolt of lightning cracked and sizzled the air diagonally behind Irvine, effectively raping the toaster oven. He jumped as it popped and grizzled out spews of sparks for a couple of seconds before laying to rest. Rinoa stared back in horror before looking at her hand.

"I...uhhhh...thought I cast Stop?"

"Wow..." Irvine gulped, taking three steps away from Rinoa. "Imagine what would happen if you had cast Ultima...remind me to never piss you off."

"Kay," Rinoa said breathlessly, making sure to keep her hands still at her sides. By this time Aoife was watching them coyly, an Oreo speared on her knife that she was nibbling on its chocolate edges.

"So, are you two done?"

Irvine pushed Rinoa out of the way to approach her. The girl squeaked and held her side, her hip having hit the counter. He walked up and yanked her hood down, frizzy hair now visible. Aoife glared up at him, nostrils flared.

He wasn't fazed. He could see her anger was half-hearted.

His shoulders dropped, releasing his anger. With an apologetic grin he threw an arm around her waist. She stiffened but leaned her head against him with a weary groan, rubbing the sleep from her face. Irvine chuckled and pushed a hand down on her head, pushing her away so he could look at her.

"Zell wants us to go hang out at his place today. Come with us."

Aoife's eyes narrowed, drained of light. After a moment of staring she shrugged, breaking the eye contact. She tilted her head down, shadow of a smirk on her lips.

"Thanks."

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

Ceilings, walls and floor—all black marble.

If you didn't have eyes attuned to darkness you'd never know if you were about to run into a wall or not. A line of chandilers were a tiny milky-white glow high above, the only bits of light in the room.

Valentina glided around her crystal ball, papers in the crone of her arm. The orb was glowing celestial white, blue and black smears making the shapes beyond indistinguishable. The second in command lifted her chin to the people laying in wait in the shadows.

"Missions the Master left for us. I have them ready."

"Us?" a charming voice belonging to a women blurted out."You're working, too?" Valentina rolled her eyes at the hooded Thief of Hearts.

"Listen up because I don't like to repeat myself." The woman muffled a laugh in her sleeve. "What I'm about to give you is your first mission. But from I gathered from Ares, it's basically sneaking around, observing, and—if it says to—find where the keyhole is, whether sealed or not. But it's most observing. Do _not_ go stealing hearts on this mission." Valentina turned her body fully to them to study their faces, the tail of her cape curling around her waist. She found Alexia with her arms folded and a smile on her lips, the most relaxed one in the room.

Shooting a glance at the smiling women Valentina steadied down the glossy black steps to their level, flicked a paper out and handed it to her wordlessly. Narrowing eyes darted left to right swiftly as she read it. The paper rattled slightly in her hands. Alexia lost her cool when her vision caught the world on her paper.

"I...wish to file for complaint?"

"Yeah, go wake up Ares for that," a silver-eyed girl beside her snorted. A paper was shoved in her hands and the shining eyes dilated in shock, a smirking Valentina walking away.

Alexia peered down at her friend's world. "You going solo, too?"

"Officers can handle themselves and we're short on strong fighters, so we're forced to spread ourselves thin," Valentina said, coming around with two papers left. She frowned, scanning fruitlessly in the now empty area. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"I wonder...maybe the other two officers, Jason and Mason?"

Alexia arched an eyebrow, puzzled. She turned around, worry plaguing her. "That's not like them."

Rajani tugged the hood of her cloak over, hoping the two didn't see her smiling to herself. She folded the paper up and departed in a portal, for once grateful for her premonitions.

* * *

_Yeah...like I'm going to tell you where those two are :P Sorry fangirls. And no, I won't be telling you what worlds they're going to, either. It's a surprise! ;D __This wasn't a great chapter, nothing going on. Things are slow still. But I'm working up to the start of the action, I promise. Bear with me! Just about a couple more chapters, then I'll bring in the clown._

_CoM isn't starting right now as you see. I'm going to make it start a week after KH. Why? Because I said so and this is my story. Don't like it then leave; I don't want to hear it._

_I have realized this is the third time I've given Zack a gluttony problem in my stories. o.O; _

_FF009_


	5. Where I Belong

_FF009: Hope this is somewhat decent -.- Nice change in mood of things. Enjoy it while it lasts... (hint hint HINT)_

_Zell: FaerieFighter009 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Where I Belong**

* * *

Aoife's mind was a blank as she showered, shaved (at last!), combed knots out of her hair for what felt like hours, and threw on some new shorts and a sweatshirt hoodie. When she walked out of her bathroom her eyes fell on her clock, indicating it was already the afternoon.

A sigh overcame her as she looked around her bland room.

A carpet of soft, fuzzy baby blue covered the floor. Her bed was wedged between a small dresser and a modest bookcase, full of paperbacks and novels. Her resting place was a big queen size, the wispy canopy pulled back as of now. Facing her bed was a huge dresser that contained her T.V. To the left of the bathroom door she was standing in was her closet door. The wall facing her bathroom and closet doors was her windows that were blessed with the sunset in the west.

From here she could see barely the harbor district of town next to the beach cliffs; if she squinted enough, she could see the speck of island that was the West Village on the horizon of the ocean.

Aoife walked over and unclipped the windows open, tossing her hair back as she felt the distant sea wind curling around her neck. After a minute of breathing she turned around and lifted her gaze up. A quirky thing Caraway gave her was a window on the ceiling above her bed. Luckily her room was on the highest floor. The remote was...well, where was it again?

Aoife knelt by her side dresser, moving the lamp around for the device. As she was turning to search under her bed her vision caught white boots.

Transparent white boots trimmed in gold.

The Gypsy groaned. Reluctantly she slid backwards so she could see the figure perched on the edge of her bed.

"Can you not bother me now, Faexio?"

The girl blinked deep emerald eyes, devoid of sarcastic superiority for once.

Aoife quirked her lips side to side a couple of times. Faexio was the total opposite of Rajani: where Rajani was dark and demonic, Faexio was light and angelic. Aoife started to wonder if those two were really her shoulder angel and devil come to life in human size.

Out of the three of them, Faexio effortlessly won in beauty. She'd probably make other women cry with insecurity if she had her own physical body and walked around.

Instead of wearing the same outfit as her, Faexio's sylphlike body was covered "her" Organization outfit still, mirrored white and gold instead of black and silver, a much more polished and purified ensemble in the Forgotton's opinion. Her wavy hair was like starlight, a shade of white that made snow look dull. If you were close enough you could see strands of gold here and there. Literally like an angel.

Too bad she didn't _quite_ have the personality of one. Least, Aoife knew she didn't.

Faexio looked down, eyes rimmed in concern and interest. "Aren't you going to go with your friends to Zell's? It'll help take your mind off of things for a while."

"If I do or don't, does it matter?" Aoife asked, now under the bed. The Angel wrinkled her nose and folded her arms, taken back at her lack of warmth.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm supposed to be happy now. Why am I not?"

Faexio's gripped the sides of her hips, staring down at her knees. It made no sense to her why those Nobodies affected Aoife so much. Or why Aoife was caring so much for people that literally couldn't care for her.

She shook her hair out of her eyes as Aoife stood up, covered in dust with the remote in hand. Faexio couldn't help but scold her; less than five minutes out of the shower and she was already dirty.

"You're not letting go, that's why," Faexio answered.

Aoife's hand fumbled the remote. It shook and formed into a fist and she turned her head away. Faexio watched with a sad expression. She exhaled quietly and stared at the floor, opening her mouth but the bed creaked and shifted. Looking up she saw Aoife digging her feet into some faded flip-flops before walking the door.

Her Nobody smirked and nodded to her back before disappearing.

"That's the Aoife I know."

* * *

The computer screen hummed to life and started to glow. Large calloused hands pulled back in a twitch. A Hunters' cape was draped over his body.

He stood up straight, admiring his success.

"That's more like it," the young man's voice laughed weakly, his piercing yellow eyes reflecting the machine's glow. Long, shiny black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Long side bangs framed his face, blocking the dangling sapphire drops pierced on his ears.

Mason took a step back, falling into his portal. Quickly he exited it, leading him to the dark, dusty office of Ansem the Wise. Sure it was right next to the computer room the Hunter just came from, but Mason was not one to waste time.

The study was a wreck. Books were sprawled all over haphazardly, dust was caked over the furniture and the floor was sprinkled with bits of trash and glass. A flicker of fire held in a broken lantern created a halo around the desk. Long legs were kicked up on its surface, a lanky body lounging back in the chair and a book in front of him and a hood over his head.

"Acting like a scholar instead of a monster? Hardly attractive of you, Jay."

Fingers flipped the page in response.

"I got his computer to start?"

In a flash the book was tossed behind Jason's shoulder. Under the shadows of the fiery glow, the Weaver's face appeared like stone, the eyes like phosphorus jewels.

"Ansem the Wise's?" Jason asked softly. He nodded, to which his twin stood up to. "How?"

Mason waved at him to follow. The other Hunter nodded and walked around to him. His face and eyes were the same (though they shone with different emotion). The similarities stopped there.

Jason was less filled out with muscle (not to say he was anywhere near unfit). His attire was less formal and completely not Mason's choice of fashion. Baggy dark Tripp pants hung low on his hips, no shoes adored his feet, and a dark green shirt fit snugly over his chest. A single lock of black hair had fallen over his right eye; with the hood pulled up, you wouldn't know that the rest of his hair had been dyed dark green.

Mason always chided his twin for his, as the other Hunters put it, "emo" look when he didn't act it enough. Jason simply laughed each time.

"How did you even get it to boot up?" Jason continued to interrogate, one hand in his pocket.

"I'm smart like that? Don't insult me, I'm your elder," he answered and reached over to ruffle his hair out.

Jason rolled his eyes and slapped his arm off. He groaned darkly, fingering his hair in order. He seemed less perky being here. But then, why was he so cheery? This is where they lost their humanity, somewhere in the basements of this old castle.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he pointed out.

Jason's eyes shuddered a few times for sleep until they widened in realization. "Oh shit."

He looked over his shoulder before jumping over the desk. He disappeared behind it when he knelt down to pick up this "something," which grumbled sleepily in incoherent grunts.

"Don't bitch at me, Anomi. I haven't eaten."

"I don't function consciously during this time of day, you know that," whined a girl's sluggish voice. The Heartless growled. Mason sighed, bored as he waited on Dumb and Dumber to appear over the desk.

"It's the afternoon. Stop being a brat and start walking."

"Well why don't we switch hearts and you be the Forgotton with the hundreds of memories attacking you at random, and I'll strut around as the hot 'n dark villain?"

A deeper growl and then Jason rose up, his fanged teeth bared, a travel-worn Anomi draped over one shoulder. The blue-haired girl whined with closed eyes, reaching one hand down when he turned to leave.

"My headphoooones."

The Hunter rolled his eyes and kicked a foot backwards, licking his lip ring out of stressful habit. The headphones flipped up in the air a couple times, high enough for the Forgotton to snatch and slip over her ears.

"Thank you, sexy man."

Jason grunted, striding up to his brother opening up a portal again. They traveled the short distance in silence.

It was only until Jason saw the large glowing computer screen he became a believer. And dropped Anomi.

"Whoa, it's working."

"Your surprise is _really_ offensive, you know that?" Mason said laconically as Jason knelt down in front of the monitor. The Bloodshedder cracked his neck and walked up to the computer, standing next to Jason as he clicked a couple times. The screen was now asking for the password.

"Okay, work it," he ordered, rubbing his shadowed eyes.

Mason threw his arm out with a "Is this guy for real?" expression. None of them bothered to notice Anomi shakily pushing up in a sit, grumbling something about stupid hungry Heartless.

"What do you mean, work it? I just figured how to boot it up, not hack in it."

Jason sighed dramatically with a roll of the eye, agitated at this major setback. "You said you got it to start. I thought you got into his database," he mumbled, rubbing his left temple. "Why even come to this godforsaken place if we can't even hack in Ansem the Wise's files?

"Start, yes. Hack, no. Excuse me for being a Heartless mercenary instead of a skinny computer nerd."

"Fine. Just shut up for a minute," Jason groaned, his head cradled in his arms on the keypad. Mason blinked and wrung one arm up, feeling his pulse.

"Are you drunk?"

"More like hangover," Anomi coughed, tipping over sideways as she stood up. Mason blinked again and let go of Jason's arm.

"Ex-excuse me? Since when do you drink?"

"Since you decided to take me back to the hell of our childhood," Jason sounded from beneath his arms. His brother closed his eyes. "Being here reminds me of shit I don't want to relive, of the shit and bastards that made me into this monster, so be thankful I'm half drunk right now or I would have lost my mind."

Anomi shivered, staring at the metal floor with sad eyes. Mason grunted thoughtfully.

"Right. Sorry. Just...I didn't want to come here alone, myself. Need you to keep my mind."

A hard laugh floated up to him. "It's okay, bro."

The human present decided she could no long stand up vertical and proceeded to fall to the floor on her own. Her skull was not liking this treatment.

Mason only flickered his pale eyes back in reaction.

"Don't tell me you're drunk, too."

"No. I don't. Jason only did last night. But you know...sometimes he'll go clubbing and leave me with Alexia. He even wears shoes and loses the cape. He's been doin' the female population real good," she giggled. "And hard."

Jason slid his hands over his face in an effort to hide his blushing. "Anomi, shut up or I might kill you."

Mason's eyes had dilated, jaw dropped at the truth come to light. Anomi rolled her green eyes, realizing Mason was melting into another melodramatic meltdown.

"_You've been sleeping with human women?!"_

Jason jumped away at the sudden snap in volume, waving one hand up in a "sorta" handshake to answer.

Sorta? Sorta?!

He responded by slapping Jason upside his alcohol-intoxicated head, sending Hunter toppling over on the ground. He rolled over on his back and rubbed his hooded head as Mason lost control.

"Fucking idiot, I swear on our mother's grave..."

"Indoor voice, please."

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR HALF-HEARTLESS BABIES RUNNING AROUND THE WORLDS, YOU SLUT!"

Wow. The way saliva flew with that shout...

"Coulda used a nicer choice of words there," Anomi whispered, keeping her headphones clamped over her ears to dim out the man's shouts.

"Anomiiii, this is why I told you not to tell 'im," Jason groaned, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling far above. Mason's arm then proceeded to have a seizure, itching to strangle his twin's neck and strangle out all the stupid air in his stupid lungs and end his stupid life. Fortunately, a small hand clasped onto his big shoulder.

"Silly Mason, don't worry," Anomi assured, suddenly behind him. "It's only occasionally. But those few times he does get some action—" Jason felt offended at her wording; she could have at least played that part up. "—he uses protection!" Anomi smiled, thumping the shell-shocked Hunter on the back. "See? No Jason babies." She shook her head with a dark frown. "You'd be a very horrible uncle, anyway."

To this Mason abruptly collapsed to the floor, his back pressed against the wall and a hand over his captive heart.

The click of heels from the doorway made them all freeze.

"Ah ha...ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha..."

The Night Goddess drifted out the shadows, cold and unemotional.

"And I thought my jokes were bad..."

"Excuse me?" Mason said.

The woman rolled her eyes and presented their mission papers. "I'll be sure to file you two being absent at the mission meeting for the Master when he wakes up. And I'll be docking your wages for this, as well."

Jason curled up in a ball in an effort to hide from her. "Now I'm poor as a hobo."

* * *

The breezes crossed the sea and billowed over the four teenagers. It was a cool breeze, one that made Aoife close her eyes and open her mouth to. She arched her neck, relishing the old humidity and sea spray of the ocean. The nature of this world was nothing like the World That Never Was, were it was rainy, cold and dark. No life there, just fake winds and unreal clouds and sky.

And the _sun_—feeling the light on her skin was such a revival in her.

Her gray-green eyes parted open after inhaling the air. She almost could cry, feeling so blessed to see that over bright orb above her again.

Rinoa giggled, turning around to stare at her friend. "You that happy being back, huh?"

Aoife nodded with a toothy smile. "I missed it. You guys. The sea, the sun!" She laughed and twirled around once, beaming up at the light in the sky. "I can't believed I lived without it for all those long days."

They were walking on foot to where Zell lived, which was in the harbor district of the city. It was only about a ten minute walk from the city. The road curved around fields before sloping down to it. They had just reached the slope when Zell bumped Aoife's arm and pointed out toward something. Aoife glanced over. Rough black rocks, formed high and strong in crude pillars, were huddled outside the corner of the main land. The beach cliffs, _their_ place.

Zell nudged her and pulled her along. "We'll go there later."

Aoife looked over to him with narrowed eyes, the corners of her lips quirking up. "Here I thought you were all talk and no thought," she said softly, hooking her arm around his. He grinned, taking it as a compliment.

It took less than two minutes for them to arrive in the harbor area. Feeling nervous Aoife made sure to pull her hood up before they started to mingle in the streets, just in case someone wanted to pester her for juicy gossip.

Nothing had changed (not that she expected any). It was still crowded and ever moving with noises. Aromas of savory seafood clung to every open doorway of a home or restaurant. If you wandered deep in the district carefully, you'd fine a wayward melody of a guitar. Still leaning Zell's arm Aoife was observing the bustle of life when something hard smacked into her right leg. Aoife stumbled to a stop and looked around, finding a weary-looking but smiling woman walking in their direction.

"Sorry 'bout that. Told my kids they could go to the pier," she called out. Irvine and Rinoa stopped, spinning around with confused faces. Aoife blinked and turned around, seeing two children running in the direction of the pier. Aoife smiled affectionately.

"They gonna jump in the ocean, huh?" she asked the woman with a light-hearted chuckle. She huffed but her white teeth were stuck in a grin.

"In this heat today, who wouldn't? They're good swimmers and the sea below the old pier is a clean spot."

Rinoa smiled, watching the kids race away. She broke off with a gasp when she saw Aoife running after them.

"Aoife?!"

"Oh, what's up?" Irvine grinned, tipping his hat in respect to the lady before following after. Rinoa sighed, shaking her head before running after with Zell, too. The three sped through the crowds, thundering over the wooden pier and skidded to a stop to watch the spectacle.

The two kids jumped off the rail and into the bright, blue ocean, laughing in elation. Aoife slowed into a jog for a moment, kicking off her flip-flops and flipping her sweatshirt over her head before breaking into a full-out sprint.

Starting to laugh the first time today Aoife threw herself on the rickety railing and dove into the ocean, feeling either brave or stupid she didn't care. She was thinking about only herself right now.

A colony of harmless orange fish rushed by as she swam forward, the cold chilling every pore of her exposed skin. Aoife shivered but welcomed it, allowing a current to tug her deeper in the water. She closed her eyes and spun around in the deep deposit of sea, letting the temperature and curls of water engulf all of thoughts.

It was bliss, to focus only on her senses and nothing of hearts.

Opening her eyes to the sun-glowing surface Aoife caught the kids already swimming for land. Slowly she kicked up to the surface, meeting air under a spray of salt water. She blinked the ocean out of her eyes before staring up at the blue sky. Fuzzy beams of heat emitted on her, a nice combination from the cold waters. She sighed and backstroked a couple times until a wolf-whistle caught her attention.

She rolled her eyes and looked up, seeing Rinoa smack Irvine as Zell walked up with her things.

"Come on, Aoife! My ma's fixin' fish for us and I'm starving!" Aoife barely heard Zell yell from above the lull of the sea. His tone came across little agitated at skipping breakfast (actually, he let Zack eat most of his) but his smile was visible even from Aoife's view.

She grinned and waved an arm up, water drops dancing up.

"Sorry! I'm coming up!"

* * *

The slam of a screen door echoed through the house.

"Ma, I'm home!"

Aoife shivered and sniffed in the aroma of catfish wavering from the kitchen, dripping wet on the carpet. Zell walked to the right, ducking his head under the door way, his hands in his pockets as he drifted over to his foster mom. He flicked out a few paper plates and threw himself back on the table.

"Ma. Aoife's here."

The three guests squeezed into the door frame. Humidity mixed with the smell of in the kitchen, a touch of sea air making it a bit cooler in the small area.

A woman with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail rubbed her hands off on a cloth before turning away from the steaming stove. Her dark eyes went straight to the water dripping off of Aoife. And onto her clean floor.

"No," she said instead of a hello, shaking her head. "No no no, none of that in here, you know I never let you guys run in here with the sea falling of you."

Aoife panicked and hopped back, throwing her arms around Irvine and Rinoa with bent legs, not realizing she did not have to touch the floor to create a pond. Zell snickered and jumped up, exiting to retrieve a towel.

"Sorry 'bout that," Aoife mumbled with her head down. Ms. Dincht started to laugh.

"It's okay. You were gone for so long you're just forgetting old habits left and right now."

Aoife grinned sheepishly, a gush of affection overflowing her at Zell's mom usual gruff attitude.

"So, you doing alright, Aoife?" she asked as she checked on finishing the fish. Aoife made to jump off of her friends but the older woman held a hand out. "No no, you just got back. You probably didn't have any decent meals while you were kidnapped and who knows what else."

Aoife's eyebrows scrunched up. "Kidnapped?"

"Well, yeah. Right?"

"Uh, sure."

'I'm going to kill someone if people keep bringing that up.'

_I'll help! _

Ms. Dincht stared suspiciously at her uncertain answer. As if acting savior Zell walked on in and slapped two towels at Aoife's face. The girl squeaked and fell back into the wall.

"Thank you?"

Zell grinned and helped her up as Rinoa and Irvine helped themselves to some mouth watering fish. After settling down and a few minutes of eating and talking (Aoife artfully dodging questions from Ms. Dincht by taking seconds) the four friends lounged out in the living room.

"Hey Zell?" Aoife asked, throwing herself on the couch.

"Hm?"

"Where's Soliel?"

The martial artist eyebrows flew up before frowning. Soliel was Zell's foster sister. Both of them were adopted by Ms. Dincht and practically were blood siblings. She was also Aoife's age, though the Forgotton didn't hang out with her as much as Rinoa, only at school.

Zell lobbed his head off the edge of the couch.

"MA!!"

"What?!"

"Where the hell's Soliel?! I thought she'd come down to see Aoife!"

"She went out, Zell. The usual."

Zell propped his head back against a pillow and laid his legs across Aoife's lap. "She's out."

Aoife rolled her eyes and pushed him off. "Thanks, I don't need an echo for the message to sink into my cranium."

"I'm surprised you know what that is," Rinoa mumbled. The girl squeaked when she got a pillow smacked into her face.

"Remote," Zell drawled over to Irvine. He tossed it and sat on the armrest next to Rinoa. Channels flipped by in neon flashes, Zell groaning when they reached the news channels. He stopped on one channel long enough for them to hear something that discreetly sounded like Aoife's name.

Said person's jaw dropped.

"Go back, go back, go back," Rinoa ordered in a trembling tone and leaned forward. Aoife paled and threw herself on Zell to wrestle it away.

"GIVE IT ZELL!"

"Aoife get off! This could be important!"

Zell flipped themselves around and threw the remote away. He knelt down on her back while folding her arms down against her back. Aoife tried to kick him but Rinoa was sitting on her legs now. Traitor.

"You two get your heavy asses up! You're crushing my lungs!!"

"Shut up!"

"Guys, what's wrong in there?"

"NOTHING!" the four chorused to Ms. Dincht, Aoife's voice more of a wheezing.

Irvine picked up the remote from the floor and turned the volume up. He walked out of the way so Aoife had a full view of a reporter woman in a stylish body suit. Heavy makeup was pasted over her thin face and her blonde hair up in a bun.

"I thought reporters couldn't enter our neighborhood!" Rinoa shrieked and pointed at the screen. Caraway's mansion could be seen in the distance. "We're too rich for them!"

Zell and Irvine rolled their eyes.

"Damn bitched up, snot ugly reporter is gonna be stalking me now," Aoife growled, feeling heat spread over her face. She was in the actual news for everyone to see and talk about. A nightmare came true at last.

Zell clamped a hand over her mouth as he and the other two leaned forward.

"_Details on her disappearance have still not been released. Caraway is issuing no comment at this time and no one—"_

"Oh Kingdom Hearts, why me?" Aoife moaned and buried her head down in the cushions to suffocate. "Now everyone and the school's gonna to be on me. And that reporter lady is gonna try to get a story out of me so she gain popularity and a raise in her salary."

"It should blow over soon, right?" Irvine said with an uncertain smile. Aoife pulled her head and watched the last recap of gossip with narrowed eyes.

"_With the mystery surrounding Aoife Fair's absolute disappearance, along with her reappearance last night with the shower of shooting stars and falling light, this is no doubt one case going to be talked about for a while. I personally am interested in hearing the full story from the local East High student herself, who starts her sophomore year of high school on Monday," _the woman revealed with a grin, an obsessive gleam in her brown eyes. It frightened all of them._ "Dina Smith, reporting live for channel 9 news. Bob?" _

Irvine killed the screen off. Their harassed expressions were all reflected in the black.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I...hate...all of you."

* * *

_XD_

_Of course everyone wants to know where she's been. Especially that darn Dina Smith (where do I come up with this stuff lol) _

_Yeah. Valentina channeled Heath Ledger a la the Joker a bit there. Sorry if the Hunter part was crappy; they've been giving me writer's block, I realize. So I made fun of Jason since he's the fangirl magnet. Bah. And you got to see some Mason at last. _

_This is important: **I have the next chapter written already. So once I get at least 10 reviews for this, I'll put it up.** See, you could have a quick update for once! XD Come on, I know you guys can do it (you did it before). And the next one'll be much better: DRAMA (coughfromanOrganizationmembercoughsneeze) and I'll bring in the "clown" at last._

_Cloud: The clown? Oh, you mean-_

_FF009: -tackles Cloud- NO SPEAKING OF THE CLOWN!_


	6. I Think We Have an Emergency

_FF009: Some of y'all are dying, so I'll let it slide and update now lol. This just might be the chapter you all were waiting for. Gosh, I hope it's decent. -crosses fingers- _

_Irvine: Faerie doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney. She only this crazy story and the OCs (except Anomi). _

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Think We Have an Emergency**

* * *

The last of Aoife and the gang's weekend flew by fast, quiet, and without conflict.

The only conflict was from that reporter woman, Dina Smith, and her lackey camera man whose name Aoife never caught. Luckily they couldn't step on Caraway's property without meeting a range of armed guards. Thank everything sacred and holy they were big and intimidating enough.

No Heartless or Nobodies were sighted in their world, which deeply disturbed Aoife (Faexio included) and Cissnei. There weren't even any small fry lurking around to watch for Number 0's whereabouts, where Zack's strong heart was, or monitoring Rinoa, being the new sorceress. If there were any around, they never saw it. That possibility and paranoia kept Aoife wide awake at nights, listening for any sounds. Especially outside her window, where she first saw a Heartless. She couldn't let herself relax, feeling responsible for this world if someone attacked, Organization Nobody or Hunter.

Neither of them would attack, right?

Aoife couldn't honestly say no. Ares and Xemnas hated each other it seemed. Even asleep and in "hibernation," Aoife had the sick feeling the Master Hunter had his tricks to act. The question was just how twisted his tricks were, and when he'd use them.

Yet, every night with this fruitless act of staying awake, her mind would remember things. And it always came down to one being, the little things attached to him: a scent of fire and leather, the taste of his mouth, that growl in his voice.

She didn't even have to imagine his face to dissolve in tears, alone to suffer in the memories of that stupid _stupid_ infatuation. Fatigue would have knock her out into black sleep, only feeling at rest for a few seconds when her alarm clock's shrieks dragged her back out of the dream world.

Those shadows under her eyes wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

So when the new school year started Monday Aoife felt like a zombie with a bad dye job in her hair (that's what she decided to say if people saw the white in her hair). Hoping to avoid that awkward question, the fifteen year old would tie her hair up in a high ponytail, combing her hair in a way so that the two white locks weren't revealed. Another thing she was doing without thinking was she wore the Organization boots instead of regular shoes with the school uniform (the dress code had nothing against boots from what she remembered).

Oh yes: East High School had school uniforms. It was one of those "special" private schools Caraway forced her and Rinoa go to.

Joy.

At least Irvine and the others were smart enough to get as well, else Aoife'd be dying right now.

The new sophomore could feel her eyebrow twitching as she looked at herself in the mirror, wearing the correct attire. Though it didn't feel correct, being used to leather robes hiding her body: a polo black shirt (black, red or white were allowed, but Aoife liked black best) with a red, white and black plaid skirt. To Aoife it was a little too short for comfort, an unnecessary stimulus to feel more self-conscious about herself.

Faexio was eying her skirt with a nauseating, appalled expression, as if she caught a whiff of something foul. "Who...the hell decided the length for female students' skirts...? Because," she laughed lightly with a shake of the head, white hair sweeping into her neck, "I would like to shove a knife into his or her liver and knees."

Her light raised a dark eyebrow as she dryly noted, "Wow...you _are_ the perfect woman for Saix."

The Angel possessed her a second to make her trip down the stairs for that. Oh, what a great support Faexio was for the nerve-wrecked Aoife.

Aoife, with Rinoa, walked to school because the institution was only a half mile outside the "rich people's" neighborhood. The problem with this routine was, once they left their neighborhood, Dina Smith with her lackey camera guy popped up on their route to their first day of school. Faexio was itching to come out and say some threats. Or have target practice.

"Morning, Aoife!" the harpy greeted, snapping her tacky blue heels across the concrete. It vaguely reminded them of someone smacking bubble gum very loudly. "So how's life been back here so far?"

"Don't answer," Rinoa literally growled. "Don't speak to them."

Feigning lack of social skills?

Damn. That Leon rubbed off on her after all.

Aoife ducked her head and walked closer to Rinoa, blushing as the duo raced across the empty street. She wasn't comfortable in interacting with rabid reporters.

"Aoife! How's it going? Are you doing alright, any problems? What happened during your ordeal? Did your kidnappers assault you?" Dina chirped with excitement on rather gloomy questions. It made Rinoa's skin crawl.

Did training fights with some of the Organization members count as assault? Aoife winced at the memory of her fight with Saix.

"..."

"Come on, kid, smile for the camera. It'll make for great magazine covers," the nameless man said in a rather pushy matter.

"M-magazine covers!?" Aoife repeated in horror, forgetting about the rolling camera. Dina nodded, euphoric at this verbal reaction and proceeded to push Rinoa away and shove the microphone under her nose.

"Yes Aoife! A smile that'll let the world know you're past those dark, depressing days of captivity! You could launch a modeling career with that face and body, I bet! What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Oh oh my sweet lord of candy chocolate I'm going to vomit why are you looking at my body lady?" Aoife managed to word vomit before sprinting for school and a toilet to actually vomit.

Dina staggered back a few times, stunned at her ability to scare minors.

Faking a cough she tucked some stray blonde strands back before noticing a PMSing sorceress was glaring at her.

The woman put on a plastic smile. "Rinoa Heartily! Hi! You're a senior this year, right? Tell me, you have a boy toy yet? Where do you get your hair done because I loooove it. Does Aoife have a secret lover? Is it really true that you don't speak to your father because of your mother's death? Is Aoife doing well? She must have told you what happened, right, being like best friends and all..."

Rinoa was actually at that "time of the month" so mentioning private, personal matters about her father almost made her cast down an inferno on the woman, stab her with Blizzaga spells a few times and then slam an Aeroga spell upside her empty head.

Instead the sorceress lifted her nose in the air and sauntered away.

"No comment."

Dina glared her beady brown eyes at Rinoa's back. "Teenagers. Hate their arrogant attitudes."

Suddenly a whip of lightning split into the camera and then a burst of fire engulfed the machine. The man yelped and jumped back, dropping the camera to break into pieces the street. The noise of the chaos hid Rinoa's giggles.

"What did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything, the thing just malfunctioned all of a sudden," the camera man gasped, bending over his precious tool for ruining lives now dead.

Dina facepalmed. "We just lost valuable shots for the gossip channel. Replace that by this afternoon and we'll do double to make up for it."

"Wha...you know what? That's it, Dina. I QUIT!!"

"_WHAT?! _You can't quit, you're my husband!"

"Then I'll go back to college and file for divorce!" Frank aka Mr. Smith yelled, flailing his arms about before stomping away.

"Honey, wait!" Dina called out and sped after her spouse.

Such odd relationships can only be found in the Dayspring Villages. The good thing to this was that Dina and Frank would not be able to replace their camera for a few days and, with no camera, had no confidence to stalk Aoife.

But they'd be back.

* * *

So back to the school schedule.

Woot.

Now, the gang a loose routine. Aoife and Rinoa would wait around the front steps for Irvine, then Zell and Soleil to arrive. The former always arrived first, living near the city unlike the Dinchts.

Faexio looked out at the uniform Irvine had to wear, which wasn't bad: black slacks with a white polo shirt (a combination mostly all the boys wore). She giggled to herself when she noticed he still wore his cowboy hat; Aoife mentally explained the school let him slide and keep it on. How, they'd never know.

When Zell arrived solo the trio asked what was up, to which the martial artist replied while shifting and averting his eyes that Soleil was real sick and asked Aoife to give him her assignments after school. Aoife accepted lightheartedly. Faexio didn't buy it, making a mental note to remember this strange behavior for the future.

'Damn suspicious conscious, you better shut up during class,' Aoife warned as they walked in the school under the rings of the first bell. Thankfully she no longer had the urge to blow chunks.

_Least I'm the smart one here,_ Faexio hissed. Aoife stopped talking to her after that.

The four teenagers had managed to get lockers together (Aoife was suspicious Caraway pulled strings; it was the kind of gesture he'd do for her and Rinoa), yet once the books for their morning classes were gathered, the three seniors parted from Aoife, who sucked in air and ventured through the crowds, gripping onto the straps of her backpack tighter than necessary. The girl felt queasy without Soleil as a support and friend. She prayed that she'd get better by tomorrow, noticing the behavior of the school to her.

There were hundreds of eyes on her.

Everywhere she went...someone was eying her, so intensely it made Aoife feel like they could see through her. It was so uncomfortable; the stares were alienating her already.

Great. There went her tiny confidence at attempting to get a social life this year.

Countless whispers hovered around her as she walked the halls and hurried in classrooms. She kept her eyes down, not having the guts to look for even casual friends that were now a part of those whispers. Past the tears, Aoife hopelessly wished she was two years older so she could be with Rinoa, Zell and Irvine during those first hours back in school.

The response of East High's population renewed her old, half-witted feelings of an outsider. The outcast again. All because she took Xemnas' hand to the Order, to more heartache, and more knowledge on things she wished she never was exposed to.

She remembered how the students would all hush and whisper behind each other's shoulders when a teacher called roll and reached her name—History, English, Math and Biology were repeats of the same thing, only in different settings. In each period they looked at her like a shiny piece of jewelry or a well of exhilarating gossip. It made Aoife want to sink into the floor and fade from sight. She kept her head down, listening to the teachers go on about syllabuses without processing it, feeling her cheeks were blushing whenever she caught a breath of a gossip being muttered around her, like buzzing bees. The very fact they were doing this stung her unwhole heart.

She didn't try to talk to her school friends—the questions would eventually come and her tears would fall. Her paranoia increased with this new stress.

Fortunately, lunch was a haven for Aoife. Eating with Rinoa, Zell and Irvine in the cafeteria made her feel just a bit safer and relaxed. Irvine, though the ever annoying womanizer, put Aoife before his interests and gave glares that quelled people's confidence of walking up and talking to them. It made Aoife feel all warm and fuzzy, to have this friend protecting her like this as though natural.

She showed her gratitude by letting Irvine have some of her precious Oreos. That was a huge privilege.

Rinoa and Zell, who had both been gone for a short while, also attracted some whispers, laughs and stares with the Gypsy. They didn't even seem to notice it. Aoife got a little jealous at their mature attitudes, but overall simply wanted to be like that.

Classes after lunch weren't as bad, but still not super great. Choir made Aoife isolate from her group, but they only seemed zestful and happy at her return rather than interested on her disappearance, throwing hugs and caring words at her. They only focused on today, the now; learning this made Aoife feel not so bad, yet still paranoid since the_ rest _of the class weren't on the same mind link.

Computer class was a blessing in disguise. A computer monitor was in front of her rather than a girl trying to ask her where she'd been (plus, the teacher was a coach and an easygoing kind of man).

The last glass, Gym, had Zell in it. Aoife'd have Zell teach her some techniques and train after the usual run around the track or what not. Since they'd actually work out, the teachers never kept a leash on them. Afterwards, Aoife'd give Zell Soliel's homework assignments at their lockers and they'd separate to home.

Basically, those were how the days passed during the first week.

Aoife barely saw Cissnei, who was always in and out, busy with errands.

Zack was still adjusting back to home, realizing it had changed since ten years ago. If he wasn't with Cissnei, training or being a couch potato, he was talking with Caraway. In a way that was no surprise; Zack told Aoife that they were discussing their parent's property and small fortune left behind. Since Aoife wasn't eighteen she couldn't inherit it. Now that Zack was here, he could claim and take it back now. But when her brother asked if she was ready to look at their parents' wills, Aoife could only shake her head.

One reason was Aoife knew she wouldn't be able to handle it and stay sane.

Another was that she couldn't separate from Rinoa. Far back as middle school Aoife planned on staying here until graduation at the least. Leaving Rinoa alone with her father was a troubling thought. After all the times Rinoa had been there for her—and she risked her life with Zell, world exploring for her sorry ass—Aoife would not abandon her a second time. The only favor Rinoa asked was to keep her being a sorceress a secret from her old man. That was readily done.

But, the prospect of living with Zack seemed really nice. However hazardous it might be. Could Zack even cook?

Her brother didn't press her and asked Caraway if he could live with them, at least until they were both ready. The man approved.

Slowly, the whispers at school had dwindled down. The stares continued when it became obvious she and the others wouldn't talk. With no answers, rumors spread like smothering wildfire, nasty things the three seniors heard all too well and trickled down to Aoife.

Though not surprised to learn this, Aoife heard that Zell got into a fight and landed in detention. Rinoa said he fought with some guy that was saying something nasty about her and broke his nose. And a rib or four. Aoife could only sigh. These immature reactions from the students only made her want to run away again.

One very odd, very noticeable thing was that Soleil was still "sick."

Aoife didn't press Zell, for he'd shut off with an uncomfortable expression, and just gave him the assignments for his sister. She hid her sadness and disappointment from him, thinking she was selfish to need Soleil to cling to during classes.

With this temporary setback, Aoife's mind would drift off during lectures, wondering what those Nobodies were doing. Who was in what world now, how Xemnas was dealing with her abandonment, if Demyx was happy. If Zexion was alright...how Roxas was doing...

Her heart felt like a clump of mud inside her chest.

Faexio was a lifesaver during school, occasionally warning her to pay attention, hinting at a solution to a problem, or to avoid going down a certain hall. A couple times she asked how she was feeling. Once she commanded Aoife to stop thinking about "you-know-who."

Yet even Faexio's sullen, ill-natured attitude did not morph the way her heart felt. The new year wasn't becoming something Aoife was grateful for.

Then something happened.

* * *

It was on Thursday, leaving Computer class for Gym.

Aoife, familiar with her travel in between classes, went to her locker to throw her books and binders away in exchange for a water bottle, her towel and a novel (in case Zell decided to be lazy and wanted to sunbathe outside). The late bell already rang but the girl didn't need to hurry. Coaches let at least ten minutes for people to change.

Laying her towel around her neck Aoife fitted the water and novel in the crone of one arm to fish out her source of music.

She strolled down the halls of the first floor at a leisurely pace, poking the tiny earphones in her ears before focusing on her sleek music player. Her head was bent down at finding a song she was in the mood for, so absorbed in the search she didn't listen to the footfall on the floor. It was when her paperback was rudely tugged out of her arm and her water bottle clattered on her foot that Aoife came to.

The girl made a gawking, offended noise and whirled around to demand for her book.

Her yell got choked back in petrifying gasp, seeing wild red hair and sea foam green eyes staring down at her novel. Her voice was stolen in the surprise of a moment.

She opened then closed her mouth, opening it again as she finally remembered to breathe.

'No no no no no this isn't happening, I'm hallucinating. I'm here, _he_ _isn't here!'_

_Let me take ov—_

'I'm not helpless, dammit.'

No, she just wanted to prove she wasn't weak around Axel now.

Emotions stretched and stretched like uncurling thunder in her crackled heart. Her knees bucked together, legs seeming to grow soft like jelly as her skin started to sweat at the object of her pain standing there. Staggering back two steps her breath became unpatterened.

Why was he suddenly here?

The Nobody flipped to the first pages, mocking interest in what Aoife was reading. Not even looking at her.

Her fingers curled into her palms, deeper and deeper, until she felt fiery hot pain, ready to launch at him, to punch and scream her pain at him, to run away, to fall on her knees and break down—she held the side of her head and took another step back, feeling light-headed with the explosion of emotions.

"A-Axel."

Aoife mentally slapped herself, realizing she sounded weak.

'Suck it up and make him leave.'

Gripping her fists tighter Aoife stood tall, back straight and shoulders pulled back, summoning a glare full of sparkling anger.

"Give me back my book!" she ordered louder than intended. It was as if her reaction was the one Axel was waiting for.

Eerily slow, his long fingers squeezed the book shut, gaze still cast down at the cover.

"So quick you were to move on..."

Aoife blinked, surprised at his unusually soft tone. He brought his heated eyes up.

"Never once did you think about Roxas. Of course your heart-filled friends are more important, huh?" he scoffed bitterly.

This made Aoife want to scream until her head split. Of course Axel cared only about Roxas (and himself). But how dare he accuse her of not caring about him. How dare he think she stopped caring about that blonde boy when she risked her neck just to go back and say goodbye to him.

"You got to be kidding me..." Aoife rolled her eyes, shaking her head to the ceiling. "I am done talking to you, we are done, now give my book back and get the hell out."

She really wanted to scream but teachers would come running, and who knows what Axel would do with victims to use on Aoife. Wanting to end this before she got another heart attack or Faexio lashed out with rifles, Aoife stepped forward to snatch her book away. The red head smirked with nothing innocent and stepped back, holding her book up above his head.

Aoife felt the saline build around her eyes at this cruel tactic. She jumped up, trying to steal it back, but the both of them knew that was hopeless.

"Axel, give it back."

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." He smirked at her as she kept jumping for it, entertained.

'Stupid jerk just loves to play with me.'

Finally she backed away, realizing she was standing much too close to Axel, too close for comfort. Aoife folded her arms under her breasts, glaring at him with her right leg jerking, itching to kick him in the groin. Her nose twitched, the smell of him now renewed in her mind.

"Start talking before I get physical."

"Now baby, we'd have to excuse ourselves to an abandoned classroom for that."

"_Don't call me that!"_

Axel stopped, eyes wide at her sudden scream. He frowned, studying her. Her chest heaved, eyes harboring suffering and rage he couldn't understand. Tiny tendrils of hair highlighted her flushed face. Despite her state, he couldn't help but like how Aoife looked in this school uniform...he was suddenly curious...

Aoife was now blinking at him with question as to why he was no longer looking at her eyes. More saline pushed around the rims of her eyes as a shamed blush crept over her cheeks. She bared her teeth, body hitching in a slight crouch, forgetting the advice Zell told her about charging an opponent stronger than her. Rage and pain were occupying all thoughts now. She didn't care if it was a stupid move. She was tired of keeping the heartache locked inside.

Axel was raising an eyebrow at her change in posture when she ran for him, a fist raised. It was as if he himself was not aware of what he did next.

He met her by moving to the side and grabbing her under one armpit and at the waist to lift her in the air, green eyes hazed with something unreadable. Aoife gripped down on his shoulders, pushing the heel of her foot against his stomach with a grunt to free herself. She got lost when he spun around, her thick hair flying over her vision before as she was roughly slammed into the lockers.

The girl made a high gasping noise of pain, knowing bruises would come with this courteous treatment. She jumped slightly when Axel walked in front of her. The last place she wanted to be was between Axel and the lockers.

She knew she could use her power over metal to snap a locker apart to bash into Axel's head.

She couldn't ignore the way his hands were curled around her hips, tight and possessive.

She reacted by doing nothing, only looking away with her heart thundering in her ears. This position was making her remember times with him she did not need to be reminded of.

Smiling down at her submissiveness Axel stepped a little closer and tugged on her towel a few times before throwing it away. Aoife stared up at him, begging with tear-torn eyes to _stop_.

"Get out."

It made Axel smirk.

"I came here to warn you of something, you know, because I'm sure Roxas would snap back at the Organization if he heard something happened to you, and that wouldn't have pleasant results. I caught something from one of those Hunters, something about sending a 'clown' to attack here tomorrow to find a girl connected to a witch. Now...don't I deserve a sweet lil thank you?"

Aoife rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. She talked with Rajani and made a deal. They weren't going to attack her unless they finally lost their minds to the darkness. He was up to something.

"If you're here to bring me back I won't go silent and without a fight."

Axel started to laugh. Aoife fought down a shiver, feeling his body move with the fake expression of emotion.

"Please..." He leaned forward, his lips next to her ear. "Aoife, I don't want you anymore."

"Good, that makes two of us," Aoife snorted. Axel tilted his head at this answer, his breath washing over her neck. Aoife swallowed down saliva. Goosebumps rose over her arms when one warm hand slid up her side. Aoife shut her eyes, aware he could feel her racing heart pressed against his chest, betraying her hard demeanor. Why couldn't someone step out of a class already?!

"So you hate me now, right?"

Still keeping her eyes shut Aoife pushed her hands against his chest and her body back against the lockers, hoping to create enough space to get out of this trap. The heartless man chuckled, bringing his body closer to stop the attempt. An arm snaked above her head as the other encircled around her waist. He leaned in, staring into her averted doe eyes, trying to decipher them.

"Inflict it on me."

Aoife blinked up in confusion. The rosy heat came back to her cheeks as, centimeter by centimeter, he lowered his face in front of hers, keeping her eye contact.

Their lips were practically touching. They did when he spoke.

"C'mon baby, I wanna feel your hate...or...is it something else your body's trying to tell me?"

Aoife trembled, needing to block out the contact from her mind and memory. In a fluid motion Axel changed tactic and tilted his face around to her neck and slowly—excruciatingly slow—licked a trail along her neck, up to her earlobe. She whimpered, gripping scrunches of his leather coat in her fists. She didn't dare open her eyes again.

He did it again, on the other side, and without thinking Aoife felt her body press up against his. Axel groaned in her ear, the space now gone between them.

Her heart was torn and split and going crazy.

"This doesn't usually come from hate, right?" he whispered and started to nibble on her neck. Fear and shame washed over Aoife. On top of her disgraceful reaction, she felt ready to faint under his abnormal body heat. He was manipulating her again and he was winning. Like fire crafting metal...

Her thoughts broke and shattered away when Axel suddenly bit down hard. Aoife bit down on her lip and gripped more of his coat in her fists, trying not to moan or cry out she wasn't sure.

'H-elp.'

_Way ahead of you, hikari. Hold a sec._

In one second Faexio delivered her promise. A freshly hot pistol came into the right hand and the pupils around her irises bled the darkest of greens. Axel breathed in sharply, stopping his feast at the feel of the mouth of a pistol against his neck. With a snarl Faexio kicked him back and jumped several yards away, pointing the gun for his forehead.

Amusement crinkled Axel's eyes brighter, watching with distaste as he walked in the center of the empty hall.

"Gotta admit: you I reeeeaaaally don't like," he stated, putting his hands on his hips and shook his head at this unfortunate turn of events.

"What a coincidence. I hate you and want to castrate you before feeding you alive to the wolves."

"Colorful. Doesn't erase the fact she was just melting in my hands," he countered back, licking his lips for emphasis.

Faexio's hand jerked, almost pulling that trigger. She wanted to kill but the blood would be on Aoife's hands if she let the bullet fly.

"Leave."

"Let me talk to her some more."

"HA! I did without my consent. But you took the chance to sexually assault my light." Faexio snapped the fingers of her free hand and grabbed a new born knife. "Blew any chance at redemption right there."

"Ah. You're overplaying it with words there. If that was assault then explain why was her body reacting to me?"

"She's human. You manipulated her. Not that hard to figure out, you ass!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Aren't you the clever bitch..."

Faexio smiled. "Thanks, I try. As much as I love this conversation, why don't you go run off somewhere to _your_ Organization and have _your_ gay ol' time with Roxas and just leave Aoife the hell alone?"

"Well, I meant what I said." Axel shrugged carelessly. "I don't want her anymore. Got it memorized?"

Faexio's arm shook, disgusted, wanting to tear this_ thing_ before her limb from limb. He had the nerve—acting like Aoife was trash and was using the last of her before throwing her out.

"Yeah, that's fine. Whatever," she said, playing it off coolly. "But what was that just now? You just wanted to screw her all of a sudden?"

"...well...maybe a little."

The knife flew for his throat but the crafty punk dodged. Grinning he placed a hand on the wall, a dark portal forming.

"Oh and stop acting as her savior when you're the one shackin' up in Aoife's body, Faexio."

The Angel made a mad sprint for him but Axel simply leaned into the portal to escape. Just like that, he was gone.

The green-eyed girl threw a fist down at the ground, muffling a scream of frustration in the steel of her pistol. She failed to hurt him.

Exhaling Faexio ran her hands over her face, letting control slip away to Aoife, who gripped at her hair, who was hating herself for being weak and submissive. She didn't go to gym. She couldn't hold it together. Tears were prickling her reddening eyes.

Picking up her things she ran back to her locker, took her backpack out and portaled home.

* * *

"Aoife!"

The Forgotton searched around and found Rinoa running down the hall with Angelo, her night robe billowing behind her. Aoife finally unlocked her door to gorge down some food.

The older girl raced up and put her hands on her knees, staring up anxiously as Angelo sniffed at her legs.

"You okay? Zell said you never showed up to gym class, and you wouldn't open to the door all day yesterday."

Aoife raised an eyebrow, then looked up to the clock inside her room.

1:08 A.M.

"Crap. Um..." She rubbed her throat and shook her head, looking away to Angelo to scratch her behind the ears. "Just didn't feel good, was all," she said softly and started walked away. Rinoa pulled up, embracing herself while shooting Aoife an impatient glare.

"Aoife, I'm not stupid. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing as in a Nobody?"

_She's smarter than I gave credit for._

Aoife froze, rubbing a hand over the side of her neck again. Rinoa narrowed her eyes at this, arms falling limp to her sides.

"Are you okay?"

"I trust you, so promise to keep what I tell you a secret. You know..." She turned to the sorceress with a pained smile. "Girl talk kinda thing?"

Curious but more concerned Rinoa nodded. Aoife dropped her vision to the ground, petting Angelo once more and walked away. Rinoa told Angelo to stay before following. The canine whimpered at being left out. She laid down and set her head between her paws, watching them depart with sad eyes.

Aoife didn't say anything until they got to the dark, empty kitchen. Wordlessly Aoife pulled out a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer along with two spoons before sitting at the counter. Rinoa smiled with a sad, weary chuckle and sat opposite of her. The younger girl popped the lid off and slid Rinoa a spoon before stabbing hers in the frozen dessert.

She fiddled with it for a few seconds and sighed.

"Uh...Axel showed up on my way to gym."

Tears collected in Rinoa's brown eyes, watching Aoife devour some ice cream and try to play it off with a strong face.

"Aoif', did he--"

"Rinoa," Aoife cut through firmly, hoping to lie and get out of this quickly.

"He can't get away with messing with you. This isn't right. You're not his play toy."

"He just, he didn't, he just talked to me—"

"Aoife I can see that hickey on your neck!" Rinoa shrieked, sparks of embers flying as she threw her spoon away. She exhaled loudly, slowly, unable to look at Aoife and rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath to control herself.

"I was scared."

Rinoa stared up at this, taken by surprise.

"I was alone...I didn't do anything and I-I let him get on me, okay?!" Aoife wailed hysterically, pushing black bangs out of her eyes as she made to stand. "What scares me the most is I didn't stop him and I _**don't **_understand why!"

"And I'm not blaming you!"

Warm hands gripped down on hers to keep her from running.

"I don't...I know, I know I can't understand." Aoife glared down in feeble anger. "This whole...Organization thing!? Yeah, I can't imagine what you're going through, we both know that!" Rinoa cried in a breaking voice, suddenly standing in front of her. Aoife rolled her bright eyes when she hugged her against her frail body.

"I just...I thank God they didn't decide kill you."

Aoife sobbed a laugh.

"They've changed you, and I don't like this change," Rinoa said gently, pulling away to tuck back a white lock of hair behind her ear. "We want to help you."

"Rinoa, talkin' about my feelings won't get rid of this lovely decoration on my neck." She pointed to her neck where the "love bite" was. Rinoa forced a giggle to break the tension, unable to stop a tear escaping from one eye.

"No. Make up will." Aoife forced laugh at this, too. "What I meant was that you can talk to us, or me," Rinoa said, pushing an ice cream-loaded spoon in Aoife's mouth and ran a finger under her eyes. She reached over for a napkin and dabbed it under her eyes. "So, this Axel guy...what was he like? If you're..."

"Hot."

Rinoa choked on her icy morsel, flushing red at her crude answer.

"He's literally hot," Aoife continued, ignoring her gargles. "You don't have to touch him to learn that. It's real strange when I think on it now."

Rinoa collected herself and nodded, encouraging her to talk more.

"He...definitely is charismatic. Can get what he wants without lifting a finger," she spoke softly, coating her utensil at the dessert. "A pyromaniac." Her throat was getting dry so she swallowed down her bite. At once her eyes watered and she waved at her face, feeling a brain freeze come over her. "Crap, I can't even eat right. And, um...a bad boy too, I guess."

"Yeah, I figured from the name," Rinoa snorted, swirling her spoon around the icy green treat. "Dick. What? Don't get me that look, Aoife. He broke your heart so I can call him every ugly thing out there."

"Riri."

"Anyways," Rinoa sighed, waving a hand over her shoulder and clutched it down Leon's ring. "He's a part of that Organization XIII you and Cissnei told us about?"

"..."

"A Nobody, a body and soul without a heart. That's not right. That's not normal, Aoife."

"...I know...they got no emotions...I know they can't feel. I know I knew it, deep down I knew it, but I didn't hear it."

"So why?"

Gray-green eyes pierced through her. "I felt something worth fighting for. I-I've gotten selfish over them, yet I know I'll get nothing in return and I'm..." Aoife took a deep breath. "I'm getting so messed up, huh?" She shrugged and tilted her head with an unsure smile. It quickly fell to a tired frown as she shook her head solemnly.

Rinoa's vision dipped down, coiling her cold fingers around Aoife's hands again. She was getting messed up.

"By loving them I'm only hurting myself. So why can't I stop?"

Rinoa stared down at her fingers rubbing circles in Aoife's hands, feeling useless. She didn't have an answer, only some hope.

"It's not alright what happened to you. But I promise you...you'll get to being okay again."

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

The morning of Friday came peacefully.

Aoife ate breakfast with Rinoa and Zack, feeling lighter from that small revelation with Rinoa. It was small, but it was the start she needed. It still hurt, but it was nice to have someone accept Aoife as Number 0.

Through sunlight they walked to school and Aoife told Rinoa just a bit about the Organization members (deliberately leaving out Number VIII). When she reached Roxas, Rinoa smiled and closed her eyes.

"I got some competition for the best friend spot."

The two didn't realize they were running late until they came up on the school and found the front empty. They ran inside and dashed apart for their first classes with a laugh as their good-bye.

Aoife was jittery as she listened to teacher lectures and took notes, desperate for the weekend, a normal weekend where she could hang out with her friends and not have to think about Keyblades or worlds or darkness. She was being selfish, but she wanted harmony in her life already.

The morning classes passed by in a slow whirl. By Biology Aoife had to use the restroom.

She skipped out with the pass, humming as she ventured down the hall. Letting her hand trace along the lockers. She brought out her music player to mellow in and walked up to a window casting sunlight in the bland hallway. Peering down she could see courtyard was empty with the exception of a small dark outline.

The smile broke into a gasp, squinting to make out the thing looking about with big, pale eyes...wait, it _was_ a thing.

"Heartless?!"

Aoife waved a hand over the window, the metal hatched immediately unlocking. Pushing up to kneel up on the sill of the window the Gypsy pulled her ear pieces out and pushed the glass out to the sky and air. The roar of wind stole her ears' attention for a moment, being on the third floor of the building. Aoife flicked her bangs out of her eyes and searched the courtyard. She gasped, almost losing her grip on the wall.

A strange man was walking past the shadow Heartless now. Aoife squinted more, barely able to make out his features. From here she could see blonde hair, and his clothing was colorful and flamboyant, with stripes and polka dots even. Definitely a fashion statement.

When he turned around, goosebumps fleshed over her skin as her heart squirmed in terror. She could see the face was caked in white face make up, along with smudges of red around the eyes.

Her heart went off the charts; Axel was telling the truth?!

"Hey!"

Aoife, with the man and Heartless, looked to the north doors where a junior was walking up to the man.

The Forgotton clutched her head. Should she jump and intervene or get Rinoa and the others?

"—hell are you supposed to be, the traveling circus?" Aoife barely heard the student accuse with a nasally snicker. His foolish laugh was cut off when the man said something Aoife could not hear and threw the Heartless at the boy.

Aoife clamped a hand over her mouth, watching in horror as the creature dug into the guy's chest and a bright burst of light flashed out. She jammed her eyes shut, shaking. Then diabolical laughter rose from the courtyard.

Furious at the man's perverse pleasure Aoife opened her eyes in time to see the boy's body crash back onto the stone. The Heartless retracted its claws, holding the crystal-like heart out like a treasure. Soon it vanished in a cloud of darkness along with the body.

"No..."

Her arms shook visibly. Tears burned her eyes and the scene below in a blur.

This wasn't supposed to happen here. Not because of her. They weren't here, they couldn't be here in her school.

Guilt, anger, hate, stress all morphed into a throat-ripping scream. A very dumb one in her Nobody's opinion.

"HEY JERK!!"

_Yeah..._

_Wow._

"_Hey jerk." What a way to sound macho, Aoife. Very dainty sounding. Ye—OH CRAPOLA, HE'S LOOKING AT ME. US. YOU. WHOEVER!_

Aoife couldn't hear her, scared shitless when the man and Heartless eerily found her on sync. The man grinned wide enough for her to see from up there. The paint on his lips made his smile stretch wider.

_This is the part where you run for our lives, hikari._

"Good idea," Aoife agreed breathlessly and stepped down on the floor, trembling so much she almost tripped on her boots. She placed a hand over her heart, back stepping until her back pushed through the doors to the stairwell. By the time she regained her composure her shaking feet pushed down on air.

Aoife's yelp was cut off in pained grunts as she pummeled down the steps like a human slinky. Oh, she felt stupider than she looked. Faexio snorted a laugh or three.

Trying to throw her arms out to stop Aoife banged into wall of the second floor with no grace or dignity. Spells of shiny dancing stars revolved around her head as she opened her eyes.

"Ugh." She pushed up on one elbow. "That wasn't fun."

Insane laughter from the floor above made her smack a hand over mouth. She forgot to close the window!

"What? No, where'd that girl go...this is no fun," he whined in a slightly high pitch, and rather childishly too. "I wanted her to scream and make this pathetic school know that Kefka is here to kill them! It's best when they're all screaming my name."

Aoife crawled over to the doors and pressed her back against it. Apparently he was talking to the Heartless.

"Hurry up, you stupid thing! Go around and search! The barrier's already around the place so no kids are getting out of here and no idiots are getting in. Not until I find the vessel overflowing with the inheritance of the witch's rage. That's the new sorceress, the one Valentina said we could use, so don't turn any school girls into Heartless...I'll just kill the ones that aren't the lucky winner!" he declared and laughed, a deranged sound that made the hairs stand up on the back of Aoife's neck. This man could not be sane.

She bit her lip, horror washing over when she pieced his words together.

Witch.

Sorceress.

Maleficent.

Rinoa.

"Dammit Axel, why couldn't you have just told me they were after her?" she whispered desperately, ready to cry even if wasn't the time. Could she even handle this Kefka guy?

"The boys and teachers I don't care about," he grumbled darkly. "Forget Ares's decree of only taking hearts. There's a reason 'oppose' rhymes with 'dispose.' If they get in your way, kill them!"

Aoife jumped out of her thoughts, hearing the doors she fell out of slam against the walls. Kefka's voice was louder, evidently at the door. The Gypsy gulped; he was coming down the stairs.

"Round up the girls in the auditorium. I'll meet you down there in a few." Kefka laughed out again, and shivers rolled down Aoife's spine. Using trembling hands she opened the door behind her quietly. Even as she slipped in and started running away, his disturbing, happy voice choked out her courage.

"I'm going to kill some teenagers today!"

* * *

...

...

..._what? I said I was going to bring in the "clown." :P Question: Am I the first to use Kefka in a KH story?_

_Just when you think I was leaving it at the Axel-Aoife drama, he arrives. But thank Kingdom Hearts for Rinoa, girl has finally got some emotional support._

_Now I never got to play Final Fantasy VI unfortunately, but I know damn well who he is (as all of you SHOULD dammit). I've been doing research on his character (I took one of his lines if any noticed). I'm going to try hard to get him completely IC. So to any FFVI players out there help me out lol._

_East High is going to become a horror house next time. Oh Kefka's gonna have so much fun with the children..._

_FF009_


	7. The Overflow of Pandemonium

_FF009: Yeah, I'm late. Bitch at me if you need to. __I've been losing motivation with this story lately. Whatever. People are ripping off from me, so I shouldn't matter much. I dislike how this chapter turned out; it sucks lol. The whole Organization minus Xion is here in a long scene I got carried away with, so be happy there I guess -.- I hope I got Kefka IC._

_Angeal: Faerie doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Kefka, or the puppy. __Faerie made the chapter very long to make up for the late update...so we suggest you get comfortable with a snack. It is a long one. _

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Overflow of Pandemonium**

* * *

The stamping of boots and heavy breathing echoed against empty hallways Aoife ran in, like war drums before the guns fire, or the approaching thunder before the violent storm.

Aoife ran without restraint through her school, everyone innocently in class. She could only hear her heart beating in her ears as she sped for where Rinoa, Zell and Irvine had class right now. Hopefully, they'd cooperate quickly and help her.

Her eyes darted to a window, seeing a full class staring at their teacher lecturing them animatedly.

'Kefka...can we handle that guy?'

There was something about that man that shocked fear in her. He wasn't sane. She knew he wasn't sane unlike Ares, who had a strong hold on his mind, who could plan every move to perfection, who could control himself and his opponent's fear. He did it to her and Roxas while he tortured Zexion _that_ night.

But Kefka could control the Heartless, and he mentioned Ares. So he really was aligned with the Hunters after all.

Axel wasn't lying for once.

_He may have gave no lies yesterday, but that doesn't excuse the way he treated you. You're a young woman. He treated you like his whore._

Aoife rubbed the side of her neck where the hickey was (now expertly concealed by make up, thanks to Rinoa). She pushed off the wall and ran on, wishing she had brought some spare jeans; she was never comfortable fighting in a skirt.

"Oh shit," Aoife suddenly cursed and skidded to a halt. As her body stopped on momentum Faexiofazed out of her body in front of her like a white and gold mirage.

_What are you doing?_

"Weapons."

Faexio's eyes lit up. _Oh right. Rinoa and Irvine..._

"Me and Zell have our gloves in our lockers and I can make Irvine a decent shotgun, but Rinoa's Blaster Edge is a bit more intricate for me to make. Can you—"

Before Aoife could finish her question, the doors from the stairwell banged against the walls in a distant, echoing screech, a warning that a certain clown was still set on following after her trail. The Forgotton took a step back in reaction, eyes dilating at the end of the hallway, knowing he'd appear in the next minute. Faexio's hands shook as Aoife's heart clenched and then skyrocketed in the length of two seconds. The Angel shook it off and yelled in her mind.

_Aoife! _The black haired girl jumped and turned. _Hello, focus! Get your friends out of class, run down to your lockers and get ready to fight this Kefka guy. He's going to kill your friends if you don't._

'But if he's with the Hunters, then...'

_Oh. Don't worry. I'll speak or just shoot Rajani. But right now we both need to focus on this._

'Should I call Zack of Cissnei? They're experts with experience unlike the four of us.'

Faexio nipped on her lower lip. _...good point. But remember he said there was some barrier around here. Might be pointless._

'Worth trying.' Shaking her head Aoifeheld her forehead. 'This may sound stupid, but I don't know if we'll make it out alive without Zack,' Aoife mentally confessed. But it felt true to her. If Zack wasn't brought back to life, Ares'd have killed her in the darkness, when she was just giving up in tears after the Oblivion incident.

She sighed out and ran through Faexio. She jogged up to the last door on the left side of the hallway. Peeking through the window she rapped her knuckles on the door and jerked it open without waiting. Gripping on the door frame she poked her head in the Pre-calculus class.

"Rinoa, Zell, Irvine! Hunter emergency NOW!"

Her three friends sprang from their desks at the message, paled but rushed loyally for the door, ignoring the teacher's annoyed questions. Rinoa skidded out as the two boys squeezed through and slammed the door shut. Irvine leaned back against, eyes rimmed in shock and horror.

"Say that again," he requested in a gasp, revolving his hands in a circle. He stopped and saw a transparent Faexio standing behind her. "Great, this must be serious if your Nobody is out."

"No time, dude!" Aoife snapped as Faexio nodded coolly to him in greeting. "I saw this guy—named Kefka—he's here for the new sorceress, but he doesn't know it's Rinoa. I heard him say he's gonna get all the girls in the auditorium and kill the ones that aren't—"

Just then a roar of chaotic noises and a waveof screams shot through the stone floors to the five individuals. Zell jumped slightly, looking down at the floor as if he could see through.

"That sounded close," Faexio whispered, staring below. "Was that the second floor? I thought he was following us just now."

"The Heartless are attacking," Aoife announced. "You'd have heard laughter if it was that Kefka guy." She side glanced Rinoa past a trembling Irvine. She didn't appear to be breathing anymore, her eyes dead with darkness and even her lips were pale. As if in a trance she clutched at Leon's lion ring, and only then did brown eyes flicker back to light.

Aoife touched her shoulder. "You okay, Riri?"

"I..."

The boys fell into sullen silence, angry and scared (though they'd never admit it) at this crisis a floor below them. Faexio glanced down the hall, Aoife's heartbeats flooding her hearing. _Still not here._ She looked back at the teenagers. A pounding sounded on the door Irvine was braced against.

"What's going on?" said an adult voice of their teacher.

"Uhhh, we're being interviewed!" Zell shouted back lamely. Aoife popped her hip out, unimpressed.

"Zell, you suck at lying."

"Well you suck at being discreet."

"Zell knows that word?"

"GUYS!" Irvine shouted at the top of his lungs, hands held up to his temples. His blonde friend sniffed and then glanced back at Aoife.

"What's this guy like?" Zell whispered.

"He's crazy and looks like a clown." The three stared in disbelief at her, but Faexio nodded to dismiss their doubt.

"...he can control darkness," Rinoa said eyes to the floor. Faexio had the hunch she was sensing for Kefka. The witch's brown eyes narrowed, her porcelain throat working in a swallow as her focus slowly drifted up to Aoife's apprehensive eyes. "He's strong."

"We should call Zack," Irvine said at once, fearful for survival.

"We need to get all of the student and faculty out of the school out before we fight him," Faexio verbally put out and wrung a thumb over her shoulder before disappearing. Aoife followed the fading gesture to where a couple of doors opened and teachers stepped out, walking toward each other, no doubt talking about the scream they heard.

"We have to stop him. He's going to round up all the girls in the auditorium to find the sorceress."

"Look. If what you said is true, the freak'll just kill 'em either way," Zell countered, fists balled. More screams, muffled through the steel and stone of the building reached them. He fidgeted, growling at Aoife's aloof attitude to the crisis. This wasn't like the Aoife he knew all his life.

Rinoafelt helpless and therefore said nothing, knowing she was the reason for endangering her peers and friends. She almost wanted to run away and give herself to Kefka.

Faexio appeared again, standing in front of Aoife so she was for the most part hidden. Her emerald eyes narrowed to the hallway Aoife ran from earlier. "Just thought he'd find us by now..."

"What?"

"Alright, here's the plan," Aoife barked out, frustrated at how they just wasted valuable seconds. "Faexio, you can wander a little far from me, so run down to our lockers. Get weapons ready for them and start getting people out with portals. I don't care if you have to throw them in it, just set a portal for the outside the school. Rinoa, call Zack and Cissnei. I don't care if there's a barrier; what's created can be destroyed. I want us all to meet in front of the gym in fifteen minutes and then make our next plan if this plan goes alright. If not, just fight for your life."

"What about the second floor, Aoife?!" Zell shouted just low enough so the teachers down the hall wouldn't be distracted to them. "Can you not hear them screaming!?"

"I KNOW!" Aoife shouted louder, getting in his face. "That's why I want you to save everyone on the first floor before the Heartless get to them! More lives will be saved that way than rushing like crazy on the second! Get it?"

"Who the hell are you?" Zell whispered in the coldest tone. "Is this the Organization Aoife talkin', because you are r_eally_ sounding like those fucked up Nobodies."

The statement was a sting to the heart. Her throat closed off with the feeling of a cold lump of ice stuck in it. She wanted to let out a tear or ten. But she couldn't; crying had to wait since they needed to fight some psycho right now.

The Gypsy set her mouth tight, eyes like twinkling gray stars beaming at Zell's heated anger. Irvine and Rinoa didn't dare speak or breathe, the intensity of their glares almost smothering. They just kept staring at each other, their emotions boiling hotter and hotter. But Zell and Aoife never fought feelings against each other before.

Faexio was politely ignoring Zell and already made to work, waving a hand over Rinoa's class and to the talking teachers in the hall. Pivoting sharply she waved her arms down the hallway wordlessly, face tensed tight. Her limbs trembled; it took much energy to conjure up so many portals at once.

"What if one of those Organization punks show up?" Zell bit off suddenly to Rinoa and Irvine, ignoring the young dark-haired girl all together. Rinoa shifted, glancing down and then at Aoife, whose lips were trembling, before looking meekly up at him. Rinoa titled her head slightly, eyes pleading him to not fight her. Zell just turned to Irvine instead.

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his neck, also trying to avoid Zell's infuriated gaze. Aoife thumbed at her eye as discreetly as she could and dipped her head down. She got her answer from Zell now: unlike Rinoa, he hated the Organization.

'And he hates the Organization side of me. Great.'

Her small shoulders sagged down as she slowly breathed out. "Just...get them out of your way if they get in your way. I won't blame you if you have to kill."

Zell stared incredibly at the harsh sentence of hers, having expected her to defend them.

No. She was never truly one of them because she still had most of her heart. Now she was starting to wonder why she ever said she'd share her heart with them.

Aoife shook her head, rubbing her aching throat. "Look, you can start with me once this is over...okay? I said I don't care what you do with them, just don't get yourselves kidnapped or I'll have come after them."

Zell turned her backto her, walking for the doors to the stairs. Irvine gave Aoife an apologetic shrug, to which he received a gentle pinch to the arm from her.

"Wait wait. What are you going to do, Aoife?" Rinoa asked desperately as she dug through her backpack for her cell phone. Zell ran over to the stairwell, motioning them to follow without a word to the ex-ward. Aoife flexed her fingers, two pistols shining into her hands. In a sashay she planted her feet down in the center of the hall, leaning forward on her right leg while twirling the pistols for a bit.

Her gray-green eyes were shielded by slivers of black bangs as she spoke in a soft whisper."I'll excite him, I guess. Faexio, contact me when you got the first floor cleared. Now you guys get going."

Zell inspected Aoife again. Irvine made to walk for her, also sensing her new aloof attitude.

"I said get going!"

"Come on, guys. We'll meet below," Faexio assured as she concentrated on another hallway, slowly back stepping to the stairs. Zell ran down stairs, Rinoa opening her cell as she followed. Irvine surveyed Aoife with heated blue eyes, scared at leaving his younger friend alone.

"You better be down there, or I'll come looking for you," he threatened. Aoifehad to smile and shook her head slightly; it made her feel cared for. Important, and worth staying alive.

'A Nobody can't do that...'

As Faexio continued evacuating the last of the third floor the Gypsy clamped a pistol in her teeth. She threw her right arm out, a long, shining ribbon of light evolving into a katana. Aoife grinned at it and swung it around.

"Make sure the Heartless don't take Rinoa or I'll come after you, Irvine. She's the sorceress now."

Irvine laughed and tipped his black cowboy hat to her. "Alrighty." With a smile he ran through the stair doors.

Walking down the hall Aoife jerked her head back to Faexio. "All done on this floor?" The Angel nodded, proud of her abilities. Aoife wasn't impressed and started to walk away. "Then hurry your ass up and get them armed."

Faexio smirked haughtily but faded out of sight, taking flight to her duty. Aoife hastened her pace into a fast walk, biting down on one pistol and tried to breathe calmly. That was near impossible. She was walking for whatever trap Kekfa had waiting for her.

She snapped the other pistol against her sword a few times. She beat it for those noises of screerching, scratching steel for a loud provokal to draw the clown out.

Eyes darted to every empty classroom, looking for a splash of color or a Heartless in waiting. Within seconds Aoife ran to the other end of the hall and found everywhere deserted. It scared her—he was either waiting for her or he wasn't even here. She started kicking doors open and swept in for a moment, hoping to draw an intended trap out.

Nothing.

'Did he trick me with slamming the doors...!'

"Oh damn damn damn, this isn't good," Aoife cursed through the pistol, ending this game and ran down the hall back to where Rinoa and the others escaped in, her heart beating deep with each foot fall. At last second the Forgotton decided to play it safe and crept up to the end of the wall and peeked out. She growled when she saw only a group of Solider Heartless roaming down the hallway. Aoife spat the pistol out and laid the sword against the wall. She tilted her head back against the wall with eyes shut, holding the pistols high in front of her.

'Then he's down on the first..."

Aoife threw herself out and fired a few times at the Heartless with nothing close to aim. Catching her breath, she pulled her fingers off the triggers and brought her arms up, looking out clearly.

All the Heartless dissolved into black smoke. She shoved a pistol back in her mouth to grab her sword before running off to a new set of stairs, not bothering to see the hearts float up and out of sight. As she threw herself down the stairs she heard a vibrating boom and hundreds of fresh screams.

Wrath coated over her steely eyes as she jumped the last of the stairs for the ground floor.

"Life and death sitution...it scares me I'm not afraid as I should be," she whispered hotly through her gun, sinking into her portal.

* * *

Scribbled up papers and manilla folders covered every speck of the wooden desk Cissnei was sitting at. The brown eyed woman idly organized the papers with an indifferent frown, a pencil wedged behind her ear. Deskwork was something she was accustomed to, having being a Turk and trained in a variety of skills.

Sighing she tucked another folder away and set her chin in the palm of her hand, staring out the glazed window. She had to wonder how the Turks all were, back in Gaia, back in her home world.

Cissnei didn't flinch as the doors to her office swung open and loud stomping marched up to her. She flicked her serene eyes up to see Zack standing in front of her desk, looking breathless with a phone cradled between his ear and left shoulder. A towel was draped over his wet, spiky hair. A dark blue, short-sleeved jacket was opened up to a white wife beater. Blue jeans hung on his body. His boots were on, but unlaced.

Cissnei furrowed her brow at his appearance, realizing he must have jumped out of the shower. She held her breath in when she saw his muscled arms trembling. Was he freaking out?

"Zack." She dropped her arm and turned to him, half-rising when she caught the horrified gleam in his sky eyes. What could scare Zack was serious. "What's wrong?"

"Say that again, Rinoa," Zack asked, as if he wasn't beliving the girl's story, or didn't want to believe. Cissnei rose and rounded over to his side.

"No, just put it on speaker."

"Hold on, Rinoa, just a sec, okay?" The man pressed the phone into fabric of his white shirt and stared up to Cissnei, looking like a lost puppy. "How do you do that?" Cissnei gently plucked the phone and pushed down on a button before holding it out between the two of them.

"Now Rinoa, what's wrong?" she asked in a calm voice, hoping her tone would calm the two down. Zack leaned his sword against her desk as Rinoa's shaking voice came out. Irvine and Zell's voices were loud in the distant over a mass of others. It sounded like a mob of fear and chaos.

"_You and Zack need to get over here right now. Aoife saw someone with the Hunters sneak in here and she stayed behind so she could hold him off while we get the students off. And there are Heartless already attacking!"_

Cissnei's eyebrows flew up. In the corner of her vision she saw Zack grabbing his sword before stepping over to the window.

"Um...okay, we'll come over there. I want—"

"_No you don't understand! The guy, his name is Kefka, he put some barrier around the place so you can get in!"_

"Then how are you getting the school evacuated?" she asked as Zack threw the window open before looking back to his ally.

"_Faexio...Aoife told you about her, you remember? She's using dark portals to get them outside the school."_

"Then tell her to make one for us to get in," Cisseni countered,grabbing her keys and shuriken.

"_...oh. Okay, al-alright, hold on. Faexio...uh, Faexio said to get near the school so you're closer. She's using up a lot of energy creating so many at one time so get as close as you can. Can you do that?"_Rinoa practically begged. Cissnei pocketed her cell phone and ran to Zack, who was throwing himself out the window.

"We will," she confirmed and jumped through the gap. She speed over the grounds for the garage on the side of the mansion. She had to smirk; even sprinting she couldn't keep up with Zack, who jumped was already swerving around the corner of the manor. Amazing that he didn't trip over his laces.

"If that doesn't work, I can bet you Zack will break it down. Now tell me about this Kefka," Cissnei said, hoping her calm voice would calm the young girl's nerves down.

"_Um, well, only Aoife saw him. She said he looks like a clown and that he's seems, well, insane. He doesn't care who dies."_

"Why did that just remind me of Professor Hojo?" the ex-Turk muttered to herself.

"_What?"_

"Nothing," she dismissed coldly. She ran into the open garage doorway, heading straight for her small, black car. Zack had his foot up against the wall, tying his last boot up swiftly. "Zack!"

With a grunt she threw the car keys over the hood of the car; expertly, he caught it without looking back. She shrugged, not willing to challenge him for the wheel.

While she was adjusting her grip on her weapon, Cissnei looked up in time to catch a shining gleam of green in his faraway eyes. A gleam of mako, pulsating with fury and fear.

Cissnei shuddered, putting a hand over her mouth. Her icy eyes stared down at her reflection in the window, battling with her feelings. Zack wouldn't turn into a monster like the other First Class did, right? Or was First Class in SOLDIER just an inevitable curse?

"_Hello?! Are you coming?!" _Rinoa asked shrilly and short of breath, running somewhere now.

"Y-yeah...we are, Rinoa. Just try to calm down. We're leaving right now and...Zack won't be obeying the speed limits," Cissnei commented with a smile as a beep went off. Zack opened his door and the interior of the vehicle lit up, revealing fine leather seats. She smiled more and clicked her door open, hearing Rinoa giggle at the ice breaker.

Cissnei slid onto her smooth leather seat and settled her weapon against her legs as Zack threw his sword in the back seat. She could hear his labored breathing as he jammed her keys into the ignition, knowing he was annoyed at having to sit when he wanted just to run to the school.

"Look, just hold him off and try to wait for us," Cissnei instructed as the car hummed and rumbled to life.

"Tell Aoife that," Zack growled. He seized the steering wheel in both hands, tapping his foot on the pedal as the garage door slowly drifted up. A sudden hum of power lifted in the dark garage with each tap of his foot. Anger was making him way impatient.

Cisseni covered the mouth piece of her cell phone. "Zack, calm down. That won't make it go faster." Zack rolled his eyes as she resuming talking to Rinoa. "We should be there in a few minute if...oh no," Cissnei cursed, seeing the time was a little after noon. "Lunch traffic."

"_Whatever, we can handle him. And brings some items with you, just in ca—" _

Cissnei jumped when a loud roar engulfed over Rinoa's words and then the connection killed off. She parted her lips apart in horror and brought the phone in front of her petrified face.

"What?" Zack mumbled, inching closer as the door almost folded up. "What? What happened?"

"Line went dead."

Pressing his foot down the car lunged forward and curved down the driveway for the front gates. A loud, ragged screech emitted from the rubber tires' sharp execution on the hard ground. Cissnei glanced worriedly at her old friend.

"Zack..."

"Open the gates," came his hard reply. "Or I'll slam them into the concrete. Now."

Cissnei tore her gaze away as she did Zack's request, trying to ignore that green gleam seeming to flicker through his eyes.

* * *

A leather-coated body sat upon its high 'n mighty white throne, languishly stretched out in content. The thin black hood was pulled low over the emotionless face, which turned to see the last stragglers portal into their own thrones. Saix looked around, noting that all were unhooded save for him.

His yellow eyes first fell on the Cloaked Schemer across him. Dark hair fell over half his face, revealing only half of the mystery that he was. He was frowning, and it seemed more of a distracted pout than his typical frown. Saix could only wonder what was occupying_ his_ mind as his eyes roved over to Axel sitting laid out with an arrogant "I-can't-believe-I-have-to-be-here" look.

"Gee, I'm starting to wonder if Xemnas forgot the meaning to 'emergency' meetings," Xigbar droned in thought after everyone settled in their thrones. Demyx gave a cheeky smile, ducking his head to smother a giggle. Lexaeus sighed and closed his eyes a moment.

"We have been doing this quite a few times in such a short span of time, eh?" Luxord noted, his aquamarine eyes bright with curiosity. He looked over to Larxene and smiled. "Maybe it's the ward again. Anything Aoife seems to be an emergency for Xemnas."

"What makes you so confident?" Marluxia inquired and cupped his left cheek in his hand, his expression carefully concealed behind boredom. He roved his blue eyes to Xaldin when he spoke out in his gruff, rough voice.

"Because all the emergency meetings recently have revolved around that girl." The Lancer glanced over to Xigbar sitting stiffer than usual. Zexion let his dark eyes fall, listening closely to their opinions. "I don't see why he has to be so fixated on Aoife. She went and left. We have a fourteenth member now, a Nobody more useful with the ability to wield a Keyblade. Xion is a better assist to us than Aoife ever was."

Vexen flicked his eyes down at Zexion and sighed. "Inescapably, I have to agree with you, Xaldin." Roxas gritted his teeth down, glaring over to him. "We should slay Aoife instead of letting her live. She holds information of the Order she could use against us, therefore she's a dangerous target and should be killed, or captured at the least. Maybe Xemnas is to discuss the matter on her more..."

Roxas balled his fists against his thighs, forcing his burning ocean-blue eyes to the ground. He wanted to shout so loud...

"Well, you have to bring that up with him when he gets here," Xigbar said calmly, shrugging his shoulders to them. Marluxia shrugged back, not caring.

"Whatever," Larxene said. "One less girl is better for me."

Xaldin snorted, rolling his eyes. "We should just kill Aoife and find another Forgotton, if he really needs one."

"You forget who Aoife is."

Everyone turned to the hooded Number VII, his hands clasped on his raised knee.

Saix of all people defending Aoife? If they had hearts, there'd be people falling over in laughter.

"She's a Forgotton. If treated right, we can use her latent abilities to discover truths that even Namine can't even touch, her powers being only connected to the Keyblade Master. But..." He looked around, momentarily meeting Roxas's glassy eyes before finding Xaldin's. "She's important in ways we and no other Forgottons are. Aoife isn't like the others for reasons I can't say aloud. That's how vital she is for the Organization to obtain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Demyx laughed a little fearfully, swinging his legs out to stretch.

"It means you aren't meant to know," Saix answered coldly, not bother to look over. "In any case, Aoife had insurance for being here..." The Diviner let his voice falter away, thinking of Zephyra.

"Whatever. Doesn't change the fact she turned traitor and ran," Axel hummed out suddenly, arms folded behind his head, the picture of perfect relaxation. Lexaeus blinked and frowned apologetically at Zexion, seeing his comrade bring a hand over his face with eyes closed tight. "Traitors are to be eliminated, yet she's not because her heart is different and somehow special? Seems like you all are just giving her special treatment."

"I wonder why she ever left, anyway," Marluxia wondered. Axel rolled his acid green eyes. And he was smirking with a strange look in his eyes. The Assassin cocked his head to the side. "You look happy."

"I wonder how he can be," Zexion muttered darkly from behind his hand. Marluxia turned to him with a wide grin.

"Oh. So you know?"

"I have a good guess, and I prefer not to say it out in public," was the Schemer's smooth response. "And I would value a girl's heart enough not to break it behind her back."

A deafening slam shot out from Axel's throne.

Roxas jumped and held his breath, looking over to see the red head's hand gripping down on the armrest. The Nobody rounded around to glare down at Zexion. Roxas raised an eyebrow, seeing the dark haired man perfectly composed when he noticed Axel was facing down on him. Yet Axel didn't say anything, the expression of his friend's face Roxas could only guess.

The sad thing was Roxas didn't know Zexion just described his friend then.

The Keyblader glanced around desperately, seeing Xigbar's face taut at the possibility of a fight about to break out. Vexen was tapping on his lips, narrowing, calculating eyes swishing from the two men as he predicted and wondered on Axel's response.

"Really, enough of that!" Vexen said loudly. "There are other important things for us to plan on now that we have our fourteenth member on our hands."

"No way, this is getting good," Larxene laughed with glittering green eyes, gently nipping on her pinky finger. Axel finally settled back in his chair, rolling his eyes. He mumbled something too low for Roxas to pick up. So fast Zexion jerked his head up at Axel's words, looking utterly haughty and cool. He had opened his mouth to speak, but a certain sniper beat him to it.

"Hey hey hey!" Xigbar barked, waving his arms out while Vexen shot a glare of warning up to his younger associate. The neophytes (save for Axel) all looked on in some surprise. "Get off it, Zexion!"

"...I'm not the one yelling or slamming a hand down," Zexion whispered with raised eyebrows. Xigbar sighed as he fell back in his throne.

"Freckles," he whispered to himself, sliding his hand down his face. "What are you doing to us?"

"....am I the _oooonly _one lost here?" Demyx asked, waving a finger between Axel, Zexion and Xigbar.

The tension fizzled away slightly. Larxene giggled as Luxord shrugged.

"Even I don't know the cards they're holding over Aoife."

Strands of his moon-blue hair swayed out of the hold of Saix's hood; he sharply turned away from them to the highest throne in the room, where a dark portal was forming. And in seconds the face of the Superior could be seen by all. Number XIII was the only one not looking up; he was staring desperately at Axel in the hopes he'd given him a hint of what was up.

"I apologize for having to do this once more," Xemnas said as introduction, bland orange eyes sweeping over each Nobody. "But I have word that Aoife's world is under attack."

"So?" Xaldin grunted with a shrug. Zexion narrowed his eyes, brushing a finger against his lips as he saw Numbers IX and XIII fidget with shocked expressions, the only ones that seemed to care.

"It's someone from the Hunters that attacked," Xemnas finished.

"Why am I not surprised about that," Xigbar said, pensive. "Ares wants it to be known despite being forced to recover from his fight with Zack that he is a threat."

Saix's hand twitched as he glanced at Xigbar. The older Nobody rubbed a hand down his jaw before stroking at his scar—Aoife was being attacked. He wished he could feel angry enough to yell. It was strange how he was just calm and indifferent. Just like the Nobody he was.

"Ares just wants to piss us off," Xaldin growled out, memories overtaking his thoughts on Aoife.

"Is it working?" Lexaeus asked, almost enthralled at Number III.

"Either way, the Hunter are an opposition to us_ and_a vast source for hearts to harvest," Vexen said. "A necessary nuisiance..." He pointed up to Xemnas watching him with a raised eyebrow. "And remember, their second in command and officers depend on their Master's existence to keep their minds and feelings intact. Without him, they'd be just like the rest of the Heartless. They must now be all paranoid in making sure we can't find it."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Those Heartless's existences depended on that Ares guy?

"What do you mean?" Axel said, glaring suspiciously at the senior members. Marluxia also narrowed his eyes, stealing a look with the Nymph.

"It means that the Hunters will be protecting wherever Ares' body is very carefully," Xemnas stated. "But that's not what I am here for, Axel. There's a Hunter attacking Aoife's world, one of their strongest. He's attacking her school and no doubt the students there, for the sorceress. Right now as I'm speaking."

Saix's hand twitched again.

"So? I don't care," Axel drawled with lazy lidded eyes. "She ain't my business no more."

"Since she was your mission and you failed in keeping her here—"

"Failed in seducing her," Zexion muttered under his breath.

"I want you to go into the Dayspring Villages immediately with Roxas, eliminate the Heartless, drive off the Hunter, and bring her back here alive."

"What?!"

Zexion shifted, shaking his head though it went unnoticed. Roxas could feel the sweat collect over his forehead and his legs shaking. He stared down at his hands, too overwhelmed under the Superior's words. How was he was supposed to fight Aoife?

"Xemnas, I have to object to this."

To the members, it looked as though Xemnas had just been slapped.

All eyes fell toward Saix, his own an eerie yellow glow under his black leather hood. It was haunting, but his voice then seemed as if he forced it to flow out as he usually spoke. Like he was hiding something.

"Did you just...?" Vexen turned to Zexion, who waved a hand dismissively out to him, wanting to hear this.

"What do you mean?" Xemnas asked sharply, a lock of silver hair falling over one eye as he stared patiently at his second.

"I request that I go in their stead," Saix said. "I will handle that world and slay the Hunter that's attacking. Axel's former relationship with Aoife will not make him take the situation seriously. And I recall how Axel failed to kill the Hunter that infiltrated the castle over a week ago. He's not ready to fight Hunters, anyway."

The members kept glancing around at each other, unable to figure out why Saix was volunteering to take on Axel's mission. For Axel. Especially since Saix and Axel didn't seem like the best of buddies.

"Your reaction..."

Saix's frown deepened, staring at the floor instead of at Xemnas. He forced his body to be still, grateful he was hooded right now. All the Nobodies eyes were on him, as though they could see under his hood.

"I know why you're going," Xemnaswhispered slyly; the certain spice of emotion was unusual. "The very fact that you asked to take this on proves it to me now. That is why I'm concerned...if you can face itagain..."

"I feel nothing," Saix soundly responded, almost too quickly. "The Organization's goals are at stack."

Xemnas smirked, leaning his face against his fist. "So is that memory you're remembering right now. What if the Hunter isn't the one you end up fighting?"

"I'll fight whoever stands in my way. I feel nothing now, Xemnas. I can handle anyone. You don't trust me or something?" Saix asked, still not looking to the Superior's eyes.

Roxas watched Number VII, utterly lost as to who and what the two Nobodies were cryptically discussing. Xemnas started to laugh, a deep, hollow sound that sent a chill over the boy's skin.

"You can? Show me your proof. It is so interesting how this made you act, Saix. To me...it only shows how deep down you still feel something...something that you couldn't erase..."

At this Saix jerked his head up and met Xemnas's almost amused gaze.

"Who is it more—him or her?"

Saix portaled away before he could finish his voicing his thoughts, the silence his answer. Xemnas smirked on, the rest confused and even more curious of the Diviner.

"Carry on with your duties," Xemnas said. "I need to make sure Saix returns to us." He jerked his head to Xigbar and they both disappeared in black portals.

As they departed, everyone started throwing questions across the room. Frowning, Roxas quietly pulled his legs up on his seat, hugging them as he portaled for the sun-stained tower in Twilight Town, not wanting to talk to anyone. No one would miss him, anyway.

* * *

"What was that?"

Rinoa spun around, panting as her decimated cell phone crumbled into bits and wires through her shaking fingers. "Who shot my phone!?!"

Before she got an answer, Irvine grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. There was wind then rushing heat over their heads. Rinoa buried her head in his shoulder, hearing a few students scream as they ducked for cover.

"Okay, that was one powerful Firagra attack!" she coughed. The heat flew away, whipping her hair back as smoke settled over them. She blinked watering eyes and glanced behind her shoulder, watching the fire burst into an oblivion of fireworks on the wall. "Least that one didn't get anyone."

"Well, when in doubt, duck," a freshman girl right next to her said, brushing off her skirt and looked up. She shrugged at her bewildered gaze. "Duh?"

Rinoa laughed uneasily, bending over her to help the girl stand. "Of course. But now I need you to—"

A yelp from Irvine and a frantic gunshot made them jump. Rinoa pushed the younger student against the lockers, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand as a nefarious, almost inhumane laughter filled the smoke-filled hall.

"Irvine?!"

"Oh, more girls? CAPTURE THEM!!"

Well that totally was _not_ Irvine's voice.

The sorceress heard whooshes of portals forming close by. She squinted, seeing someone tall skipping away through the smoke as half a dozen wide yellow eyes flashed toward her.

"Oh, no..."

Trembling she put her arms up, blinking and thinking for a spell. The freshman girl behind her sprinted away. Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your moral support!" Rinoa couldn't help but shout. She barely got the words out to see some of the Soldier Heartless rush after the girl. Rinoa mouthed wordlessly, thinking of a spell, but she didn't know if she could even do it. Then she saw Leon's face in her mind.

Rinoa threw an arm out, feeling something rushing and cold sweep up from her stomach, up her throat. Then something spherical in the palm of her hand glowed a silky blue.

"Blizzaga!"

From the ground spikes of icicles shot up into each Heartless in the area. A few students slipped on the now frozen ground, gawking around at the ice spiking around them. Rinoa breathed out with labor but was utterly happy at the performance. She rolled her shoulders back and stood up with her hands on her hips, watching the darklings fade into black smoke.

"That'll teach you to mess with my school," she said and stuck her tongue out at the fading Heartless. The students watched hearts float out of the dissipating smoke before staring back in shock at Rinoa again. The smoke from the fire was also starting to thin away.

"How did you do that?" someone asked. Rinoa's eyes went wide as saucers, a blush creeping over her as she realized they all saw that. To lie or to be honest?

Snapping her fingers the maze of ice broke into thousands of crystals on the floor, melting down to water. Licking her lower lip Rinoa faced them and shrugged. "Um, magic?"

"Cool," a blonde boy said with a shrug and turned to what Rinoa guessed was his girlfriend. "Come on, let's get outta here."

"How?" she asked and grabbed his hand. Rinoa looked up and around for a white shadow that would be Faexio (and that would scare the bananas out of her peers). But Irvine's coughing alerted her to her fallen friend. She jogged over to him leaning against the wall and knelt over him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Can you stand?" she asked frantically, looking for any blood. He shook his head, patting his cowboy hat free of smoke and dust before grinning up at her.

"Yeah, I think that was the, um, Kefka Aoife warned us of." He turned his head and spat out before trying to stand up. He ended up stumbling into Rinoa with a wince. "Creep just threw me into the wall when I tried to shoot him...my eyes aren't permantly crossed, are they?"

Rinoa giggled and shook her head, wrapping an arm around his back and she hoisted him on his feet. "Where's Faexio?"

"She was working her way down the hall to us, and I'm guessing these guys are the only ones around left," she whispered, glancing at the hubble of students talking to each other. "Well, besides, the girls he rounded up."

"And then there's the students and teachers still stuck on the second floor," Rinoa sighed and bit her lip. She flicked her left arm out, adjusting her Blaster Edge. "We should find Zell and Faexio and split up in pairs."

"What about Aoife?"

Something between a cry and a torn sigh came from Rinoa. "I don't know what she's doing, so we can't do anything about her—uhhh, Irvine?" Rinoa froze with narrowing, angry eyes.

"Huh?"

Silently, Rinoa reached back to grab his wandering hand and then viciously slapped his shoulder, nails and all. _"Stop being a pervert!"_

"Don't hit this, I'm injured!" Irvine whined, clutching his shoulder. Rinoa threw her arms up and walked away. She brushed her silky black hair behind her ears, touched Leon's ring and blew dirt off of it. By this time the sharpshooter pulled up to his feet, laying his shotgun over his right shoulder.

"What do you wanna do?"

His friend slowly turned to face him but blurs of black portals whirled around the students still left in the hall. Rinoa raised her left arm, readying her weapon for aim as Irvine stood beside her, both their hearts racing. When the oval spheres disappeared Rinoa lowered her arm, mouth parting open.

"You alright?"

Irvine looked around to see a transparent Faexio panting but still standing tall. She nodded to them and looked into an empty office.

"Yeah, I think I got them all. But you should go to auditorium and just ambust it like crazy. We're wasting time." Faexio flicked some white hair out of her face, walking up to them while surveying the trashed floor. Sharply she glared her forest-green eyes up to them, disapproving and fearful. "Where's Zell?"

It took two seconds for the Angel's question to sink in the heart-filled friends—they had no idea where he ran off to. They sped in the direction Kefka took off, and swerved around a corner down the main hall, racing past the offices and leaping over wreakage. Rinoa stumbled over a textbook and almost collided her knees down to the glass-sprinkled floor if not for Irvine's helping hand. She nodded up to him and ran in a jog with him.

"Did you call Zack?" Faexio voiced close behind them. Rinoa opened her mouth and bowed her head.

"I did. Cissnei said she was coming with Zack, but I told them that you'd get them in with a portal since there's some barrier preventing direct entry."

"Rinoa."

Irvine staggered to a stop; something in the her voice rang with disheartening news. Rinoa looked back at her, wide-eyed as Faexio continued frowning.

"I...don't have anymore energy to conjure up any more portals. That's all the people that are going to be evacuated."

It was very hard to breath when Rinoa heard that.

She opened and closed her pink lips, eyes glossing over as she nodded a few times. Faexio looked guilty and reached out (though it wouldn't have helped). The moment was cut short when an echo of laughter engulfed over the trio.

"Rinoa...I know you're scared," Irvine started to say, gesturing to her then down the hall. "But most of the school is already out. And imagine how all of the captured girls are feeling _right now._"

"Irvine, the only reason this is happening is because _I'm_here, because I have Maleficent's powers now!" Rinoa shouted and rushed away without giving him a chance to make her feel better. Faexio waved out to Irvine wildly.

"I have to go back to Aoife and rest, or I'll, well, literally fade." She saw him cringe slightly but didn't waste a second of her breath. "You go after Rinoa, find Zell, and figure out a smart plan. Wait..." She waved a hand and a pile of bullets fell. Irvine reached out, letting the cold metal pellets fall into his hand. "You're no doubt need more ammo." Faexio strained a smile despite feeling faint. "One more thing: don't let them take Rinoa. Trust me when I say...Aoife has enough on her mind."

He nodded, brushing brown bangs away as Faexio faded into nothing, the feeling of required courage surging through his blood. Sighing deeply he pocketed the bullets and trudged toward the front doors of the school. He tested pulling the handles but it felt like something melted them together.

"Shit, we're really trapped," he mumbled, whipping his gun out in front of him. In the moment of frustrated anger he aimed at the handles. His finger almost curved the trigger back when Rinoa screamed.

His heart almost exploded as he whirled and ran out. It quickly fell to a shocked stagger, seeing a fading Crimson Jazz Heartless skewered into the wall by a sword. Which was weird, seeing as Rinoa had no sword.

He then decided to let his eyes drift to the right where Rinoa was in front of the door leading to the auditorium, running over and hugging a breathless, dusty Aoife with a pistol clamped between her teeth, which was much less edible to chew than gum.

Irvine jerked his head up to the ceiling and turned about a few times, even shading his eyes in the hopes of finding some secret opening up above. How did Aoife even get over there?

Shaking his head Irvine jogged up to the two, noting how Aoife was panting and her skin glistened with sweat.

"You been sprinting around the whole school or what?" he asked jokingly. Somehow it made Aoife giggle as she looked up to him, taking her second pistol from her mouth.

"I'm fine. Just catching Heartless along my way, went to my locker, ate part of my apple, then tried to be sneaky in getting here."

"Okay, then. Yeah uh...how did you get over here from...well, here?"

Eyes round as coins Aoife innocently pointed behind herself to a far corner near where school trophies were displayed. Irvine and Rinoa stepped away from her and searched. Irvine sighed loudly, seeing the black hatch of an air vent hanging open in the far shadows the afternoon sun couldn't touch.

"Oh. Right. Air vents."

"Wasn't it dirty in there?" Rinoa asked softly in concern, facing her younger friend. "I mean, it's not like janitors squeez in there and clean them." Aoife's right eye twitched.

"Oh yeah...I...rather not reminiscence on that air-vent adventure." She broke off, her eyes becoming transfixed at something beyond the glass windows. "Whoa," she whispered, marching up to it. She touched a gloved hand on the glass. Globs of her peers were just outside the sidewalks surrounding East High, a few at times trying to walk forward only to be stopped by what Aoife guessed was the barrier. Staring closely, she could see the faintest ripple of magic spread with each failed intruder's attempt. She could hear their muffled, fearful shouts and screams for trapped friends and help.

"My brother coming?" Aoife asked, somehow knowing Rinoa and Irvine were standing behind her. Rinoa glanced at Irvine grabbing her shoulder.

"Yep, with Cissnei. But we gotta hold Kefka off now. Or..."

Aoife grunted, head falling down in a half-nod. Almost knocking them over she pivoted around and jogged away. She ran over to tuck her sword of the wall before biting down on her pistol again and kicked the plain door open, her friends running after her loyally. At once Aoife raised her pistol out, the familiar entrance hall to the auditorium stretched tall, wide and white around her in a rectangle-shaped room. Papers were scattered on the floor, but that wasn't what the trio was staring at.

A Large Body Heartless was standing in front of the two double doors with over a dozen Darkballs floating violently above them. Aoife, her gun arm still pointing at one oblivious Large Body, was staring up with her mouth open.

"Oh wow, those are a lot of bitches to shoot," she squeaked. Irvine slowly, shakily raised his shotgun from one. But this was a challenge since the Darkballs had sudden jerky movements. Aoife was raising her arm just when a cold hand latched onto her wrist. The Gyspy jumped and gazed worriedly at Rinoa, seeing her holding Irvine's shoulder as well.

"We need to be quiet. You go on ahead and stop Kefka. We'll back you up." She squeezed down and threw Aoifeforward. The Large Bodies were alerted at this and stared at the stunned Aoife. Before they could make a move for her, two bursts of ice slammed into them.

Aoife felt a sting in her heart as she ran forward, quietly slid one of the doors open and slipped within the auditorium. But, she didn't want to disappoint Rinoa's trust in her.

It was dark, cold to the point of goosebumps fleshing over her exposed arms and legs, and she could see him shouting at a small group of girls about who knows what. Aoife didn't permit herself to listen to his poisonous words. She didn't give her mind time to doubt herself as she pointed her pistol, aimed for the clown's torso (being the widest part of him and Aoife didn't have stellar aim like Faexio), and pulled the trigger right as her heart started to beat as fast as hummingbird wings.

Before the girls could look back at the noise of the gun bang, Kefka was staggering back screaming. A hand already stained red clutched against the right side of his chest and he stared out in the distance, unable to see Aoife now cowardly hiding in fear behind the last row of chairs.

"WHO DID THAT?!" he screamed.

Aoife's jaw had dropped, wishing she could blame this at Irvine. Her right arm started to shake, afraid to shoot again or even move.

"I just shot Kefka."

Speaking of the experienced sniper, he along with the sorceress Kefka was kinda sorta supposed to catch slipped in behind Aoife, crouched down with darting eyes.

"You okay?" Irvine asked.

"I just shot Kefka."

"We heard a scream—wait, what?" Rinoa continued, peeking over Aoife's shoulder. Kefka saw the movement of Irvine and Rinoa's heads and pointed right at the whispering teenagers.

"_YOU BRAT, COME OUT!"_

"I think he's talking to you," Rinoa squeaked, clutching her fists over her mouth, almost laying on the ground now. Aoife, paled white now, looked torn between passing out and puking on her, but somehow she trembled into a stand and pivoted around to see shocked stares, one of them beyond psychotic anger.

Aoife gave a tiny wave to Kefka. "...hi. I'm Aoife, and...uh, I shot you." She grinned and waved her arms back and forth, clapping her hands in front of her. "You're going to kill me now, right?"

Kefka brought his blood stained hand in front of him, winching and gritting his teeth down in unadulterated rage. He threw his hand down, drips of blood falling off it. "You...I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate, HATE HATE HATE YOU!!"

Even Faexio couldn't respond to that.

But Irvine could.

"Woooow. I think he really likes you," he said in mock happiness, elbowing Aoife's leg.

"Why did you shoot him?!" Rinoa snapped in a childish whisper.

"I-I wasn't thinking, what was I supposed to do? Give him a chance to kill them?!"

"Well you just made a homosexual clown very very angry at us, Aoife! Do you know what this means?!"

"...oh no. He's gonna rape Irvine and it's all my fault," Aoife gasped in horror and slapped a hand over her mouth. Irvine had been looking back and forth between the girls. His eyes slowly widened as he froze up_._

"Wait, what?" He rounded on Rinoa, pointing a finger. "How'd you know he's even gay? If he's bi, you're both coming down with me."

Rinoa rubbed her forehead. "Oh, the double meaning to that..."

Aoife flinched back with a nervous twitch, dropping her guns as she held her hands up. "That's it! I do not wanna hang out with you guys anymore!"

Rinoa opened her mouth to debate but cut herself off and stood up, sensing darkness. Kefka was shaking but waved his arms and dark wave of energy gathered around him. His bleeding ceased and ribbons of darkness circled around him, teeth bared in utter detest at Aoife's lucky dumb luck and her friends acting like he wasn't there. Now he only saw them as things to rip apart.

Rinoa's eyes went big like the moon-big. "Okay," she said faintly, reaching around to grab Aoife's arm as she turned away for the exit. "Okay, okay. Time to go, time to go."

Aoife huddled close to the ground and followed after her. She looked down and snapped her fingers. The pistols disappeared but she snatched up her sword, feeling more confident with it.

Irvine, however, stayed where he was behind the chairs and went "psst!" at them a few times before they finally looked back when they opened the double doors. All the while, they failed to Kefka marched up the aisle for them.

"What about the girls? We have to get them somewhere safe!"

"Well, you're an expert on women, Irvine," Aoife consoled breezily and thumped him hard on the shoulder. "Figure it out. We'll distract and or die at Kefka's hands while you get them away. Maybe they'll even want to date you if you save them all."

"Really?"

"No," the girls shot back and departed. Right as the doors closed behind them they ran like mad, hearing Kefka starting to conjure up more Heartless. They banged open the doors to the front entrance and made for the hall, breathing loudly.

"Rinoa, where should we run?"

"Uh, around. Why?"

Aoife then proceeded to yell and run about in circles while waving her arms around.

This would have been entertaining to Rinoa if a real psycho clown wasn't coming after them with his own Heartless army. The upset sorceress grabbed Aoife's arm and pulled her back. "Can you calm down and just think rationally?!"

"Sorry Riri. I tend to take things literally in times of danger."

Rinoa facepalmed.

"I blame Faexio for my messed up mind?" Aoife offered with a shrug, beaming unsurely. Forks of hot, hissing lightning suddenly engulfed over the two girls, zapping the sensation of bones shattering over every inch of their bodies. The shock and suddenness of it didn't allow them to scream out as they writhed under it until the magic ceased. As they gasped for air, a certain irritating laugh rang out.

Aoife dropped to her knees, holding her stomach and coughed as Rinoa remained standing, panting with her irises dilated as wide as a doll's. They landed on colorful Kefka standing at the head of the hall they just ran from, several Heartless surrounding him. The man smiled.

Rinoa threw herself in front of Aoife, raising her blue-and-black Blaster Edge to him. "Get out, or else!"

"Protecting each other...that's what friends do," Kefkareflected in a deeper voice as his eyes traced the ceiling above. "They come together when they need each other and work as one, acting as the perfect pom-pom team. It's so sweet..._so sickening!_" Kefka raised a clenched fist and it started to glowed black. Rinoa glanced back as Aoife, who was shaking her head but was still twitching from the Thunder attack. The sorceress stared back at him, biting the edge of her lip. It made him smirk so evilly, seeing the fright starting to creep up in his prey.

"Your friendship...I'LL RIP IT TO SHREDS!!"

"Tornado!" Rinoa screamed and threw her arm out as he did. Screams of wind and darkness blasted violently together in the next second above Aoife's head, almost killing her ears to deafness. But the wind attack Rinoa conjured was over the top, sending stray streams of darkness against the ceiling, floor, walls, it even hit a couple Heartless behind Kefka, who was now staring Rinoa with fascinated realization.

Rinoa was the sorceress girl here.

Aoife had dug her toes into the floor and gripped down on her sword, trying to stay behind Rinoa, but she started to slide backwards anyways. First it was inch by inch, her boots squeaking against the white and gray marble floor. Then at an abrupt second Aoife flew off her feet backwards, losing her hand on her sword and it flew out in swings behind her. She reached out for Rinoa, watching her get smaller, still standing tall against Kefka.

When she was far enough that the wind was weak Aoife bounced back on the heels of her feet, but crouched down as she caught her breath. She heard her sword clatter into the wall behind her as her ears continued to ring. Her heart felt like it was thumping wildly in her throat as she stretched to her full height, shaking her hair out of her face. Her vision refused to focus as she blinked rapidly, her ears still holding a monotone ring in them.

_...uh, wow?_

"Yeah, wow," Aoife coughed and slapped her cheeks a few times, trying to collect her jumbled senses back together. "No time. Can't leave Rinoa alone." She turned around and ran to the wall, snatching her sword up in a sliding stop. With a grunt she pressed against the wall and pushed out into a new sprint, her side starting to sting.

"Where is Zell, he's missing the best Friday bash party in East High history!" Aoife asked out sarcastically.

_I don't know, we thought he'd be in the auditorium trying to save everybody. Where do you think he could be?_

Aoife couldn't answer because Rinoa was coming toward her in a frenzied run, Kefka and a group of Heartless stalking after her.

_Wow, you humans are wimps. _

'So why don't you come out and say hello to the clown.'

_Uh, I'll go shut up and sleep now..._

Aoife snorted with an eye roll. As Rinoa ran up to her side, she turned around and ran away with her, not bothering to look at their new friend.

"Are you okay?!"

"I think he knows I'm the sorceress, run with me!"

They glanced back together and ducked their heads to avoid another Thunder attack, now escaping faster down the main hallway. Aoife glanced skyward, as if in deep thought.

"Gee, what was it that gave you way—the mini cyclone you slapped at him with your bare hands, or my lip gloss you're wearing that you stole from my bathroom this morning?"

"I like that lip gloss you got, it-it's a compliment to you and—we're about to die, we'll discuss it later!" Rinoa shrieked like a mad woman.

Her adopted sister scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out in response. "Fine, you senior geezer. But..." Turning down in a new hall, Aoife grabbed Rinoa's arm and wrenched her in a deserted classroom, silently shutting the door behind them and ducked to the ground. "Where in the hell is Zell?"

Rinoa patted at her hair absentmindedly, humming out. "Okay...Let's think like Zell!"

"Rinoa, that has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever sai..." Aoife silenced herself as something clicked in her mind. It was lunch time right now. And Zell always ran like crazy for the hot dogs. "Oh...ohhh...The cafeteria!"

Rinoa nodded, smiling.

"Why would he pig out on hot dogs when we're all in danger?!"

Rinoa shrugged. "He wanted to save the hotdogs, of course."

But just then, the friend they were discussing bounded through the door and sighed loudly, as if pleased at this haven. He looked down, seeing Rinoa and Aoife holding each other in a cross of fear and shock and anger. He waved a hand at them, grinning.

"I saved all the hotdogs."

"_Ha!" _Rinoa hissed in Aoife's ear. Thumping her on the head, Aoife pulled her up and grabbed Zell, running out into danger once more.

* * *

The people on the second floor were having the strangest time. They were fighting back against these monstrous creatures of pale yellow eyes with weapons. And they were actually winning.

What weapons? Textbooks and desks and chairs; anything you could find in school, they were throwing it around. Whoever said those heavy math and history books weren't a good weapon had to have been on crack. They seemed good enough to hit Heartless around.

However, there was one darklingthat popped up just now, one that wasn't trying to steal hearts and was staring at around rather dumbfounded.

A certain Hunter, at that.

A midnight blue cape was swished around the small, skinny body in the manner of a cloak, the hood pulled over just to the forehead. It covered the worn sneakers, baggy blue jeans, and dark rocker tee the creature wore. Two specks of glittering silver were bright under the hood, fanged teeth seen as her jaw was dropped with her shell-shocked state.

Feeling hot she swiped its hood down, reaching back to shake out her long, straight black hair, the ends reaching down to her thighs. The upper part of her face was hidden behind her old black mask, knowing someone might mistake her for Aoife. As she flipped her hair back out two girls ran by, squealing with Calculus books in hand as they chased a couple seemingly frightened Shadow Heartless. Rajani watched in silent wonder and she opened her mouth, pausing for the rights words to express her thoughts.

"What the hell is up with the people in this world?" she whispered, rubbing her thumb along her sword strapped to the side of her waist. She had good reason to ask this.

"Take that, and that! And this...AND THIS STUPID MECHANICAL PENCIL, YEAH!" a guy was shouting, throwing a random assortment of pencils and pens at a Green Requiem spazzing above his class. He reached back for a textbook his friend handed him and threw it with a roar. Right in the face.

Instant KO.

His class, teacher included, whooped and cheered as if they just won a football game, slapping their brave fighter on the back.

Rajani slapped her own forehead, groaning. "Why me...why are the humans Aoife is associated with so strange?" Shaking her head she raised her hand out to the chaotic, noisy hall and whistled, holding the piercing sound for a few seconds. As the whistle died out all the Heartless paused and stared at the stronger darkling. Actually everyone was staring at Rajani with mixed emotions.

Coolly ignoring the hearts of light, Rajani jerked her head back. "Head home now," she said in a normal tone, yet even the farthest Heartless could hear the dark officer. "Or else you'll be up for dinner tonight."

The people watched as the Heartless disappeared, their gasps following each other further and further away until Rajani sensed no darkness left. The Hunter let out a haughty "hmph!" and turned her back to them, walking toward a wall where her portal erupted.

"Wait!"

The Child Queen halted as a girl ran up behind her, her pale face flustered. "I...uh, thank you. But who are you, how did you do that? It was...cool."

Rajani folded her arms and turned to her. "As cool as I am, I'm not about to tell you."

The girl reeled back, offended at Rajani's distant attitude. The Hunter smirked wickedly at this and waved her away in a shooing motion. "Stop looking me and face my comrade. He's about to arrive up here."

"What?" They all froze, hearing shouting and many loud bangs from the stairwell. Rajani started to walk into the portal, only to be stopped by another girl.

"Hey wait, aren't you going to save us?"

"Uh, no. I stopped caring. Just now, actually."

"Wh-why?!"

"You're bothering me," Rajani deadpanned and exited through her fading portal. Before anyone could react the doors slammed against the wall, a plethora of Heartless bursting out in front of Kefka laughing at the top of his lungs.

The girls all started to scream and hide back in the classrooms, their peers of the other gender swiftly following suit. Kefka skipped down the hall, arms held out as he jumped to a stop.

"What, is that all your screaming? It sounds so beautiful to me when you all beg for mercy," he snickered, giving chills to anyone he locked eyes on. A collection of gasp overcame some people behind him, and as he was turning around Kefka received a nice welcoming punch to the face from Zell.

Everyone went "oooh!", some cheering Zell's name, some clapping as Kefka staggered back a step, vigorously shaking his head. He glared up when gunshots started to go off and then to his side, seeing his Heartless getting shot one by one. More cheers and whistles came from the students, seeing Irvine kneeling next to the lockers, concentrated in rounds of aim and fire.

Aoife, standing beside Zell, smirked and tilted her head to the side. She held her sword out in front of of her messy ponytail spilling over one shoulder as Irvine continued shooting. "What, you don't like peace and quiet?"

"I HATE peace and quiet!"

Rinoa smiled and walked up to Zell's other side and got in her battle stance. "We'll be beating all the peace out of you, right here and now!"

"HA!"

That was when an Economics book was randomly thrown at Kefka. Then another...and another...and then Aoife, Zell and Rinoa got a little frightened, all wide eyed, petrified at the success of this very odd pattern of attacks. Even Irvine stopped shooting at the sudden frenzy of school supplies to stare.

Kefka crouched down and started walking away from Aoife, shouting back at the shouting/cursing student's, demanding he get out or ridiculing his appearance. It was simply a bizarre sight, but Kefka couldn't call up a magic spell in time in between the slaughter of books and nick nacks, so he kept retreating for the now empty third floor.

"Damn weak idiots! They're all dead after I kill you four!" Kefka yelled, approaching the stairs at the opposite end of the hallway. He felt around for the handles as a random soda can pelted into his back. "This is why I hate high school...teenagers...and especially Sephiroth!"

Rinoa could only blink at that name, watching Kefka sweep through the doors and the people cheered as if they won. She roused out of the daze when Aoife elbowed her, glancing at her and Zell.

"Let's go stop him already. This isn't over."

Irvine walked up ahead of them, shotgun throw over his shoulder. "He's waiting for us to follow so he can personally kill us...well, better not keep him waiting."

Zell smirked and ran with Irvine down the hall. Aoife cupped her hand over Rinoa's shoulder as their peers cheered the two boys on.

"We won't let him take you..." Rinoa narrowed her eyes and stared down, sorrowful. "We can stop that freak together. Plus, we'd die before we'd let him take you."

Rinoa shivered and shook her head in a flash. "Don't say that...I couldn't live with that..." She shook her her head again, looking upset as she sped away. Aoife frowned, eyebrows falling heavy but quickly ran after, not wanting to leave Rinoa's side now.

Metal doors thrashed against the walls as they pounded up the gray stone steps, all panting out as they slide in front of the doors to the third floor and caugth their breath.

"Well..." They looked to Irvine, his jaw clenched. "Let's thrash him."

Zell kicked the doors open and threw himself out, fist raised as he paced around. Irvine walked out slowly as Rinoa and Aoife ran out side by side and stared around. Nothing was in the hallway. Aoife even looked up at the ceilings, starting to breath with unhidden panic.

"He's going to do something," Aoife said, holding her sword out. Zell and Irvine backed upso the four of them were all back to back. "He's trying to let the panic get to us, I bet."

Rinoa raised her arms in front of her, trying to think of a protective magic spell she could cast. Zell suddenly gasped and bumped into her back, seeing ice slowly smear over the ground.

"Shit, move!"

Strategy was forgotten as they ran down the hall, hearing the crackling of ice spread after them, hungry to freeze their flesh over and then break them into crystal bits. Rinoa lagged behind in the back and stumbled, but it went unnoticed by her friends. As she started to rise up again, she felt a large hand latch onto her back and dug into it. Light burst from her back, around the intruder's hand and she screamed, feeling as though Kefka was sucking air and blood out of her--he was draining the magic out of her.

Aoife and the boys swirled around, stuck in horror at the sight of the dark, esoteric magic draining Rinoa of, literally, her life. Kefka started to laugh, purplish-black darkness around his hand as he stole power for his own.

"Bastard, let her go!" Zell roared. Before he could charge forward, Aoife was blasting away for Kefka. She raised her sword to pierce through him, but he pulled his hand out of Rinoa's back and jumped back, cackling nonstop.

Aoife dropped her sword and caught the falling Rinoa.

"Riri, hey..."

Rinoa groaned, paler than chalk, and cracked her brown eyes open. Relief washed over Aoife, who thought she fainted.

Kefka laughed and hopped up and down, throughly joyful. "Look at me! Now I have more energy while you kids are all getting more and more fatigued. I'll be the one killing your meaningless lives and then the rest of this world!! Do you pitiful idiots still think you can end my life?!"

"Uh, yeah," Zell snorted.

"Then come and try!" Kefka squealed, almost screamed, in glee. Zell gritted his teeth, patience diminishing with every breath of Kefka's. "If you get too boring, I'll just take your witch friend and leave this DUMP! It's your call on how entertaining you want to be for me!"

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!"

"Zell, no!"

Aoife reached out as Zell ran for Kefka. She growled and gripped tightened on Rinoa as Heartless appeared in a circle around her. Irvine knelt beside her, looking worriedly over their weakened friend.

"Hurry and back him up!" Irvine whispered urgently, aiming his gun for the Heartless twitching around them. "I'll wipe out the Heartless, you help stop Kefka, _hurry!_"

Aoife nodded and laid Rinoa on the ground, who opened her eyes again at the cold contact of the floor to her clammy skin. Bangs of Irvine's gun went off above her as darkness died away. She tried to lift her hand to stop Aoife as she stood up and ran to where Zell was engaging Kefka.

"Aoif...you forgot...sword..."

Kefka grinned and ducked under Zell's punch, quickly slamming his arm into his open side.

"Zell!" Aoife shouted as she watched her blonde friend hit the lockers with a wince and clutch his head. He stumbled forward but a line of Heartless blocked his way. Cursing he raised his fists and judged the best one to attack first.

Aoife ran into Kefka's range and threw a fast punch for his abdomen. Laughing, Kefka caught it and bent her arm over her head and into her back. Aoife crinched at the snap of pain, not realizing the action brought her quite close to Kefka.

"Such spunk isn't enough to stop me. Why do you keep fighting, even though, in the back of your mind, you know it's obvious I will kill you?"

"Not gonna let you take Rinoa, you ass!" Aoife said, trying to wiggle away. Kefka squeezed down on her wrist, making her gasp. She didn't notice him reached back in the folds of his clothes for something.

"I want to get you back for shooting me now. I think I would like it better if your dear voice was screaming out to me."

"Wha—"

A swift slice of something cold slashed against her exposed neck. In the next second, a warm fluid spurted in thick drops down her neck and down her black polo shirt. The hot pain exploded her thoughts out of her reach.

Aoife didn't give him what he wanted and swallowed her screams, crouching over. Tears pushed to the forefront of her eyes while lifting a very violently trembling hand to the knife wound on her neck. She couldn't think and be sure sure if he cut an artery or not. But the bleeding wasn't clogging to a stop.

Her lifeblood kept squeezing through her fingers, dripping like a lush crimson paint down her gloved hand at an unceasing rate.

Aoife pressed her fingers down more, and almost vomited out when she felt how deep the cut really was—she could feel her fingernail graze against a wet bone in her neck.

'Oh my God.'

A tear fell down. She wouldn't survive this wound.

When the thought processed her mind, Aoife couldn't move anymore.

She could hear Kefka groan, dissatisfied. "What...That's it!? You're not going to scream? You are so BORING!"

Feeling offended, Aoife glanced up at the shout, which could not have been any worse for her. She couldn't react in time of the speed at which Kefka's foot flew fast into her face as he jumped in the air. A terrible, terrible screaky scream ripped out of the girl's throat. Hot blood bubbled and burst from her mouth and nose as she devolved in a crumble on the ground, fearful tears already melting down her face as she gasped for air and then cried from the pain.

She was pathetic, she wasn't strong, she didn't want to fight anymore. This hurt too much, she wanted out. Now.

"Aoife!" Zell shouted, trying to pulverize the Heartless that kept coming at him. "Damn. Irvine, get these bastards out of my way!!"

"I have to reload my gun right now, Zell, hold on!" Irvine was fumbling with his bullets as next to him, Rinoa was using all the strength in her to stand up and keep conscious.

Zell raised his eyes up before kicking a Neoshadow Heartless away with a savage snarl. He looked at at Aoife trying to lift off the ground. Another high-pitched cackle lifted in the air as Kefka marched toward her.

"Godammit—AOIFE, HOLD ON!!"

The ex-ward's arms trembled as she got on her hands and knees. Red blood dripped like heavy rain from her aching jaw and nose, smearing the front of her lower face. The cut on her neck tensed it painfully to point she couldn't turn her head without pushing her hurt higher, all the while continuing to drip down her shirt. For some reason, it then started to get difficult to breathe with all the blood.

"Don't you want to scream at me—"

"Shut u-up." A river of red slithered down her chin. Aoife swallowed down, the action rippling torture through her mind and throat as she wiped her chin.

"Don't you want yell out your miserable life's worth at me before it fades?"

"Aoife, don't listen to him! Just hang on!" Zell shouted in labored breathing, fighting his way for her.

"You're not worth it. You're not worth having life," Kefka said softly, watching Aoife with boredom. "You threw yourself away from the Organization because you didn't want to be used by them. You're only a stupid girl that's scared of anything you don't understand."

Suddenly Aoife screamed out and grabbed her head.

It wasn't Kefka. It was her virgin horror at how her blood wouldn't stop flowing out, raining down into a tiny, growing puddle beneath her dilated eyes. She didn't want to see it—her blood leaving her dry. Seeing it was proof she was going to bleed to death and she was beyond terror that she was currently dying in such a way. It was pushing her to a primitive place humans go to when they know they're about to die and they can't stop it, but just can't accept the journey of the indescribable pain.

Kefka cackled madly, jumping up and down of the delicious sound as Aoife held her scream to the point of bursting lungs, hot tears squeezing through her shut eyes. Irvine had finished reloading and flew to his feet, but another wave of Heartless dropped in front of him.

"Gr—Zell, hurry! Get to Aoife now or else!"

"I know!" Zell was fighting tooth and nail through the mob, but the Heartless were coming at him from all sides, and he was doing everything just to make sure they didn't swipe his heart away. Still, Kefka pissed him off beyond forgiveness, hearing Aoife's scream broke down into loud, pathetic sobbing, blood bubbling out of her mouth. Some of the sobs were choked away in soundless convulsions, because she was choking on blood, which was starting to gargle up her throat, forcing Aoife to gag it out of her mouth.

Aoife pressed her hand to her neck again, but the blood still squirted through her fingers, most of it dripping in skinny red rivers down her shirt. Seeing this torn Zell between tears and barbaric fury.

He didn't accept it. Not what he was seeing over there.

They were losing, and Kefka was now killing them. He was messing with Aoife and he couldn't** hit **him. Even though he still felt agitated at her thing for the Organization, she wasn't going to die here before he gave her an apology.

"Don't—don't hurt her, you fucking bastard!" he warned as Kefka stepped up to the crying, bleeding Aoife. "You get over here and face ME!! I'm a better fighter than her, I can entertain you better!"

Kefka raised his arm over Aoife in response, the blood-stained dagger in his fist. "Whatever."

"_AEROGA!!!"_

"What?"

He looked past Aoife's shoulder. Sword slashes of wind combed narrowly past Aoife, who hunched over, and cut into him, dragging him backward through the air. Kefkagrowled and tried to throw himself to the ground as the wind spell dug into the flesh of his shoulders. He yelled out his outrage, stretching his hand out and squeezed it in a fist over Aoife's image as Rinoa ran up to her.

"Aoife," Rinoa said breathlessly, cradling Aoife against her. Irvine ceased firing and ran through his fading Heartless to aid Zell still struggling with his lot.

It was the most horrible thing Rinoa had lived to see yet, to see what Aoife was reduced to while she was being weak. It was one of those moments that'd come to be forever ingrained in her memory.

Blood, snot and tears were trailing down her nose, lips and chin, her teeth stained a rosy-red as she kept choking for air—she couldn barely _breathe_past the blood. Rinoa saw her neck invented with a deep horizontal slash. Squinting, she saw a tiny spot of white.

Quicking shutting her eyes at this, Rinoa pressed a cold hand against Aoife's cut neck as two tears fell down her cheeks. She pressed her lips together, concentrating as a bead of sweat trickled down her face.

She realized—holding her weakly thrashing body to her cold one—that Aoife was freaking out in the worst fright at the pain, and that Aoife just wanted the pain to end, whether she died or she lived.

"Come on, come on, hold on, Aoife. I'll heal you up. Just..." Her fingers spread and arched more over it as her other hand hovered in front of her face. Rinoa exhaled out, trying to harness out magic. "Come on, come on..."

A third tear fell when it still didn't come.

This couldn't be happening because she was depleted of magical stamina now. All those powerful spells...and when Kefka drained her...no. No.

Please don't let it be that. That couldn't have been it, she still had something left. She had to.

"Come on, _come on._ No no no NO!"

Tears fell like hot raindrops on Aoife as Rinoa bowed her head, _hatinghatinghating_ that her little best friend was dying in her arms, was staring desperately up to her for some help, and she couldn't give anything.

Aoife laid leaning against her, her head against Rinoa's chest, and she didn't move unless the pain moved her. Her mouth was open as she panted too loudly. Her gray-greenish eyes were glazed, salty, stinging tears melting down her bloodied face.

"You can't let me let you die here, Aoife! This..." Rinoa sniffed and clenched trembling hands on Aoife's open neck, concentrating and praying harder. She bit her lip and pressed two fingers hard against the inside of her neck, stopping up the artery that was sliced open. Rinoa stared in Aoife's eyes and smiled. "This is going to be okay. You know this is going to be okay, I just told you_ last night._" Rinoa couldn't hold it back at that and looked down. And noticed that she was kneeling in Aoife's sticky hot blood.

How can a human act calm when they're kneeling in their best friend's blood?

Trembling in tears, Rinoa pressed her forehead down against Aoife's burning-hot one to comfort her, praying _harderharderharder_.

"...you just—just need to wait for me t-to heal you, okay? Just...I can do it. I can! ZACK!!"

"I'm s-cared," Aoife abruptly confessed. "Righ' now. I'm tryin'—to think—bu' it hurts so much..." Her teeth looked red instead of white. "I...you gotta tell Roxas I'm sorry, okay?"

She tasting _so much_ of her blood—the metallic taste was all over her teeth, tongue and gums. All she could taste was blood when she was crying for more oxygen and no one would give it to her.

The cut in her neck was hurting _too much. _It was letting the air she needed slipping away, so she could only sit here and struggle for that air, her body convulsing in jerks occasionally as it started to dry out of blood and air and she was _dying_. Her brain felt too hot, as if it was overloading in heat at all this pain and would not work.

Rinoa shook her head at once, using a slower, more powerful voice for Aoife to hang on to. "You have to wait for me to heal you. I just need to concentrate...okay?! ZACK!"

"Za-ack can't—ge 'n," Aoife breathed. "So get out. I...y—ve—n...get out, _run Rinoa._"

"I'm not leaving you here like this. It's going to be okay...just stop talking now."

It hurt to talk. It hurt to breathe. But she had to tell Rinoa this.

"Kefka...it's my fault—because you wen' to look for 'e—tha' you're this—an' he's here...because I wen' to the Organization...I deserve this." Aoife bent her head down, spitting out clogs of blood within a sob. Rinoa still wasn't letting go of her fingers against her artery and used her other hand to wipe off Aoife's mouth. "Riri I can' breathe anymore."

"So stop talking, Aoife."

"He'll kill everyone, take you...I don' want you three....to get to 'is...run."

_"I said shut up and stop talking!"_

"I love you," Aoife said, staring in Rinoa's eyes. "All—three of you 'uys. Tell Zack..."

"_I haven't been a very good big brother..."_

"He's the best bro ever..."

Rinoa's heart squeezed and squeezed, crying pitifully.

Aoife wanted to die to stop the blood choking and pain now. It was hot, she couldn't think much anymore. She wasn't brave, wasn't a hero. She was a "stupid girl" for letting this happen, for dragging her close friends in this and to their deaths. She was stupid for taking Xemnas's hand and actually joining an Organization of heartless people and being stupid. She was stupid for thinking a Nobody actually like-liked her. She was stupid for worrying Rinoa and leading her into witchcraft. She was stupid and horrible because now Zack was going to have a dead sibling to cry rivers on his pillow over. She was stupid because right now she was still wishing for Roxas, for Zexion, for Zack, for her dead parents she couldn't remember, for survival, a light. For Axel to...to...For Roxas to...

"Roxas."

"_If you fall, just call out, and I'll come running That's the promise...I will never break."_

"Tell Roxas I love 'im too. Now run..."

Rinoa's heart almost shattered. She refused to let go of Aoife, shaking her head at these requests. Irvine and Zell ran over to her, silently scared at Aoife pale and dying, forgetting that Kefka was recovering to his feet. Rinoa shook her head, wishing Leon was here, wishing she could stop this.

Someone come save Aoife now please.

"_Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"_

* * *

Cissnei slammed her car door shut and ran after Zack. They had parked a couple blocks away from the school and planned on entering it from behind. Which was a good thing, since all the evacuated people and some news reporters were blobbed around the edges of the front of the school. But as soon as they reached the fence and attempted to climb it, the barrier pushed them back.

Cissnei stumbled back on the sidewalk, glancing around. "What that really a...?"

She stopped, hearing metal whistle through the air as Zack brought his gleaming silver sword out. He leaned it against the fence and dug through his pocket. Cissnei gasped when he saw a faded pink ribbon coiled in a bunch in his hand. Wordlessly he knelt down and wrapped the long fabric around the handle of his sword, head bent down as he diligently, gently spiraled it around to the very side.

With a tight sigh Zack stood up and raised his sword to his forehead, imitating the gesture Angeal always did before battle. He looked quite tired, and quite old.

"Aerith...pray for me."

One eyebrow hitched and he opened his mako-blue eyes, feeling unsure.

"And if I can't even save my own sister this time..."

Cissnei stepped back, watching Zack leap back and charge for the fence, sword raised in an attempt to shatter the damn barrier down to pieces. With a cry Zack met and was bound back by it. Fruitlessly he tried over and over.

Way behind him a dark portal formed, Rajani walking out as he watched the man stay determined in the hopeless act of using a unenchanted sword to tear down the mirror. Rolling her eyes as she closed them, Rajani raised her hand up in the air, brow knitted in concentration. Mournful guilt stuck like peanut butter to her throat as the drained the enegryfrom out of the barrier, large enough to expand out for Zack and his friend to jump over.

_**Zack...you better be the great SOLDIER Ares said you were...**_

Her cat-pupiled eyes opened as Zack staggered forward, his sword through the fence. He gasped, innocently surprised.

"Hey...it..."

"Let's just go, there's no time!" Cissnei said, running up and climbing up the fence. Zack quickly threw his sword on his back and scrambled after her, dropping near the edge of the wide, dirt track. Zack nodded to Cissnei and ran at full speed for an entrance to the school building. Rajani quirked the side of her mouth up, but the forced smile didn't meet her eyes as her dark portal engulfed her.

As Zack and Cissnei pummeled over the oval, orange-dirt track, a portal of darkness descended on the side of the school, next to the gymnasium. Saix walked out, still hooded, and traced the building as he approached the door.

"I told you I can handle this," he said when he heard Xemnas and Xigbar walking behind him.

"Really? Then we'll just watch you work it all out then," Xigbar replied with a grin. Wordlessly Saix opened the door and entered the gym.

All of these significant beings, these significant people, under the same sky...

They all rushed blindly into danger.

Two of these beings was to pay for the arrogance and darkness brought to the Dayspring Villages here today.

It would all come under in a single, scream-soaked fall.

In the farseeing, tragic meeting of someone who lost their honor, and someone who still had it.

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

_...I better get at least one big, fat review for this big, fat chapter. _

_LOL. You guys who reviewed...are FUNNY. Asked me not to let the students die, so I didn't. I realized you never really said Aoife, and that cured my writer's block. o.o Go Kefka! Yaaaay....yay? What? Some of you were so happy for him in your reviews; just thought you'd be happy I let Kefka be Kefka, and slice up and pwn Aoife in the face. (She deserved it. -cough-) _

_Mortally wounded Aoife and magically depleted Rinoa + Mad Kefka near that dumb dying Aoife + Zack and Cissnei + Saix, Xigbar and Mister Xemnas = MEGA DISASTER! _

_This will all end in the next chapter. How will it all end? _On a shocker._ Yep, I'm gonna throw another cruel shocker at y'all next time, next chapter, on top of ALL of this! Don't ya hate me? _

_Fear me people, not Kefka. I'm a savage bitch as an authoress. Did you not get that from Part I?_

_FF009_


	8. They'll Cry When They Finally Understand

_FF009: Writer's block keeps stalking me. -bows- __So yeah, I think I've lost my touch. It's not that great. The chapter sucks massively. :) I don't own KH. And you guys amaze me; some of y'all threatened me to not kill Aoife. (You people actually like Aoife? o.O Inconceivable!) _

_-throws out popcorn- Chapter's slightly long. Important stuff happens. So keep up, please. _

* * *

**Chapter 8: They'll Cry When They Finally Understand**

* * *

He couldn't look up at him. Couldn't stare toward the sunset.

He couldn't eat, didn't even want to speak.

He wanted to be alone, yet he was still selfishly here.

Roxas sat on the front of the Twilight Town tower with his knees pulled up to his chest His forehead pressed against them, shielded from the chilly winds. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was leaning against the wall behind where he'd usually sit beside him. Right now, he was relieved Axel wasn't sitting beside him.

Axel still was evading his questions, and still not giving him answers. As usual.

Roxas chuckled to himself. "Why is everyone so selfish for what they want..." With a hard smile he shook his head, staring down at the ground below. "I can't even know if Aoife's all right, and I wasn't even asking to you to bring her back here this time."

"..."

"How do you hear a friend?"

Axel didn't answer.

Roxas sighed. "You should go back to the other castle now."

Even as he heard Axel's portal sound, it didn't relieve Roxas. He knew Axel would be there the next day and the next day and the day after that. Again and again...as usual. He'd be just fine with all of time.

Roxas couldn't be sure on that with Aoife. Was it the opposite for her, like fire and metal, opposite effects?

He didn't want to think that thought, but there was nothing else for him to focus on. They gave him no answers. He wanted to see Aoife right now because something was wrong, and when a friend is in trouble you're supposed to be at their side—he wasn't. She was in danger, and it made it worst to know he had no idea what was going on.

Xemnas, Xigbar and Saix stole that chance. Axel let them.

Maybe Axel just didn't personally care.

Maybe.

Roxas forced himself to laugh, wanting the truth. What was fake and what was true was too confusing to understand.

His chest felt tight.

"I can't keep Aoife's promise if I can't hear her, so that makes me a...bad friend."

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

He couldn't hear.

Everywhere was heat. Heat, heat within and around the smoke, filling the ashy air to an uncomfortable temperature.

Smoke connected to fire. Fire meant something went wrong.

The damn taunting fire was all before him.

Zack threw a hand over his mouth, watering eyes scanning across the hissing flames formed in a semi circle in front of him. He heard the rapid clicks of Cissnei's shoes catching up to him. Zack shifted, hearing her stop directly behind him. The auburn-haired woman moved forward and stabbed her white and red shuriken into a nearby fire alarm.

She frowned when no siren or water jets fell.

"Must be out of juice," she said, turning around to face Zack. He squinted, indifferent.

Looking beyond he scanned the spread of the stray wild fire. He took a deep breath and he hopped back before running forward. With the speed and momentum he jumped over the whips of fire, rolling when he hit to the ground, barely avoiding over the worst of it.

He turned around with an eager, urgent face. "Cissnei, can you make it?"

She nodded and imitated him, using more distance to run and jump over the fires. She rolled to a stop and Zack knelt down, padding down the tiny embers that caught on her left leg. With a nod of thanks she grabbed his offered hand and stood up, gripping tighter on her weapon.

"I'm fine. Let's hurry!"

He nodded and swept into a sprint to lead her deeper into the high school, desperate to find his sister. But he had no idea where they were.

Something wise inside Zack told him to run back, that something was not supposed to happen if he kept running, and very soon. He couldn't even identify exactly why his gut felt this way, only that it felt like a forgotten old oath. It made him feel weird.

Almost lightheaded, but not in a sickly way.

It was as if his body was preparing for something he wouldn't be ready for, as if his heart was bracing against the prediction it made. Along with that, his mind refused to calculate what could happen,what state he'd find Aoife and the other kids in. It refused to picture and made the logical conclusion one or more were hurt, dead or captured. It stayed a blank, simple and one-tracked, only registering simple instructions to check in those classrooms, turn down that hall, slay that wandering Heartless, stop and listen, double back to check over there for any sign of his sister or the other kids.

It almost scared Zack, not knowing why the rest of him was reacting this way.

Almost.

"—ack! Zack!"

"Wh-what?"

He looked back to Cissnei, who was staring at him in outrage. She held a hand up, sighing with annoyance.

"I said I heard something from over...wait, are you okay?"

"I...I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now. I feel like we shouldn't be here, but I can't—" Zack broke off, remembering when he saw Aoife and Rinoa off this morning.

She straightened up, gaze softening with her voice. "Okay. Look. I know this is hard to think straight through with so little to go on. But stopping and walking away will make us regret it forever. Let's go to the gymnasium and see if anyone's there, okay?" Cissnei whispered. "We can eliminate any straggler Heartless while we're at it. We'll work our way up so we don't miss anything." Zack nodded, watching her jog toward the other side of the school.

He looked back down with a sigh. "Angeal, what do I do..."

"Up here! I think this is it!" Cissnei shouted, pointing down the hall to vast double doors.

"Aoife, be okay. Please, for me," Zack whispered. Cissnei wrenched one of the doors back and flew in. He heard Cissnei skid across the floor to a stop and gasp. Immediately Zack rushed in and threw himself in front of her, reaching back for his sword.

He also gasped, his grip fumbling: three Organization members were standing in front of them.

Zack couldn't breathe. An avalanche of snow and ice felt to have washed over him.

They were standing in the center of the gymnasium, with two of the men hooded, a silver-haired man standing in front of them. None of their weapons were out, nor were cohorts of their lesser Nobodies drifting around. The place was empty.

The kids weren't here.

"Shit," Zack cursed.

Cissnei's brown eyes grazed the area, knowing they might have to fight here. The ceiling was held high above with a necklace of windows bordering the top of the walls, filtering weak sunlight down over the vast basketball court. On the edges of the court aluminum bleachers were laid out. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in this part of the high school, save for the three heartless men that seemed to be waiting for them.

"Aren't we the lucky dudes?" Xigbar said as a hello, swinging around the drawstring of his coat. "We were just about to tour Freckles' school when you came around."

"You..."

"Well, since we're all here and we all know Aoife, why don't we get her out of school early...together?" Xigbar suggested with a grin. "I bet she'd like that."

In answer Cissnei raised her lethal shuriken. Zack remained standing without movement. His mind was in a standstill, blood rushing hotter and faster with his heart. Was this a trap? More importantly, were these were the men that messed Aoife up?

But why were they here when some Hunter was here for Rinoa, too?

"This isn't good," Zack whispered, it all hitting him. "They must be here for Aoife, and that Kefka is here for Rinoa. Cissnei, I don't know if we'll be able to save them both."

"Should we split up? I can handle myself, Zack."

"As much as I want to teach them all a lesson..." Zack crouched over slightly, spreading his legs out. The other hooded man shifted slightly at this. The First Class glared over at Saix, virulent. "I don't know if I can handle all three of them on my own."

Cissnei frowned, realizing how critical the jam they were stuck in. "And for all we know, Aoife and the others might already..."

Zack's limbs trembled, telling himself they were alright and alive. They had to be.

"Awww! Look at him, Xemnas!" Xigbar suddenly shouted, pointing right at the ex-SOLDIER. Zack jumped out of his thoughts; instincts yelled at him to run. "He's got the same eyes as her! Two open windows to a huge heart, ain't it?"

In reaction Zack squeezed his blue-green eyes shut, commanding his anger to fizzle into cold control. But it wasn't. His anger was rising, and rising, and that Nobody had better stop talking to him like he was some puppy he could kick around. Ares learned the hard way...these men were about to be his next contestants...

"They're all related," said the silver-haired one, eloquent like a corrupt aristocrat. His orange eyes smiled with his lips as he sized up the two humans. "I have never had the pleasure of meeting you two openly, face to face..." He put a hand where his heart would have been and bowed his head, as if honored. "I am the leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas."

As if a Nobody had any honor left, Zack thought.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Cissnei condemned darkly, glaring at Xigbar once more.

"Had a change of heart, back to your heartless, Turk self, eh? Before, you were so sympathetic to spare me," Xigbar reminisced, waving a hand out. Cissnei narrowed her eyes but they were quickly dragged to Saix, who took a few steps from Xemnas so the three men were more spread out, within perfect range of each other to defend each other. "I wonder if Aoife is the thing that can—"

"_She's not a thing!"_

Oh no no no. Xigbar just crossed the line with big brother.

"Stop using Aoife as a shield from me," the man warned in the same predatory growl, shattering Xigbar's easygoing attitude . He was mad—no, he was pissed. He could barely think. His body felt even more strange now; a pain, a fury like a drug tingled electricity through his veins. Almost like he couldn't control his anger.

Cissnei touched Zack's arm for reassurance. The man almost jumped, eyes blazed open.

"Zack, I'm here."

"Wh-where is she?" he asked, forcing a calm composure.

"Wouldn't we all like to know," Xigbar said with a shrug. Xemnas was eying the ceiling, as if he were sensing for Number 0.

"You!" Zack shouted to Saix. "Are you Axel?"

"That sleazy, two-faced sonuvabitch?" Xigbar slurred, leaning forward to Aoife's brother. "As if Axel has the guts to come around you..."

"Tell us, or we'll kill you," Cissnei hissed.

"You're going to anyway, right?"

"Of course! After what you've done with Aoife, we can't let you walk away for another chance to use her or anyone else."

"I wonder how Aoife would feel about your opinion on us," Xemnas asked suddenly to Cissnei, his words harboring a sick omen. Despite her brave face, Cissnei felt uneasy at his consequential opinion, her heart bubbling into a rapid madrigal. "And you want to see your sister alive, right? We would like her alive as well."

Zack took a step forward. Fear stuck to his mouth like peanut butter, making it hard to speak.

"...No! Leave...leave Aoife out of this! I'm here, not her. She's not useful to you!"

"Quite the opposite," Xemnas replied in a millisecond.

Zack gulped. He was wasting time when for all he knew Aoife and the kids were dying. But if he turned his back on them, it'd give them a chance to take his heart, and he'd die before he could escape. Plus, they had those portals they could harness to outrun him. But he couldn't keep standing here, talking to them and wasting more time.

Saix looked toward the Superior, who suddenly acted even more strange, more dangerous, his voice veiled soft as satin when he spoke next. Xemnas watched Zack through lidded eyes, as if he already knew the perfect plan and had all the time in the world.

"We should..."

He let his gaze drift to the Freeshooter. Xigbar frowned and shifted his weight to one leg, not following. Xemnas' eyebrows lifted up with an innocent expression. It disturbed Cissnei, who squeezed down on Zack's arm.

"...let Zack see his sister."

Confusion filtered through Xigbar's face, still not following.

Xemnas' lazy eyes swept slyly back to Zack. His heart wouldn't stop pounding. Also, somehow, in the back of his mind, this man almost felt familiar. That ghostly nostalgia nailed his feet in place from the moment he entered the gym.

"What do you mean?" Cissnei asked sharply, taking a step forward. "Stop with the damn secrets and fight us! Whoever wins gets Aoife, how about that?!"

"Third, south," the Superior said, eyes upward. Xigbar let out a grunt, understanding the two words as Aoife's location in the school by floor and hallway. "Only her. Don't let him catch on to you."

By this time, the Fair descendant was stretched in his battle stance, blue-green eyes flashing between Numbers I and II. Cissnei did so, but Zack turned to her slovenly.

"What?"

"Follow that hooded guy over there," Zack mumbled, bending close to speak in her ear. Cissnei nodded and started to back step for the doors slowly, a demure look plastered on her face. Xigbar laughed out at them, snapping a wrist up with his expression mirroring Cissnei's. One of his purple guns flashed out so quickly she jumped.

Zack threw an arm out, a silent warning to Xigbar. He only grinned at Cissnei. "Nu-uh-uh, girly! You stay and play with my buddies. Be back in a few!"

Cissnei narrowed her eyes, frozen under the range of his attack. When she blinked, he wasn't there.

"What?! How did he—"

"Where the hell did he go?!"

"Just giving you your wish," Xemnas said. "I want her down here, too, but I don't want to leave just yet."

Zack raised an eyebrow. A rush of wind and black blasted to him before he could open his mouth, followed by a hot stick of something smearing in the muscles of his abdomen.

"Zack!" Cissnei cried. She ran up to his side as he fell back on one knee, grasping his stomach while resting his sword down. They looked back to see Xemnas touching down on the ground, red blades of light in each hand and a dead smile on his lips.

"If I took away your reason to fight, would you stop fighting?"

"That's a threat to Aoife, then?!"

Xemnas only smiled more, lifting his chin. That was it: this man was worse than Ares.

The blue in Zack's eyes bled green.

He got up, armed in anger to unleash it on Xemnas.

* * *

The metallic taste stuck to the gums in her mouth. This iron taste, associated with the pain, made her hate it. And yet her element was metal.

Aoife smiled deliriously at the irony.

She was beyond recognizing Rinoa above her. Even when Irvine and Zell were looming over her, looking like they were about to cry, she couldn't respond anymore. They couldn't even do anything, only watch her until it was over.

Suddenly Rinoa, Irvine and Zell heard the scraping of metal lifting off the floor and jerked their heads up. Rinoa bit her lip down to the point of bleeding, watching Kefka stand back up, the sword Aoife created earlier now in his hands. Rinoa turned about, her blood-stained knees maneuvering so her back was more to their enemy. She stared down at Aoife's eyes. The light was starting to leave them.

She just cried softly, keeping her fingers on her neck wound. What would Leon think, Rinoa wondering, if he saw her not letting go, still hoping on to hope. This couldn't be it—the expanse of her worth.

Zell's chest rose and fell heavily, now watching Kefka. This was the worst place to stand, between a dying friend and some psychotic Hunter.

Irvine started to step forward, beating his shotgun against his shoulder. "Take Rinoa out of here. I'll hold him off."

The calm, the quiet that enclosed around Kefka now, it was more heart pounding than his laughter.

But then, Rinoa bruised his ego for the last time. Kefka wasn't going to give another chance for them. He was about to murder.

"Zell, I said run," Irvine whispered stoutly, watching Kefk. Zell stayed standing with his back to Aoife, blinking very rapidly. He shook his head.

"I can't, man...you're not stayin' here alone. We fight together."

"Irvine, I..."

"Seriously, Rinoa, you're not staying her any longer so you can get captured!" Irvine snapped back at her, his fear mixed with his frustration.

"I..." Rinoa bit her bleeding lip down again and held Aoife closer. That's when it caught her eyes. A bright, hot pink light—

"Get away!" Rinoa cried as she spun around, pulling Aoife closer to her body. Fresh hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arm around Aoife protectively. A tan hand, covered in silver rings, was hovering over Aoife's neck, emitting a hot pink light on it. She couldn't see the person under the purple cloak. But she could sense it wasn't even human. "Monster, what are doing to her?!"

"Rinoa, what are you yelling at!?"

Too fast too fast this is happening too fast.

It was getting worse.

At Irvine's shout Rinoa looked up, her embrace on Aoife loosening and the strange being behind her forgotten. Zell was running back for her as Kefka flashed in a fade through Irvine. Then Rinoa felt Aoife's body snatched away and Zell throwing his arms around her in the same second. Steel screeched through the air and a shadow towered over them.

Their eyes dilated together when the wet, squishy sound of pierced flesh echoed out.

Unnoticed as a shadow, Zephyra entered a restroom, an unconscious Aoife cradled against her chest. She didn't bother to look back and aid the other children.

Rinoa hiccuped a scream, feeling a river of warm blood gush down on her lap. "Zell, no!"

Irvine turned around and caught the sight. "Holy shit!"

Zell bit his lip and gripped down on Rinoa's shoulders to stay standing, trying to ignore he had a sword in his back and was bleeding down on Rinoa.

"Where's Aoife?" Zell croaked.

"Oh my...that monster took her!"

"Who?"

"I don't know! Didn't you see her?!" Rinoa wailed. "I'm sorry, I should have—"

"Damn it, run Rinoa—_he's coming after you next!"_

Zell gargled out in pain and clawed back at his back, desperately trying to pry Kefka's arm away. "Bastard, get off my back!"

The older man still had his hand on the sword and had pushed it more into Zell, in a jagged arc in him until the tip of the blade was poking out of the right side of his chest. Zell cringed, tears rushing to the front of his closed eyes. Rinoa stood up, emotions exploding.

"Jerk, leave him alone! Leave my friends alone!" Rinoa shouted, hot tears gushing out of her reddened eyes. She wished she had more magic in her. "I'm the one who want! Take me and we can go, just stop it!"

"Riri, get the fuck out of here!"

"You think Aoife'd forgive me if I left you two to die, you idiots!" Rinoa cried furiously, maneuvering herself around him to try and push Kefka away. As she did, a gunshot banged into Kefka, his blue eyes widening with life. But not pain so much.

"Get away from my friends," Irvine ordered, shotgun ready to fire again.

Rinoa held Zell and set him down on the ground, too fearful to remove the sword cut in him; her clusmy removal would make it worse for his body.

"Rinoa, run already! Go find Aoife and keep each other alive!"

Kefka gnashed his makeup-stained teeth together and rounded on him, thirsty for pain. It was so fast. Too fast, like a lion catching a zebra. Kefka lunged forward in a flash, knocked Irvine's shotgun aside and plunged his hand into his chest.

Rinoa's piercing scream rented the air. Irvine didn't make a sound, and Kefka started to giggle, a low, villainous sound.

His words aside, Rinoa ran for him—she didn't care; she wasn't going to let him die, she had to reach him, because that didn't happen..

But Irvine had slouched forward on his knees. It did happen.

He looked up, arms hugged around his now empty chest. Glazed blue eyes were stretched in horror and fear. But then Rinoa was in front of him, and then he smiled up at her. Rinoa reached for him.

He smiled more.

"Sorry."

Kefka watched Irvine's crystalline heart disappear in his hands. It dissipated within a flurry of black smoke, a plume of darkness that tugged that made a numbness itch over her skin. It faded, and Irvine's body with it. Rinoa fell to her knees, grabbing her salty cheeks. Elongate streams of water shivered out of her eyes.

He was disappearing right in front of her eyes.

He was gone. He was divided into those_ things_—Heartless, Nobody, monsters. Non-humans, everything Irvine was _not_. His laughter, his ceaseless flirting, his bear hugs, his stupid cowboy hat, his slanted smiles, his genuine care for her. Her friend. All of him was gone.

**-0-**

Aoife groaned, slipping in and out of consciousness as Zephyra swept in the bathroom.

She heard the woman scoff at something. This close to her, Aoife realized Zephyra smelled like smoke instead of wind chimes or something wind-related. And, like ocean waves. A weird combination, yet comforting. The scent awakened Faexio, but there was no strength in the body for her to surface.

"What are you doing here?" Zephyra said loudly, condescending laced in her light voice. Aoife's eyes were closing again. Consciousness slipped like water down a drain, not having enough blood in her head to compute what was going on. Her ears, dimmed with a hum of constant ringing, barely heard the swish of leather sail through the air.

"You ought to be with Roxas."

More squeaky swishes of leather approached her.

Half of her senses not working, Aoife barely registered she was being carried in different arms, hard as iron bands. She felt her body being sat against the wall, next to the pew of porcelain sinks. Like a warm wind, the scent of ashes, flame and vanilla filled Aoife's bloodied nose. She felt cold, leather-gloved fingers graze the right side of her neck briefly, not realizing it was almost closed again.

But the touch. That cologne, the smell, those arms, the long fingers' movements...all familiar. It pulled her mind of its exile of darkness.

Then the scent and touch went away from her.

"You're a snazzy healer, aren't you?" a masculine voice said. "I wish I knew you were around us, oh so mysteriously cloaked woman."

"You head back to Number XIII," Zephyra said instead of acknowledging who she was. "This is my responsibility." Her heeled brown boots clicked over to Aoife as one of the faucets squeaked on. The sound of rush of running water making Aoife lick the roof of her dry mouth, desperate to wash out the taste of iron and copper.

Again the soothing smell of smoke and ocean descended around the girl, a tickle of soft cloth brushing against her leg. Whether it was her cloak or her own unseen skin, settled her heart into a safer rhythm.

Her eyes were heavy as lead curtains, and she desperately wanted water. Aoife tried to pull her legs up, but they felt like thick metal bars. Everything about her body was sucking.

Forget this. She needed to get out of here, back to the others.

"Where 'm...I...Ri-"

"I need to finish, hold on," Zephyra muttered. Her hand touched to the right side of her neck now. Aoife jumped slightly. The hand, bejeweled with silver rings, massaged against her neck. A mint-green light glowed from her palm as she finished closing Aoife's neck, needing to mend and sew tissues and skin back together. Zephyra tilted her head up to the Nobody. "Makes me confident to know why you're here now, though."

"Lady, I'm not here because I want to, I'm here because Roxas needs her. Alive. Get that fucking memorized."

"Truth is always questionable once it leaves your mouth, Axel."

The running water ceased. Boots stomped away to the other side of the bathroom, roughly pulling out paper towels from their dispenser.

Zephyra's mouth quirked up. "And I know Aoife better than you do."

"Now tell me how the hell that would be possible, 'cause I'm in a mood for a story."

"As if you have the right to know me."

The fire elementist rolled his acidic eyes. "If I didn't know, I'd say you were some typical human."

Aoife blinked half-closed eyes, seeing that the window was the only glaze of light in the bathroom. Just as Zephyra finished her neck and moved it in front of her face, she felt her body insides twist and something rose up her throat. Something hot and violating.

With borrowed adrenaline in her panic, Aoife threw Zephyra's hand back and hunched over, coughing furiously.

"No, you've lost too much blood," Zephyra said faintly, taking hold of her shoulders. "Aoife, fight your nausea. You can't lose anymore, or you'll really die before someone can donate you some..."

As if she could fight it with no energy.

Suddenly Zephyra gasped, her body flickering away once. Axel raised a bored eyebrow at Zephyra, completely not watching Aoife retch precious blood out.

"Xemnas wants her."

Before Axel could cut in, Zephyra's corporeal body disappeared, leaving the once couple alone. Silently he turned one of the sinks again and held the paper towels under the icy, falling river.

"...You know you could have hurled in the toilet. It's just six feet away," Axel pointed out, staring in the mirror at an open stall with a tired, aggravated expression.

Well Aoife wasn't really hearing him, retching again to the point she had to stop breathing in it. Blots of blood spilled down like rainwater from a cloud.

Axel eye's slanted into cold slits. "Wow, almost forgot. Bookworm said you have some illness and your body's dying 'cause of whatever and that Faexio. What a great time for it to kick in, huh, baby?"

Aoife tried to breathe and speak. "Shut up...I told you not to call me that, and his name is Zexion!"

"Sit up," he ordered and knelt down in front of her, bunches of soaked paper towels in his hands.

"No." Aoife planted her hands down and crawled woozily backwards, as though terrorized of him. Ruby drops trailed in her wake until her boot-clad feet touched to the wall. Axel rolled his eyes.

"As if I'm going to fuck you here on this nasty floor or something, girl."

"I don't want you helping me, just get out."

"Your coughing yourself to death and that's what you gotta say?" The corner of his mouth lifted as another wave of bloody nausea overcame Aoife. "Amazing. And here I thought Roxas was slow...who is obsessing over if you're alright or not right now, by the way. Feel special." Without warning, he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall. Aoife hiccuped with eyes sealed shut, raising an arm to swat him away.

Axel deepened his vice grip on her shoulder, a fire bursting in his ignited eyes.

"Could you stop being difficult already?! You look like shit and I am only trying to clean you up here!" Axel snapped, his tone like a crack from a whip. Aoife coughed, disoriented in her own body and hunched her head down, gripping a hand against her heart. She felt so hot. Worse than a typical fever, and Axel was literally too hot to be near so he honestly wasn't helping. She wanted Zexion with his soft words; he fixed her the last time and was gentle, unlike Axel and his _amazing_ grace.

Her mind jumped to another Organization member.

"Roxas...wants to see me?"

"Swallow your sickness down or you'll die from lose of too much blood. Die, and you ain't ever seeing him again."

'Asshole, stop manipulating me.'

The man was knelt in front of her, knees pressed against the sides of her legs. He raised a small, damp bundle of tissues to her nose first, caked in dried blood. Aoife closed her eyes, not wanting to just stare at his chest or any of him.

He forced a smile as he cleansed her pallid, freckled cheeks.

"You look so horrible, I swear."

"...Thanks. You make me feel worse than I look."

Axel shut his mouth after that.

Tipping her head against the wall, Aoife swallowed a few times and breathed deeply, thinking to remember Roxas' rare laugh. Axel pressed the damp tissues under her freckled nose. She opened her eyes, noting those tattoos under his gaze before inspecting all of his face. Seeing his immense concentration in the simple act, she had to fight down the urge to reach out and touch his face.

Axel brushed down to her cracked, blood-stained lips. She squirmed under him. Against her will, despite the situation she was in right now, despite how gruesome she felt, a sensation of butterflies fluttered around in her stomach and heat came to her cheeks.

Aoife averted her gaze ahead to his chest, telling herself she didn't blush. Maybe he didn't notice.

"Look at me."

Crap, he did.

The wet tissues traveled to the edge of her lower lip. His warm thumb spread over the length of it, engrossed in watching her blushed face. Her mouth trembled, wishing she could pull her arm up to punch him off. Stupidly, Aoife stared up in his eyes to wonder what the heck he thought he was doing. The toxic eyes meet hers at once, rubbing her lip again.

Her glare grew hotter with her cheeks.

The moment was shattered when Rinoa's scream filled the air. The sound was like a cord constricting her neck.

"Rinoa," she chanted breathlessly, grabbing Axel's arm as she stood up too fast. With her rise, she swayed back down.

Crap, still in critical condition. Duh.

'No. Stay awake, stay awake. Body, you can faint after this, just not now.'

Surprisingly, Axel grabbed her and threw an arm around her waist as he stood up. Aoife also encircled an arm around him in a tight grip, shaking the spinning sensations out of her head. She nudged him to help her walk out of here.

'This is going to be alright, it has to be. It will be. We'll all be okay.'

It got quiet momentarily as they walked. It was a discomfort, her body leaning fully against his, for his abnormally high temperature just made her wish she could faint into cold blackness. And it was too quiet to be a sign everything was all right. Rinoa's scream kept echoing through her sluggish mind.

Then Rinoa started to scream again. But it was more of a pleading sound, not as loud, but desperate. It scared Aoife, the terror electrocuting her to move and stop those screams.

"RINOA!?"

Aoife threw herself out of Axel's arms and ran, the sudden burst of energy drugging her brain to a stop. She chose to ignore that, which was foolish because the next thing she new she was rousing awake with a start, slumped against the bathroom wall. In the back of her twisted mind, she wondered if being a drunk was better than falling out and about in these fun faints.

Axel was holding her up as she blinked herself to reality. "Aoife, you really need to rest your body—"

"Get out of my way if you won't save her!" she snarled viciously, punching him away. It had no power to it but Axel let her go.

'Jerk, distracting me from my friends.'

With another cough, she pushed out of the bathroom in a wild array of staggers. She barely kept herself upright, holding the side of her head. She could smell blood.

"Rinoa?! Zell, Irvine!"

Vision fuzzed at sporadic times, so Aoife shook her head, not giving a damn she was pushing her body to the edges of death at this profound use. Her friends were more important than her life.

She squeezed her eyes shut before unsealing them, turning to Rinoa's screaming.

The second she did she wanted to turn away.

Breath in. Out. In. Out...

Gotta keep the oxygen moving or it's lights out.

Zell was kneeling next to the lockers with a sword—it was so great to know that was _her sword _she created earlier_, _her sword in _his_ back. He wasn't bleeding as much as she was earlier. Somehow. But that wasn't what was capturing her attention.

A dark portal was flowing freely ahead of Kefka at the end of the hallway. The man was pulling a crying and struggling Rinoa behind her. A Neoshadow Heartless was twitching and following at their heels.

So where was Irvine?

"Kefka!" Aoife shouted, crouching over to emit her voice louder. At once Rinoa turned around, teardrops flying off her cheeks. Defeated hope was stuck in her brown eyes.

"Aoife, Zell needs help. Don't let him die, too."

"Hey, jackass! Can you turn around to me and tell me the lovely things you did while I was gone?!" Aoife barked to Kefka again. She couldn't talk to Rinoa or look at her, because if she did, she would crumble into a heap of tears and lose her little strength. Zell groaned, unable to stand. He held a hand out against the lockers, his breathing labored in pain.

"Zell! You okay?!" Aoife asked, torn between who to save. Zell shook his head.

"Don't let that bastard take them!"

Aoife blinked. "Them?"

Kefka turned, looking over his shoulder and grinned at Aoife. "I'm just taking away your little hope, your reasons to live. Well..." He glanced down to the Neoshadow, Zell, then back at her. And grinned. "All three of your friends, but I have to travel light or I'll never get out of this dump."

Aoife' heart fell into her stomach. Irvine was still here. A part of him.

She balled her fists until they shook. Clenching her teeth together, she pressed them against her eyes. Two tears still trickled down her cheeks. The Heartless eyed her at this, tilting its head to the side.

"You...took Irvine's heart...why?"

"He shot me. It's his fault if he's as stupid as you," Kefka said, tugging Rinoa on roughly. She stumbled with a cry. "You should be happy I didn't slit his throat and belly."

He turned his back on her. He walked with a bit of a limp of fatigue, so he was probably leaving to the Hunters' world to rejuvenate. He was going to leave victorious.

The Gypsy threw an arm out as her fury blinded the world red. "You're not leaving yet!"

Kefka snickered. Aoife almost screamed out.

The Forgotton broke into a mad sprint, even though he was far away. Even though it was hopeless. She didn't care. She couldn't let him leave. She wanted revenge. She wanted Irvine.

The thirst wasn't enough. Emotions weren't enough to carry her. Aoife staggered down to one knee, a painful collision for it. She gripped one hand against her pounding temples, realizing she needed a blood transfusion now from the stupid incident earlier. Her heart ordered her to sleep, and she refused it. She refused common sense to stop trying.

'I have to move. I can't faint on them now.'

"Aoife! Can you, tell Leon that I....he, that he...he needs to lose all his stupid belts 'cause he looks ridiculous," Rinoa said with a breath of laughter, "and that he's needs to lighten up and start acting like his age instead of like an old man."

She was saying goodbye.

Stabbing her teeth into her lower lip, Aoife flew into another attempt of a run. But it creaked quickly to a slow, torpid jog, and she was soon gasping for air. Her body was going to force her to shutdown since the owner wouldn't heed to it.

"Rinoa, claw his hand off if you have to, just don't let him take you!" Aoife shouted over the ringing in her ears. With a cry of disdain, the girl shook her head out vigorously, trying to get the distracting sound out. She crouched down on the ground with her hands clamped over her ears, unable to stand anymore. The dizziness was pulling her down further and further to a dark comatose.

Rinoa Irvine Zell. Their faces flashed through her leaving mind.

"Get—get back here and finish killing me,_ please_!"

She was begging, on her knees, for Kefka to kill her. Zack would be ashamed if he saw the sight of her failure here. That thought burned her eyes hot. She was failing her friends.

Kefka walked toward the portal, ignoring Aoife's invitation for a free murder. Rinoa grunted, grinding her feet into the floor. She reached back for Aoife's hand, even though both girls knew it was hopeless. This was all hopeless now.

Hope died here today, or the light just full-out abandoned them.

"Aoife, listen! I'm a sorceress. I'm not safe, you have to get that! The Hunters--they're going to manipulate me, to try awaken Maleficent in me. When they do, you have to kill me, no matter what—"

Kefka started to pass into the portal.

"Rinoa, just pull him off of you!" Aoife screamed over the ringing. She was refusing this turn in destiny, refusing to accept these were her last words, her last requests, to lose. She was just dying in Rinoa's arms minutes ago and now she was being stolen by her own shadow's gang. She was trying—why could that be enough and give her a happily ever after, like they do in the fairy tales?

Rinoa's left foot slid in the portal. The tip of Kefka's ponytail, his vibrant blonde hair, disappeared in the shadows.

"Aoife. You have to kill me when that happens. Promise to be the one to kill me when Maleficent possesses me again. I don't want it to be anyone else, okay!? Only you or Leon!"

Rinoa's left leg and arm slipped in the darkness.

"I'm—I'm going to save you, not kill you, dammit! I'm going to kill Kefka, not you!" Aoife swore through a thick flood of tears. "Don't tell me that right now; you're supposed to make some happy, hopeful promise to see me again, not order me to kill you!"

"I can't let Maleficent live in me after all she did to Leon and his friends. I don't want to hurt him, you, or anyone. Promise me—kill me, and never let that happen! Promise me that right now!"

'Rajani, I'm going to kill you...'

The girl shook her head, wanting her heart to break, to shatter. She wanted the other promise Rinoa gave her yesterday. But it had been killed with Irvine.

She wished the ringing would stop. It was hurting her head, deceiving her to think it had the weight of a block of bricks. This couldn't be how this day ended. She wasn't going to fail. She was going to drag Rinoa back to her and murder Kefka in the light with her bare hands.

No she wasn't. The seemingly normal Friday was all falling beneath her feet.

"Zack, where are you?" Aoife whimpered to herself, sanity slipping away. The center of her stomach suddenly felt cold and empty.

Shit. She was passing out. Shit shit shit. Eyes were closing, everything falling forward to the ground. Head felt too heavy, and her dried-out body begged for blood.

As Aoife hit the ground, Rinoa felt herself pulled back with one final tug into the portal of darkness. Rinoa bit her lip and bowed her head. She held her breath as her ears popped through the transition of the dark corridor. It felt horrible, drenched in darkness. Cold, hollow and spiritless—everything Rinoa was the opposite of.

But she wasn't ever going back.

The portal dispersed in faint whistles before Axel's eyes, watching in something of a shock. Aoife was unconscious and in critical condition, Zell dying while losing consciousness, Irvine lost and Rinoa gone. And all from one Hunter...

Axel jumped out his mind maze. Xigbar popped up at Aoife's feet, his back to him. Axel stepped forward as he knelled and gathered the limp Aoife in his arms.

"Whoa, Xigbar, what are you doing?"

Without a word, Xigbar shrugged the Forgotton over one shoulder and looked back at him. He almost looked sorry.

"Orders are orders, Axel. Go back home, or you'll be Xemnas' new Dusk when we find you aren't there."

Darkness swept over Numbers II and 0, and Axel put a hand against where Aoife's heart shard hung. He turned back to Zell and pressed his palm against his burning forehead.

They were after both Fairs.

* * *

Cissnei ducked under the swing of Saix's claymore, feeling a couple strands of hair fly from her scalp. Not wasting time, she sliced her shuriken for his knees. Saix proved to be nimble on his feet yet again and dodged backwards, climbing up to stand on the bleachers.

Cissnei breathed out and glanced over shoulder. The hooded Nobody took the moment to set his claymore down, rolling his wrist around; this woman was forcing him to move faster than he could.

Zack was being forced to stay on defense, and that's not how he fights. But the leader of the Nobodies moved with otherworldly grace, more fluid and graceful than a dancer but more noxious than a hungry panther. His moves were haunting to watch for her. The number of close calls were more than the fingers Cissnei could count on both hands. She couldn't imagine how Zack was feeling around his attacks.

The man was a vessel of empty death. He was as tall as Zack, but he was much more nimble than the once SOLDIER.

Eventually Zack was going to be hit.

"He can't hope to defeat Xemnas on his own."

Clenching her teeth together, Cissnei whirled around to the Diviner looking down at her. She wanted to yank his hood down and slap the haughty attitude out of him. Him and the other man that disappeared.

This man was formidable in his own way. Something atrocious seemed to lie within him, as if the Nobody wasn't even fighting with his full power. Cissnei didn't know that without the moon, Saix couldn't attain full power. Not that the man needed it to overcome her.

"If anyone can stop him, Zack can. You don't know him!" Cissnei rebuked hotly. She barely caught Saix's pale lips flit up under the shadow of his hood, a deceased smile that quickly faded. A passing phantom of his heart.

Fiery and fearless Cissnei glared up at Saix. "Zack is one of the best men I know!"

"I wonder how well you know him."

Cissnei blushed like a blossoming rose, taking a step back. He smirked wickedly, ceased flexing his wrist and called up a new claymore. It amazed him how easy it was to fake reactions today.

"Without emotions executed, a woman is easy to wound," Saix mused softly, as if trying not to offend Cissnei anymore. Her fluster and hit heart snapped with fury. Like a cat, she rushed up the bleachers to attack, swinging her weapon in a pattern of skill aims. Each time Saix back stepped and simply moved higher.

Saix stepped up higher once and swung his claymore into her arms. Cissnei cried out, almost falling off balance as she stumbled from the force. Her weapon clinked with Saix's as he threw it back into the wall. Rolling his shoulders back once, Saix swung the claymore around, poised to kill.

"Now what will you do?"

Grasping her left arm, Cissnei back stepped onto the court floor. Saix started to walk down to her level.

"Not yet," she whispered, reaching for her hidden pistol.

Quickly, Zack pressed his palm against the back of his blade for added support. Xemnas slashed against it in a flurry of red flashes. He counted twelve failed attacks before Xemnas moved back, calculating his next move.

Exhaling out in a huff Zack stood up, his blue shirt jacket half-off.

"Okay..." He sighed out, glaring in Xemnas' unnatural eyes. "Gotta think of a way to counter and stop wasting energy."

Xemnas was too nimble for a man his size. Add that to the outpour of power in each single swing of his sabers to make it one fight Zack was faltering fast in. He wished he had his old materia or a summon. Armed with only a faulty sword wasn't the ticket to slaying this man.

Scuffing his hands around the handle in a twist, he approached for a open, frontal attack. It was the only thing to do, and he had to take chances. He couldn't kill Xemnas by just blocking everything.

In a split second Zack hastened his feet, changing his strategy to an undercut. Xemnas simply flashed back before throwing his arm out, a tangle of white, thorny vines flying for him. Zack evaded with a dodging roll forward, fumbling quickly to his feet and slashed at Xemnas. Just barely, he cut a scratch into his shoulder, but the force of his swing hit the man, and he flew back slightly. In that short time, Zack attacked again, this time with a bit of a smile.

He threw his sword in a sweeping horizontal arc as he lunged in Xemnas' direction. The long length of the sword lightly seared a line through his leather cloak. He was about to cheer, but fate had to slap him in the face.

"Woo, Zacky! Look at what I got!" a sing-song, surfer voice called out.

Tension coiled his muscles tight. Zack skidded to a halt, almost tripped with the mako-green glow fading from his vision. Xemnas looked over and smirked, smug and satisfied.

He wasn't dreaming.

He had her.

Cissnei turned around and gasped, staring up. Saix stiffened and also gazed at where Xigbar was standing. Standing upside down in the air, somehow still hooded with an unconscious Aoife held against his chest.

"Aoife!"

Cissnei ran forward to stand underneath Xigbar. Metallic creaking rushed after her like a stampede and something hard knocked through her legs. Croaking out a cry, Cissnei fell and landed on her elbows at the last second. Saix walked around her fallen body to stand in front of her.

Zack's throat hardened, reaching out. "Don't! Cissnei!"

Saix held his claymore out over her head. The woman froze, realizing he only had to swing it down to bash her brain into mush.

"Don't hurt them!"

Xemnas lifted his chin, watching Saix with the black-haired man. "What will you do now, Zack? Who does your heart want to save more?"

"Both."

He prayed_ hard _Aerith was praying for them all. He couldn't predict how the next moments were about to unfold...

The Superior laughed, sending chills down Cissnei and Zack's spines. "Brother and sister, inexplicably...You are as naïve as your sister." He turned his lifeless eyes from Aoife to Zack. "I have other errands to attend to, so I don't have time for you to press our time and try to think of a way out." In a mirage of black and silver he was beside Zack, a red saber held in front of his damp chest. "Choose one, or we'll drag both your heartless bodies back with Aoife."

Angeal Angeal Angeal, what do I do? That's all he could think. He had never been in this kind of situation before. But he should know. He can do this. He knows he might. True he didn't save Sephiroth, but he...he saved Cloud.

Cloud.

A warm thrum vibrated in his heart. He remembered his younger, much blonder, shy, and good-hearted friend.

Zack closed his eyes, the tension leaving his face. "Cloud."

Saix turned his head back to Zack's utterance of the name. Chaos broke out with this mistake.

Cissnei noticed his distraction and took the chance to fight back. She pulled out her pistol and shot at the handle of the Diviner's claymore as she slid away. Saix recovered for his weapon as she back stepped away, shooting up at Xigbar shooting down at her. The collision of her steel bullet with his pinkish arrow-like one forced her to shield her eyes with one arm. During Cissnei's bold resistance, Zack had ducked and threw his sword through Xemnas' legs, hopefully to render him immobile. Not bothering to look back at the damage, he sped away to get to Cissnei.

He ran into a road block. Saix turned around from chasing Cissnei and faced him. He crouched over in preparation onslaught the human.

Zack growled. The anger boiled higher.

"Come on, then, you freaking' coward!" Zack shouted to him, his eyes becoming cat-like and green again. As he raised his sword up, Saix ran forward and lifted his claymore. That weapon of his liked might nasty.

Zack yelled his fear out in a battle cry, knowing this was going to hurt his face if the Nobody struck high enough.

Their weapons collided against each other in chaotic clinks, unlocking as quickly as they met. A blizzard of red and black then burst into the hot air, swiftly plopping down to the slippery court as dirty blood stains.

Zack jumped backwards a few times. Saix staggered to a stop, checking his attacking arm. The leather sleeve was slashed, as well as in the right side of his chest. A splatter of Zack's blood had caught on his cloak. He frowned.

"You're satisfactory. But, better than I predicted."

Zack whipped off his blue shirt jacket and brought it up to his face, wiping off a few flecks of Saix's blood before tossing it away. Now the mako eyes were livid with an even brighter glow. He was wounded, but nothing critical. Almost the whole length beneath his collarbone was painted with jagged lines, slowly tainting his wife beater with shiny scarlet rivers. From Saix's attack, one of the straps of his shirt was cut, now peeling off his left shoulder, sliced open to reveal blood oozing out over flesh.

Zack smiled hazily to him. "And I can be better. I'm just getting warmed up."

"I'll still be greater than that," Saix droned indifferently, keeping his back to him. The cold shoulder prickled at Zack's emotions

"Oh yeah?" Zack rushed for Number VII once more, who simply glanced over his shoulder.. "Then come and get this!"

Bluntly put, Cissnei was having a hard time. While shooting up at Xigbar and trying not to hit Aoife (which almost happened since Xigbar realized Aoife would be a nice shield to use), she had retreated back up to the bleachers and got back her shuriken. Though she had two weapons in her hands, she wasn't ready to face two opponents.

Which is what she got.

Xemnas haunted her fleeing footsteps with no sympathy, getting closer as a hungry shark would. Cissnei waited until he lunched too close within gun range to shoot him up close and personal in the gut. A warm splash of liquid spurted out over her arm as she stared up at him. His eyes were almost appeased.

"My heart is reserved to me," she seethed, revolted at the warm blood on her suit. Wedging her revolver between her wrist and suit sleeve, Cissnei back away and jumped over the bleachers to the floor, knowing he wouldn't be able to come into combat with that wound. Hopefully.

Skimpering under like a mouse from a cat from Xigbar's attacks again, Cissnei crouched under the bleachers to recover her breath. She breathed out slowly, a hand over her mouth as a bead of sweat trickled down her face.

Suddenly heat was behind her.

"Care to spare your heart?"

Cissnei jumped, hitting her head against the bleachers in a loud bang.

Clutching her head she spun around squinting. She hiccuped a gasp, eyes about to pop out of their sockets; Xemnas was two feet in front of her, flexing his hands, a darkish aura fluttering about them.

"No, how are you healed?!" she gasped, hoping he wasn't about to put those glowing hands on her. Xemnas smirked, raising his an arm to her. Yeah. Like she was about to stand there and _let_ him.

Pulling her chest in, Cissnei kicked her shuriken up. Grabbing it in mid-spin, she thrashed it against his hand and spun around to flee.

Zack feigned Saix back and also doubled back in a run, searching around to see shadows under the bleachers, seeing movement behind them. He ran toward the benches in desperation, but Saix didn't want to be ignored.

Zack heard him throw his claymore and rolled his eyes. He bounced around and caught it with one hand. Saix almost gasped.

"Where was the honor in attacking me with my back turned?" Zack asked, mako eyes so similar to a monster's.

"..."

Disgusted, Zack threw it back at him viciously. "Some warrior. You Organization guys aren't real men."

The Nobody didn't move. His claymore clattered to his feet, hands unclenching as he watched Zack dodge Xigbar's aerial aim.

"Exactly," Saix whispered to himself, kneeling down to pick up his claymore. "We aren't men anymore, Zack."

Zack felt a wave of relief wash over his hot skin when Cissnei darted out of the bleachers, unscratched and whole. His eyes widened when he saw a silver pistol in one hand.

"You doing alright, Ciss?"

"Not unless that guy stops shooting at—" Cissnei grunted and flitted behind him, dodging another of Xigbar's assaults. She huffed and stared straight in his eyes. She stumbled backwards, since it was like staring into Sephiroth's eyes and that did not ease her distress.

"Us. Uh..."

"We just need to get Aoife and get out here to the others," Zack said urgently, not noticing her troubled concern. "That's the most important thing right now."

Cissnei nodded and threw her back against his, shuriken raised. "Surrounded."

Zack gave a cheeky grin, watching Saix walk up to him as Xemnas walked up to Cissnei. "They are tough customers. I just wish I had eaten lunch before this, I'm starving."

"I'm just glad you took a shower before this. You smell nice for once."

Zack grinned sheepishly. "I really liked the shampoo you had."

"We might die in the next minutes and our last conversation is about how your hair smells like a woman's."

"Least I won't smell bad!"

Cissnei giggled, rolling her coffee-colored eyes. Zack chuckled with her, but it crumbled away like a snowball in one's hand. Saix had stationed to a stop mere yards in front of him.

He raised a dark eyebrow.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked to his second, his deep voice a ripping echo.

"..."

"Maybe he's scared of me," Zack threw out.

"No heart."

"Right. My bad."

"It's funny," Xemnas started to say, raising his eyebrows at the two, "Why are we wasting our time with you when we already have Aoife?"

"Where's the honor in running away?" Zack asked, feeling his anger start to rise again.

"Dude, Nobodies don't have pride," Xigbar called out. The young man jerked his head up, teeth bared. "We don't care, we just do whatever is best for the Organization."

"Even breaking Aoife's heart?"

Xigbar shrugged.

"You're sick...all of you." Zack glared at Saix, who appeared to be staring back at him. "I'd rather die than become one of you."

"That can be arranged again."

Cissnei's shoulders hunched up, star-bright eyes piercing into Xemnas'.

"Give Aoife back to us!"

"But why...when we need her for a few of our goals?"

"I need her the most here!" Zack answered with a quiver in his shout. He averted his glossy gaze down as he bit the corner of his mouth.

Xigbar snickered to himself, adjusting his loose, one-armed embrace on Aoife. "Aw, you made him sad, Xemnas. But hey...I can be a nice guy."

Cissnei glanced up, horror flooding her blood ice cold. The Freeshooter held Aoife out far from him, like someone would with a trash bag.

"Go catch."

He released Aoife into a free fall.

But the brother couldn't move.

Luckily Cissnei reacted and was already running out to catch her before Zack broke out of his shock. Not that the Organization members were going to let their ransom go so easily.

Within seconds, Xigbar teleported and banged the length of his gun in front of the woman's neck. Cissnei gagged and flew back painfully against the court, her windpipe bruised in the moment of Xigbar's sneak attack. Xemnas flitted around the two and stared up, holding his arms up to seize his exiled ward. She fell soundlessly into his arms. The Nobody pulled her close and turned around to survey the battle.

Zack ran forward, aiming for Xigbar, who simply blinked away to float above him.

He aimed at his forehead. "Gotcha now!"

Zack's eyes dilated, his gun set between his eyebrows.

His heart had a hot flash of his latest memory of Aerith. He remembered...he forgot to say I love you. He wasn't going to die again and not tell her that.

Xigbar didn't see it, what happened next, what overtook Aoife's brother. Only heard scattered clinks of metal and now his arm was suddenly numb and gravity betrayed him. He barely caught the ground on his hands and knees.

Xigbar coughed out, catching his breath. He held his head, feeling a blotch of blood matted in his hair. "Now what the hell happened there?"Shaking his head, he picked himself up and reached out to summon his guns back. He faltered back with a gasp.

But, his one-eyed vision had to be playing with him...

Because it made no sense why he just pictured Zack wearing ancient armor while bestowed with a Keyblade in one hand. But his face was similar, no, about the same, as that man's...

"You know, I have bad memories of guns," Zack chimed out like a bell, breaking the the older man's trance. "They killed me once. And rain. Rain makes me kinda sad now when I see it."

The hero from death and back folded his arms and closed his eyes. He took a long, deep breath before unsealing them. "I'm leaving here with Aoife. And you're going to either let that happen..." Zack smiled. "Or I'm going to force you all to."

"Xemnas. I think we should leave now."

"Tell him to hand over my sister."

"Are you threatening me?" Saix asked coldly.

Xigbar retreated and teleported over to the Superior's side, standing under the shadow of the basketball hoop above. Xigbar cleared his throat, unable to look away from Zack's stature as he spoke. "I think we should stop pushing the kid and get outta here. I got a bad...vibe...thing. And his eyes look the same as Sephiroth's. So I think _someone_ is manipuating his anger," Xigbar emphasized, hinting to something.

A pause.

"I like his eyes better that way," Xemnas said, smiling in a sinful manner. He dumped Aoife's body in his arms and walked out, wintry gaze glued to Cissnei. "That woman...she will help us get closer to Kingdom Hearts."

Oh, how Xemnas shouldn't have said that out loud. Zack heard it.

He didn't move, keeping an eye lock on Saix. It perplexed but alleviated him when he caught a glow of moon-yellow under the cove of black and shadow.(1) Actually, it comforted Zack to know he wasn't the only one with glowing eyes.

Cissnei was massaging her neck and picking herself up off the ground, but she was breathing louder now. Zack reached behind him and touched her wrist.

"Ciss, you alright?"

"Yeah."

A bittersweet smile coiled up his cold lips. "It's okay. Leave the rest up to me. Just walk away from me a little, okay?"

"What? That guy over there has Aoife, remember?" she hissed, watching Xemnas slowly march toward them. Still keeping up his staring contest with Saix, Zack glanced back as he released his hand from her wrist and put it together on his sword. As asked of her, Cissnei sidestepped away from him. To Zack's joy, Xemnas crossed over in her direction more. The fragile delight intensified when Cissnei raised her shuriken, ready to fight him again.

Xemnas was distracted.

He took the bait. Perfect.

Mako-green eyes looked up at the lone, tiring Nobody in his vicinity. He rushed forward, blade ascending up to disarm Saix. The anger must have been helping him because he moved like a phantasm of an immortal warrior. Saix didn't react in time to dodge, attack or defend.

Suddenly Xigbar was yelling out at him, the claymore was spinning across the court, and Cissnei and Xemnas were both looking around frantically at the barrage of chaos. Then Saix was yelling.

Saix's hands were latched down on Zack's arms, trying to fend him off. Unrelenting to the fake feigns of emotions, Zack kicked his leg through Saix's to trip him and flipped his sword up, prophetic snow-silver arches swirling above the Diviner, whose back hit the ground. He was yelling something Zack couldn't comprehend.

But then, Zack couldn't hear any voices now. The frantic heartbeats filled his ears and blocked out the voices to restrain him.

He slammed a foot against Saix's abdomen as he thrashed in vain.

Something in Zack, the anger itself, was dominating him to kill this man. He didn't see it as wrath controlling him. He saw it as he himself was controlling his anger, and was expertly fooled to murder with righteous anger.

Two hands held the sword up above Saix's chest, parallel to the SOLDIER's face. His eyes were like flakes of the coldest green ice as he breathed in. Saix was yelling, crying, shouting—what was he doing? Xigbar was yelling something, too. Cissnei pressed the back of her fist over her mouth, knowing what was about to happen. Xemnas seemed mesmerized at the scene before him, and dark-green eyes yielded open on Aoife's face.

"Die properly," Zack said in a voice that wasn't his own, and plunged the sword down.

The wide swath of steel dipped into the chest in a sliding, sickly sound, black blood bubbling around the invasion into the flesh. The sound was familiar to Zack from his old war days, so he stabbed it further into Saix. The man grabbed one of Zack's ankles in reaction, baring his canines tight instead of screaming out. Zack let go of the sword, letting it stand in the Nobody's chest, who breathed out in a pant, drinking down the blood.

Zack walked around to his side. Saix clenched his cloak in trembling fists.

Wordlessly, Zack knelt down, reaching out for the hood. He wanted to watch the life leave this Nobody's eyes.

"Hhh...Za...c-k...answer these two questions..."

Xemnas remained stationary, tilting his head slightly as he folded his arms. Cissnei was torn between going over and snapping Zack out of it, or getting Aoife. Or, the possessed Aoife.

Xigbar recoiled back in what should have been surprise as Faexio kicked out, staggering down to her liquid-feeling knees. But after seeing what just happened, Xigbar teleported for Castle Oblivion, hoping against the obvious he could save Saix.

Kneading her hands into scrunches, Faexio looked out to where he was. Her breath shredded away, quiescent tears frozen from falling down.

"Zack?"

Zack averted to tracing the hem of Saix's hood as indication for him to continue talking. Not that it was exactly easy for Saix to talk and speak with a heavy sword still in his chest, his lungs punctured like a deflating balloon now.

At least he had no heart; it made it hurt less.

No...totally the opposite.

It felt like the humanity in him was seeping back.

Saix's voice softened to silk. He had to wonder, if being pushed on the edge of death was making his eyes burn so bad that everything was blurry. But Zack's green eyes were like the lighthouse in the darkness. So he stared into them.

"What would it take for this...no longer man...to be a hero, to be like you..."

Zack blinked in rapid succession, eyebrow arched up. The mako-green gleam weakened into its old azure, the cat-like irises fading to his normal ones. Saix's voice was different. So different. The speaking voice was like a hand strumming the strings of a guitar in his heart.

"And..." He made a violent movement, heaving forward as if to vomit, but nothing came. The action only hurt him more, knowing he shouldn't move, shouldn't speak and save his strength, as some doctor would say in this situation.

With a ragged exhale, he stared back up in Zack's eyes and held onto that light. He pitched his voice in his old human voice. Fully and completely.

"Is Soleil safe?"

Xemnas parted his mouth open in faux surprise.

Saix didn't give a damn anymore.

It was amazing. He watched so many emotions—the things he couldn't have—flit across Zack's face. Disbelief, shock, fear, confusion, the possessed anger again, which withered away to horrified sorrow. Then came the lone one he wanted:

Recognition.

"Sai?"

Saix...just smiled.

The sensation of his heart being punched out shot through Zack's chest.

A hand went over his mouth, trying to hide the sobs already quaking out of his lips. Teardrops were already falling down on him like cold snow. He reached over and ripped the hood down, but he already knew it was.

Just seeing the truth was worse.

"What the hell...what the hell happened to you..."

The face was the same as the one in his memory.

It was the same. Every single thing about the face—the shape of those yellow eyes, which were distinctively wet at the corners, the mouth, the chin, the straight nose. It was the same, only older, scarred, and he couldn't believe he just skewered his childhood best friend into the ground. He just acted like a monster for no good reason.

On this very world, they were friends, ten years ago. Now, this was supposed to be him?

No, he didn't want to accept that. His mind shattered to pieces as Zack paced around, gripping his hands in his hair.

Saix blinked a few times, trying to breathe past the sword; an impossible feat now. "You didn't look down at your feet this time. Remember...you always did that back then, trying to copy me..."

Someone screamed then, long and loud.

When he fell to his knees, Zack realized it was him screaming out in hysterical grief. The only time he cried this much was when Angeal died.

This familiar face that had been hiding behind the Organization coat caught Zack off guard. Memories of Sai fought to the surface of Zack's mind, melting out boiling-hot tears. A tremor overcame his body and he shook his head wildly, desperate to deny this.

He just killed his old friend.

"No...no, please no, not again..."

He swore after Angeal's death, after Genesis, that he would never commit murder on a friend. So why was this happening again? This...he was not ready for this.

Not again.

"You knew this was going to happen," Cissnei realized, staring over at Xemnas. "You knew all about Zack, about how he killed his friend. You knew if he went though something like that again, he..."

Cissnei couldn't finish; Xemnas was smirking.

She looked away with silent tears, running over to her friend. Zack needed one right now.

Saix panted again with closed eyes, reaching at his side. Unnoticed, he snatched Aerith's old ribbon in his pocket, and then he stared back at Zack again. Those blue eyes had so many emotions. That hadn't changed, at least.

"You've changed...somewhat," he intoned disapprovingly.

He changed. _He_ changed?!

He was the Nobody here.

"No. No no...What the hell..._what the hell, man!" _Zack shouted, wanting to hit Saix, but he already doomed him there. He threw his arm out, pointing at Xemnas. "Is this...is this your idea of honor, being one of them!? You're-no, you LET them mess my sister up, let them mess you up, and you're alright with that?! I can't understand you anymore!"

He halted, seeing something wet trail down Saix's face.

Suddenly Zack felt Cissnei hugging him back, holding him tight and saying some brittle mantra. He squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to her, the strength leaving him. He couldn't take it, he wanted out, he wanted Aerith. Nothing made sense.

He just cried like a child in her arms.

"Cissnei, I-I..."

"Sh, Zack. Come on. I'm here."

"I don't understand this anymore, Ciss!"

"Me neither...me neither, Zack," she admitted, a tear escaping her control. She rubbed the back of his damp neck, looking out for Aoife. She could see those emerald eyes glued to the Diviner.

"Faexio, behind you!"

The very pallid girl spun around. Saix gazed over with Xemnas.

Xigbar was stepping out of a portal with a baffled Vexen. Faexio looked at Cissnei and Zack, waving an arm out. The woman hugged Zack tighter as a dark portal engulfed them, fearful as to where Faexio was taking them. But here was not an option.

She barely saw one engulfing the fainting Faexio as Xigbar and Vexen ran over to Saix, nailed to the floor by the sword of his friend.

No...they were enemies.

The war with Organization XIII was even more personal now.

* * *

_(I told you it was sucky...evil cliffhangers, twice in a row! Yay? -shot-)_

_But, now you know why he reacted and asked to take this mission last time. Now you know who that boy Zack was talking to in Aoife's memory flashback in chapter 2. Now you know of an important connection in this story, an old friendship that's now....mm. And __I didn't kill Aoife as some begged me not to (wasn't going to anyway); it just came at the price of two of her friends. (And no, I'm not just cruel to my OCs, as some accuse me of. Look at this chapter.) _

_The future is lookin' mighty interesting now, yes? _

_(1)-That adjective thingy "moon-yellow"_ _was something I borrowed from _tankkura _in her superior story, "Yield." Credit goes to that writer._

_FF009_


	9. Lost from the Light

_FF009: I'm so so sorry for not updating a lot this summer, like I did last summer. I feel horrible because I was so awesome then. I've just been preoccupied with a few life issues, and I'm writing a bunch of other stories/oneshots alongside this. _

_Anyways, the chapter's crap lol. So only read if you're _actually _interested in this damn story, mmkay? Don't own KH._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lost from the Light**

* * *

"Breathing's good...he's stable again, Vexen."

His peaceful dream died as Saix started to a wake.

And it wasn't the most pleasant awakening. A fiery bright light shone down on Saix when he opened his eyes to that voice. Immediately he closed them again, shifting slightly. Stings of pain constricted around his chest tight with any movement, so he laid back down. It felt like the air conditioning was on full blast, so Saix correctly assumed he was in the lower floors of Castle Oblivion.

He threw a bare arm across his face to shield the light out of his eyes. Footsteps ceased, and Saix had the uncomfortable feeling people were staring at him.

"...What happened?"

"Told you he was conscious, Number VI."

"I didn't doubt you."

Saix glared over from under the shade of his arm to see Zexion smirking ironically over at Vexen, who was standing out of his line of vision.

"What happened?" he repeated with more force.

"We saved you. I would think a simple thank you to Vexen and me appropriate," the Cloaked Schemer called out at the foot of the stiff, uncomfortable bed he was laying on. Kingdom Hearts, it was like a hospital. Saix gazed around sleepily to confirm this: white walls, white bed, I.V. hooked up in him, a beeping monitor, annoying nurse prattling on...

Saix mentally decided then and there not to think of Zexion as a nurse. For the sake of his mind.

He instead looked down at himself. His long, leather trench coat was gone, and his chest was wrapped tight under bandages. Despite having no shirt in the cold room, he felt relatively alright.

"How...?"

"Morphine," Zexion chimed out and grinned, almost happily. Saix blinked back at the younger man; it would be frightening to know the Schemer held the lone link to his painkillers...if he were Axel.

Vexen walked up and swiped his blonde hair back, looking over Saix's bandages. "The Superior immediately put you under my care after we fled from the Dayspring Villages. A wise decision, for if he did not, you would be dead. Vanished. Completely nothing." His vitriolic eyes swished to Number VII, who blinked.

"But we are nothing."

Vexen almost cracked his perfectly polished pencil in half. "Y-yes, but we still _are_! What I meant is that we are the bodies and sou—"

"Vexen, excuse me for interrupting you but, Nobodies are nothing," Zexion simplified.

Vexen rounded on him, only to find his colleague's face the epitome of innocence. Now he cracked his poor innocent pencil in half.

"Then, you...! I was just trying to explain why our fellow member here is intact and that he should be grateful for my swift—"

"What happened to me?" Saix swiftly asked Zexion. Under the glow of his computer screen, Vexen appeared to be having a seizure at being ignored from his self kudos.

"It was quite a sight," Zexion began with a smile, "and certainly brought livelihood to the castle, if just for an hour or so. Vexen, Xigbar and Xemnas stormed in here with you, calling out for us. I thought the other castle was being raided again, but seeing a sword invented in your sternum was definitely a surprise. Luckily, due to our quick treatment, we got it out and patched you up. The sword wound won't leave you with another scar." Zexion walked to the head of his bed, rechecking the I.V. before folding his arms, staring at a nameless spot on the wall. "If I didn't know better, I'd say everyone was worried."

Saix sat up, spreading his legs out and pulling his knees up. His lungs felt like thousands of needles were prickling all around

"Although, Xemnas appeared unusual."

"How so?" Saix hounded in question.

Turning to him, Zexion tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Vexen's clipboard descended in front of his face. Ah ha. Revenge.

"He kept to himself," Vexen said. Acting offended, Zexion tapped his foot with more exaggeration than needed. "He was mumbling to himself, but I suspect that Zephyra...come to think of it, Xemnas didn't tell us what happened before at all. It was Xigbar who told us of your scuffle with Aoife's brother, Zack."

Saix looked down, wedging his arms around his knees. Zexion whacked the clipboard away, but the Academic was already retreating back to the computer.

"I'm amazed you got out of that alive, personally," Zexion said off-note, remembering the first and only time he met Zack in person, remembering the scorches of his unearthly eyes and his shoves making him wince. He quirked his mouth to the side, folding his arms. "Zack is protective of Aoife, but he has good reason when it comes to us. Don't get in his way. You don't anger a First Class SOLDIER—they turn into monsters when you do. Look at what happened to Ares."

Saix bit down the urge to roll his eyes.

"You two knew Ares when you all were human...he was your friend," he observed softly. Vexen's vision dipped down, fingers frozen over his keyboard.

Zexion's face visibly darkened. "I rather not call him a friend—that was James, not Ares. Besides, it'll make it harder for me to fight him if I saw him as an old friend."

"How do you think I feel with Zack?" Saix retorted sharply..

"What?"

Zexion received the cold shoulder in response. His offended frown morphed into astonishment when Saix threw his legs over the side of the bed, his hair curtaining around his face, freezing when he ripped the cord from his arm and somehow didn't pass out. What in Kingdom Hearts' name was Saix made of?

"What are you doing, Saix?"

"Leaving."

Well, at least he was honest.

Vexen pointed at Saix, as if the power of the pointer finger was enough to stop a full-grown man. "You need bed rest! You're alive but you need to give your body time to fully heal. Don't push your body and rest for today."

"..."

Zexion stared at Saix with something reminiscent of sympathy. "You should at least eat something before you walk around. You need to recover your strength."

"...I'll grab something on the way out. I have to report as soon as possible."

Toes touched down to frigid cold ground. Saix fought down a shiver as he stood up and walked toward the exit, forcing himself not to limp while ordering his body not to collapse on him. He had work to do.

As he passed under the doorway, a leather-encased hand twined around his upper arm. He glanced back at velvet-blue eyes shadowed in choler.

"Axel is waiting for you outside," Zexion hissed before he could speak. "With the princess's shadow, too. Do be cautious with what you say around them."

Saix raised an eyebrow at the unusual impassioned bite. Vexen appeared as though he wanted to stop Zexion and have a talk, but frowned away and let the man exit for his private rooms. Saix stood still, eying Zexion suspiciously as he departed in a schooled pace of control.

When Zexion was out of sight Saix exited, wondering if he just found the source of rebellion straining the Organization.

In the center of a hallway, Zexion halted, his dark eyes strained and shining. He threw a hand over his scrunched up nose. The scent on Saix was Zack's, but it was only almost similar to the Gypsy's. It was still enough to make him remember everything about her. His lungs compressed the air out as the pictures flashed through his mind. Stuffing his hand down in his coat pocket, the Nobody strolled on. His fingers still tingled, so he balled his fist and bowed his head, wanting to feel enraged at Aoife.

"Even the memory of you crumbles my mask. I let you go...so why aren't you letting me go?" Zexion whispered to himself, wanting Aoife to somehow answer him.

A Forgotton came and went, but the secret remains why she left a big ol' mess in the Schemer and not the Flames that almost ensnared her.

* * *

The continuous, teeth-gritting sound of nails clipping against glass made the man cringe.

To sooth his nerves, he rubbed three calloused fingers against one cheek. Yellow eyes closed as he contemplated that Valentina's plan didn't go as much as planned and that she was frustrated, furious and impatient. And, when that woman is angry, you trend carefully and shut the hell up. This is the only reason why Mason is silent.

The Bloodshedder decided he had to open his eyes if he hoped to exit without colliding into walls and pillars, and he did. Unwillingly.

The older woman was sitting on her divan, luminous and white under the glow of her crystal ball, watching the images with a sullen frown. His headache magnified as her two and a half inch nails grazed the glass on and on and on.

Mason frowned under the safety of his hood, but it was more out of curiosity at what happened, and if Valentina got all she wanted with her scheme on Aoife and her friends.

"What's the situation?" he ventured out in a crisp tone, grateful he wasn't standing on the dais. Or near it.

"No..."

"No what?" Mason asked, annoyed.

After a few more clicks, Valentina held her breath in, the images of the Organization disappearing in bland fog. Her concentration had slipped and she stopped.

She cupped her palm over the lambent surface and looked out over his head. "He's finally decided to come around to me and report."

"What?"

Poor Mason was confused, so he was left to jump like a cat sprayed with water when Kefka's laughter and Rinoa's cries suddenly materialized in the hall. Not the most relaxing thing to greet someone's unsuspecting ears.

Valentina simply blinked and stared down, breathing through her nose as the duo made their way over, Rinoa dragging her feet in a pathetic attempt to stay away from the Hunters. Which was funny, since Valentina and Mason weren't the insane one here.

"Are you done?" Valentina finally asked in a bored tone. "Can I hear what happened?"

Kefka paused, took once look at her face and beamed. "I knew it..."

Mason frowned, glancing warily between the two (and politely ignoring Rinoa feebly crying). The tension was thick around Valentina, but when Kefka came in, it was like the man could smell it.

"You didn't kill your little brother, did you?" Kefka stated in a satisfied tone. The Hunter froze, too stiff to appear comfortable.

He stalked toward the predator with a widening smile, letting Rinoa sink to the floor. "Zack was enough to do the job, but he broke from your hex. He escaped your wrath thanks to his memories of who Saix once was. I told you to get him alone and kill him yourself, but nooo! Said killing Saix that way wouldn't work since you're cowarding up in this hell hole, trying to get a puppy to kill a wolf! And did you listen?" Kefka cupped a hand over an ear and leaned out, wanting to hear the sweet sweet answer.

"If you know me oh so well, then why are you talking to me?!" Valentina seethed icily instead, her hands now gripping on the edge of her seat. Mason raised an eyebrow with concern; the second looked more like a defeated girl than a scorned woman.

"Because you just now confirmed for my suspicions for why you orchestrated this mission," Kefka finished with a Cheshire Cat grin and pressed a finger to his lips when the Heartless opened her mouth. "You wanted it kept secret, else you'd have personally gone and shoved the sword in Saix yourself."

Turning, Valentina shrugged her cloak over her shoulders and rose up like a snake uncoiling from sleep. She set her sights on him, one long nail ticking against her chin.

"Should I applaud you or bow at your feet for such craft?"

Kefka's shoulders shook as he laughed at her, savoring the shattered sadness in her eyes despite the fiery front she put out. Valentina rolled her eyes, darkly mumbling something. Swiftly, he jumped up and folded his arms over the crystal ball, staring down at her distracted face. "You know you're worse than pathetic..."

Valentina glared back up to have a staring contest with him.

Meanwhile, Rinoa scurried over to Mason in the hopes he wouldn't let the others take her away. She shuffled her feet close enough to feel his body heat, trembling. Mason, being the nice, insensitive prick that he is, didn't take kindly to this.

He wrenched her around by the back of her neck and peered down at her. "If you think I of all the Hunters am going to baby you, you're a very optimistic girl. And a foolish one."

Rinoa stiffened, paralyzed by the burn of yellow eyes under the hood. "Wh-what use am I for you and your friends? I can't even control my powers."

Mason loosened up and laughed, a deep sound that made her shiver hard and gulp. The action tore to a yelp as he pushed her away, turning his back to her with his cloak swishing around. "Pitiful. You aren't going to last long if you think you can escape me. Now that I know your scent, it won't happen. Even if you manage to escape to the other side of the universe, one of us will get you..." He turned back around half-way, smirking. "And when that times comes, pray it isn't Valentina or the Master."

"That's impossible!" Rinoa shouted back with watery eyes. "Zack defeated your stupid 'Master'! He hurt him so bad that you all had to put him into a sleep to recover! He can't do anything to stop us. Even if he does wake up and try to stop us again, Zack will defeat him again! You will fail because...because my friends will stop you!"

Steel slashed through the air behind her.

Rinoa froze, the sharp, stinging thin tip of a sword pressed beneath her ear. Tears bubbled bright in her brown eyes as hot breath exploded in her other ear.

"You underestimate darkness, witch. When you threw Zack's name out like a threat to us, you might as well have been waving a red flag in front of a beaten, vengeful bull," Valentina said, the menace in her facile voice becoming a constricting cord around Rinoa's neck, her breathing labored and loud.

She barely gulped, realizing Mason's warning hadn't been false.

"Realize the consequences of your rambling tongue: when you insult my Master, you bring the death sentence of your friends closer to them. This is the only time I won't unleash my wrath on you, because you are so naive when it comes to submitting to your captors. From now on I expect obedience."

Heartbeats flooded Rinoa's ears, blocking out all sound to a minimal mummer. She could feel a thin line of blood clot under the press of Valentina's sword, an uncomfortable pressure to her sliced skin. "You already took Irvine...why should I believe you won't finish the rest of my friends off behind my back?"

"What?" Valentina blinked and took a step back, her arm dropping to her side at this piece of news. "Irvine? That's one of...!"

Mason sighed, shaking his head.

The second in command whipped around, following his gaze to where Kefka was, comfortably situated on _her_ divan. He had been watching them with an entertained grin, as if he were spying and heard what he wanted. Meeting Valentina's inquiring glare, he kicked out something standing in the shadows behind her orb.

"Look at it for yourself," he said with satisfaction and laughed so loud echoes filled the room. "I wanted a souvenir. That's innocent enough, right?"

A Neo Shadow swerved its head around at the room, twitching its antenna until the blank, pale yellow gaze rested on Rinoa. The girl wanted to vomit, stripes of tears sliding down her face.

Mason blinked as Valentina bowed her head, shoulders tensing. "This could be useful for our plans. But what you did is a double-edge sword, Kefka," Mason said with a shrug, "for now the Organization has Irvine's Nobody to ransom with Aoife, too."

"And who cares about the Nobody? The heart is the most important key to a person," Kefka scoffed, clicking his tongue as he watched Valentina walk over and pick the Heartless up to inspect it closely. "Those Nobodies are all boring, anyway. Just drones that act for emotions. Your contraction just tells me _you_ fear those artificial playthings now, you baby Heartless."

"The Nobody is the house for Irvine's memories," Valentina intervened quickly, pushing her auburn hair out of her face. "But it doesn't matter. We have Aoife's best friend along with his heart now, and now we have more chips to throw in the gamble. I say Kefka's actions were a great help for our causes, Mason."

Kefka grinned back at her.

"But Rinoa will be put under my care, not yours," Valentina finished, rime gorged in her firm voice. "As will Irvine's Heartless."

"Ahhh, come on!" Kefka shouted, stomping his feet on the ground. "I know why you're doing this and I've take good care of my Forgotton; it's still alive, kicking and everything!"

"Oh? Perhaps you're mistaking my words, then. Ares doesn't think you take good care of your Forgotton," Valentina emphasized coldly. "If it dies because you aren't feeding it better, the Master will confront you."

Kefka laughed. "As if I fear him!"

Brows raised, Valentina folded her arms, observing the man that didn't fear Fear itself. Kefka was eccentric, but strangely loyal to Ares, though it might be that their minds often ran in the same direction. Ares liked him but trust him with anything precious, else he'd have given the unstable man a Sin element. Ares had plenty of tricks but Kefka was tricky himself. His heart was drenched with darkness, but it hadn't collapsed to it...

Valentina broke out of her daze, seeing Kefka sticking her tongue out at her. She blinked rapidly before scowling.

"Can you stop acting so childish?"

"I'm acting as I look, duh!" Pausing, Kefka looked her up and down and waved at her dark clothes with a fickle frown. "You're supposed to be a...goth person, right?"

"Shut the fuck up before I fuck up your temper."

Mason snorted, quickly throwing a hand over his mouth.

"Note to self: strip the flesh off of all the little goths in the worlds. Then, kill them if they're still alive," Kefka was muttering to himself, ticking two fingers against his palm. He paused and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be better than burning the witch-wannabes alive..." He jumped out of his self-talk when Valentina summoned a portal. He ran at her when the Hunter grabbed Rinoa and pushed her through. Valentina threw her arm out so she caught him against the chest, cradling Irvine's Heartless against her chest.

"No no no no noooo!" he moaned, reaching for portal. Valentina slapped his arm away and pressed her katana against his throat. Kefka only rolled his eyes. "I've been good lately, let me keep her as another pet! I got her here, so I should get to keep her! It's only fair I get her."

"Ares's orders."

"_Bo-ring!_" Kefka shouted, digging a finger in one ear. Valentina's fingers twitched, suddenly wanting to claw his eyes out. He blinked lazily. "Oh, you're mad me still...about the goth comment? I know what'd make you happy...let's go kill the population in Agrabah together!"

"No."

"Saix?"

Valentina growled. "He is my prey, not yours," she whispered, marching up to the portal. A hand latched on her shoulder. In the next two seconds Valentina spun and pointed a finger between his eyes.

"Kefka, I swear I will stab my nails into your eye sockets in rapid succession, laugh and then castrate you if you _**ever**_ touch me again," she growled, baring her fanged teeth. Kefka shuddered.

"Woo. More women need to be like you."

"Don't tell me you're interested in Valentina now," Mason asked in horror.

"No. I hate goths, remember?"

Valentina facepalmed at the random twist. "Can you be serious for one minute?"

"Kya ha ha, NO! Tried it once, wasn't fun," Kefka mumbled in afterthought, dancing a ball of purplish-black energy between his hands. Mason's left eyebrow twitched a few times. "Being serious doesn't work for me. And I read a fortune cookie that warned me not to deviate from my true self or some shit like that."

"I'm guessing you stole the fortune cookie from a small child?" Mason asked with a smirk.

"And then you murdered said small child?" Valentina giggled, leaning forward.

"Oh, stop, you're making me blush," Kefka cooed in mock modesty, reaching out to pet Valentina on the head as he bounced the energy ball in his other hand. The female Hunter growled sharply and shoved him off, which caused him to cackle until her ears rang. Her anger was tempting entertainment.

Commanding herself to not gore his eyes out again, Valentina strolled toward her portal again, biting down her anger. "You have the rest of the day off, so stay out of my sight..."

She almost jumped out of her heels, as an explosion suddenly filled the right side of the room. HER room.

Mason was already running up to hold her back as she turned around, screaming in horror. And with good reason, for one of the elegant pillars in her hall was now blown to dust and debris, and Kefka was laughing his head off at it. Valentina was far from being civil. Dropping Irvine's Heartless, the Hunter summoned her katana out once more. Her eyes were almost glowing gold, but her vision was blinded scarlet-red with fury.

With a cry, she ran forward but a rough arm quickly wrapped around her waist, dragging her back.

"_Mason let me go so I can chop him into pieces and feed him to the jackals!"_ Valentina shrieked, slashing the air with hostile slashes in Kefka's direction, who was hopping up and down, clapping her on.

"No! Stop bitching and go to Rinoa before you to wake up the Master!" Mason yelled over her threats and Kefka's laughs, who kept feeding the fire of her anger as he turned around and slapped his ass at her to get her more riled up. If it were possible, steam would have come out of her ears. So she resorted to trying to twist Mason's arm out of its socket to break free. Mason simply threw her over one shoulder and trodded over to her portal, kicking Irvine's Heartless in as he went.

"I have a better idea," Valentina snapped, abruptly ceasing her struggle. "I'll tie him up, castrate him, and then I'll stuff his balls—"

"Oh shut up," Mason snapped, setting her on her feet. "Have some dignity. Don't forget what we're fighting for," he hissed before pushing her backwards in the portal. Valentina pointed at him, nostrils flared.

"I'll set a play date sometime so my Forgotton can play with your witch!" Kefka yelled in a clamor, a gleeful grin stuck to his distorted face. "They'll have a fun turning a nice, civilized world into oceans of blood."

Valentina rolled her eyes, her temper lessening at the proposal. Slightly.

"You're sick."

"I do feel a bit feverish now that you mention it..."

"Then go bother Jason, just shut up already!" Mason yelled, wanting them separated before he got a migraine. "Valentina's a busy woman, and clowns aren't on the top of her list of things to execute..."

Frowning, the Night Goddess didn't hear Kefka's response. The sound of suctioning and running cold air filled her ears as she passed through the dark door. Sighing, she peered down at Irvine's Heartless.

"You were the only kid that remembered me," she said softly. "That means your Nobody is going to remember me...if you somehow escaped the erasure, that means a few others did...so I will need to investigate this."

The creature blinked blankly.

Rolling her eyes Valentina walked on, musing on the sticky situation. There were pros and cons to it. Zack, Aoife and all her friends were no doubt depressed over their ordeal, so they were out of the way momentarily. Kefka got them Rinoa and Irvine's Heartless. But now, the Organization would have Irvine's Nobody; it'd be of a lesser class, but it was still valuable in dealing with Aoife. It was going to be a race with her.

Kefka had a Forgotton, Valentina had even seen so for herself, but the psychotic man was smart and kept it under lock and key that no light or dark portals could penetrate. He'd kill his "pet" before handing it over to them, effectively destroying the Hunters' goals. It had been like this from day one.

After seeing him, Valentina realized the Master was right all along: not all of his goals were the same as the Hunters.

Ares had the correct hunch Kefka was very interested in Kingdom Hearts and magic—in other words, Maleficent's power, which Rinoa now had. Since the Organization's Kingdom Hearts was still relatively small, Kefka would be focusing on Rinoa. Ares also knew this would happen, but he was _letting_ it happen; he was letting Kefka get stronger and get more resources. It was foolish, she told him. He wouldn't even tell her why, his own second! It made her upset, but he just smiled at her and told her to just do what he said. And Ares was so calm that he was _sleeping_...

Valentina gritted her teeth, angry enough to claw Mason's eyes out. But he was way too far away to be her victim. If only Alexia were nearby...

She took a deep breath as she came through the end of her portal. She'd just have to keep Rinoa close and under guarded protection...and pray Kefka wouldn't explode the castle. All she had to do was pull on Rinoa's dark emotions to awaken the mistress of all evil. She had to do it. She couldn't disappoint the Master.

Awakening Ares would be much, much worse than Maleficent, after all.

* * *

"You really are as tough of a bastard as you look."

Saix paused, his heel an inch from the ground.

"I wasn't expecting you to be walking around already, man," Axel drawled on, leaning against a frigid,

winter white pillar with folded arms. A cheesy smile was adorned to his lips as he watched Saix make no reaction. "Glad to see you still alive, though."

"You're _acting_ glad, Axel," Saix corrected and blinked over. "Would you like for me to act amused in turn, or can we speak plainly with each other?"

Axel's expression dimmed. "Not here," he whispered. Putting back on a confident smirk, he beckoned at something at the edge of the white room to come closer. Soft footfall floated in the air, approaching them so quietly that could only be the witch's. Saix looked ahead to see Namine staring at the floor as she walked toward Axel's direction, clutching a bland notebook against her stomach.

"Lucky for me you're awake. The Superior wants to see you and Namine as soon as possible."

"So why are you here if you're not apart of it?"

"I'm your lovely escort, you lucky Nobodies," Axel sighed with a wink.

"And you were the central figure in the secret mission with Aoife...he probably wants you there as well."

Axel let out a "tch!" and rolled his acid-green eyes away.

Saix flicked his gaze down at Namine with doubt, only to find her staring at Axel's boots as if they were the most fascinating boots to be seen. Tufts of platinum-blonde marred her face from his detection. Yet he could tell from the tension in her arms and the tremble in her limbs that she wanted to speak, but was too afraid to assert herself in the men's conversation.

Saix looked back at Axel. "This has to do with Zack...and Aoife's memory?"

Namine gasped, her head springing up like a slinky. Her petrified gaze was now glued to Saix's legs, who smirked.

"So my assumption is correct..."

Guilt pulled her neck up like a puppeteer's string, wide crystal-blue eyes lunging into lifeless yellow. She parted her pale lips. "...I...Zack will wonder why Aoife didn't recognize you, and—"

Saix turned around so sharply it felt like a slap in the girl's face. Namine swallowed and bowed her head, a lump forming in her slender throat.

"I said not here," Axel muttered through clenched teeth. "The two are watching us from the upper floors."

Saix met the redhead's burning eyes. "You sure it's them?" he whispered back, barely moving his lips as Marluxia and Larxene's faces flew through his mind.

Axel nodded.

Saix pondered this a minute before closing his eyes and shrugging."Let the vipers play out their farce for the Keyblade bearer. Just make sure the spell on him backfires their venom."

Namine raised an eyebrow. The fire in Axel's eyes danced, light glutting around his irises.

"Don't you know betrayal is my specialty?" he grinned and raised a hand, a vacuum of a dark aura appearing beside him. "No more keeping our king waiting--off to the Superior!"

Saix didn't return the smile and walked through the portal, squaring his shoulders. Axel looked down at Namine coolly, who frowned, glancing away.

"Sora..."

The cobalt eyes of the Schemer narrowed from the shadows of the edge of the room, watching Namine and then Axel walk into the portal. Clenching his hand over his tome cradled against his chest, he knew he just let the chance to corner Axel slip by as the wisps of black dissipated.

Gulping, Zexion felt panic-stricken by a deeper threat he never bothered to forebode.

Why Xemnas was having such a private meeting while omitting the rest of the Organization out?

~*~

* * *

_FF009: Oh, what's Xemnas up to now? _

_Valentina aka mean bitch currently in charge of the Heartless who wants her little bro Saix dead. Yeah. Fear her. Uhm...little disappointed _no one_ noticed I kept describing Zack's funky anger last chappie & didn't think to tie it back to the Hunter whose sin is Wrath; that was all her. Jeez people. -.- And Saix, you're confusing my readers; all dark and down about Zack, then all talkative and suspicious with Axel. And you too, Axel, you're both confusing them! What those 2 mysterious men are up to, I ain't telling. x)_

_-You'll see Zack and all them next time (don't kill me); b/c of my late update, here's a glimpse of the next chapter..._

**(Ch. 10 Preview)**

"HEY!"

Rajani jerked her head up, narrowing her eyes against the icy gusts. Within the rush of wind were multiple sets of brassy footsteps, and then three people appeared over the top of the stairs. Cissnei and Zack were trying to grab the man rushing for her, but catching Zell's shining eyes nailed her feet into the stony ground. Whether the blonde was about to cry or kill, Rajani didn't have time to decide.

"The fuckin' hell are _you _doing _here_?!" Zell shouted violently as he sped down the steps.

"Come again?" Rajani called out, not noticing his fists balled, set to smash her in the stone.

_FF009_


	10. Suicide

_FF009: If you actually are still interested in this story, might have to read back to remember what's going on. I do apologize for the way late update and won't bore you with my reasons. Big thanks to Muffn for beta-reading!_

_There is...a lot to chew on in this chapter, but chew on it all—it's all rather important development for the story. Quite a dark chapter (I think). Watch me get flamed lol. But if you don't like the story, you can always stop reading. :O Amazing, isn't it?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Suicide**

* * *

~*~

When Namine came through the portal into Xemnas's office, she knew it was going to turn sour. The lord of the Nobodies beyond the moonlight haze looked satisfied, and dare she say...happy? Maybe that was jumping the gun, but Xemnas seemed pleased with the morbid turn of events. And that couldn't mean well for them...

Xemnas pressed his fist against his cheek and closed his eyes, silently waiting as Saix, Axel and herself filed in from the dark portal. Namine shuffled over to the edge of the room behind Axel. The man glanced back with a confused expression, but she kept her vision to the floor, her cheeks flushed pink. Xemnas scared her more than Marluxia, and that's saying something.

Soon the silence thickened to awkward fidgeting, mostly from Namine. She didn't like speaking in front of other people.

"...Sooo, what's the deal?" the red head present said, putting his hands on his hips.

"You volunteered for the mission so you could fail it," Xemnas stated in a flat line. No one had to second guess that he was talking to Saix, who shifted with the fact.

"I...wouldn't do that."

"You wanted to see Soleil," Xemnas cut in again. Saix leveled his eyes down on him, biting the inside of his cheek. "You were worried that—"

"No," Saix said sharply, which baffled Axel; the man was acting so peculiar again. Xemnas was obviously hitting at the Diviner's weak spot...so who were they talking about?

Saix shook his head. "To want is to desire, an emotion."

Finally Xemnas opened his eyes, his orange irises glassed over. "We want our hearts back. Or...maybe we are simply striving to be independent from the light and dark, to keep our identities since it's all we have left..."

Axel quirked an eyebrow up. "This is very pleasant and all, but what's the reason you wanted us all here, sir?" he asked breezily. As Xemnas shifted in his seat Axel chanced a glance at Saix, but the man was staring at the ground, shoulders stiff. He frowned, realizing what Xemnas said was true: Saix volunteered for the mission to fail it...but, for whom? Why? Who did Saix want to see?

Xemnas said earlier it was two people...and he could only think of that Zack as one. Saix didn't seem to give that much of a damn for Aoife, so it couldn't be her.

Axe gasped to himself, remembering what Xemnas just said. The other person Saix wanted to see, it had to have been this 'Soleil' Xemnas just mentioned. Xemnas said it, so it had to be.

The people Saix wanted to see were Zack and Soleil...

Who the hell was Soleil?

"What we're going to talk about will be kept in secrecy from the other members," Xemnas started to say, gazing at the three in separate intervals. Hunching over slightly, Namine was grateful her bangs were long, feeling her cheeks heat up. Saix recollected himself with folded arms, his face blank. Axel looked serious, stoic as well. "If not...all three of you will be punished severely."

Namine bit her lower lip with watery eyes, feeling like a trapped mouse; Xemnas had to stare directly at her. Did he suspect her? Did he know that she babbled to Aoife about the secret mission? But then, Aoife had threatened her at gun point to tell her, and Namine didn't want to die. Not that Xemnas would give her any sympathy, of course.

Like a savior, Axel casually shifted his weight on one foot, blocking the man's cold gaze. Leaning back Xemnas smirked at Number VIII, his eyes brightening.

Irritated at the exchange, Saix moved the meeting along. "The issue is Zack. He saw me, and he was...surprised. He remembers me. It'll only be a short matter of time when he confronts Aoife on my identity since she doesn't remember me, thanks to Namine's intervention on her memory."

"Then the issue is also Aoife," Xemnas replied.

"You already knew that, so please explain to us what you want us to do," Saix snarled rather coldly.

"Lemme see if I got this understood," Axel said, ruffling his hair out. "Zack and you were old buds a long time ago...so you got nostalgic at the meeting, went to your home world to see him and now you screwed things up?"

"I can fix this, sir. I know that—" Saix started to explain to the Superior, but he held his hand up.

"Axel has a point. But, I'm going to give you and Axel a chance to fix this mess."

"You got to be kidding me. What the hell did I do now?!" the red head exploded, causing Namine to jump backwards.

"Lost us Aoife, perhaps?" Saix pondered with a challenging smirk. Axel flicked his hand back, ready to summon a chakram out.

"He also has a point," Xemnas agreed, folding his hands on his desk. Axel stabbed his fingers into his palm, ceasing his call to arms. "Saix." Namine closed her eyes, literally shaking as Saix folded his arms and stared down at the ground between his feet. "Out of all the members of the Organization, you know Zack and Aoife best..."

Saix closed his eyes too. He wished upon the moon that he wouldn't finish that sentence.

"So you're the best man to dispose of Zack_ and_ bring Aoife back to us."

Namine placed a hand over her trembling mouth, wanting to cry. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Everything was messing up. She just...wished...she wished she could meet Sora. Then he could help her fix her problem, her messing up Aoife. She knew all of Sora's memories—maybe, despite Marluxia wanting her to use Sora, she could still use him to help others...but that would be heartless of her.

Namine bit her lip again—what was she supposed to do?!

"W-wait. Hold up. You want Saix...to kill Zack?" Axel was saying as Namine battled with her inner thoughts. "Why not just turn him into a Nobody?"

"Because then the Hunters would have his Heartless, so he needs to be killed once more. Zack isn't going to let his guard down after this, and he's not to leave Aoife alone. But, seeing Saix will shake him up, and his heart will be weakened enough. Killing Zack will then hurt Aoife's morale, so then she'll be easy to capture. It might break her heart again, but she'll still be intact enough to be of use."

Namine turned her head away, sickened at him talking about Aoife like she was a tool, a machine.

Saix didn't want to open his eyes, wondering if this was a nightmare. His twisted punishment was real. He wanted to object again, but twice in one day would strip him of his rank in the Organization. He couldn't lose his hold on that while Valentina was second of the Hunters. Sacrifices had to be made, but Saix was losing confidence in keeping his power.

"Axel, you will assist Saix as a support on this mission and do what he asks of you, but only if it's in correct judgement for the mission. Am I understood?"

"Valentina is going to be after me, sir," the Diviner said gently, keeping his eyes closed. "And I'm not sure if Axel will be enough to handle her."

"You're right. Xion will help you in dealing with her."

Saix and Axel both glared at him.

"Are...you....fucking kidding me?" the Flurry stammered out, wondering if he was being punk'd. Did Xemnas think that little of his power and loyalty? "What are you _thinking?! _Why her, why why _why_ are you bringing that thing into this shit?!" Axel continued to shout, because apparently he had to shout at the top of his lungs to get an answer today. "That..._girl_ is not experienced enough to fight a Hunter! I can do this!"

Xemnas stared coldly at Axel. "I think you should return to Castle Oblivion now."

The Nobody shook his head in rejection. He needed everything to stop for a minute to let him catch up. "No no no, I can do this. I'll back Saix up—"

"Maybe your previous relationship with Aoife is effecting your judgement after all," the Superior muttered, writing something down in a file.

"No, the hell no! I don't care about her, you just got to give me a second to—"

"Saix, do you have any objections?" Xemnas asked in a raised tone, and Axel almost unleashed whatever was itching in the empty pit in his chest at him. Saix frowned thoughtfully, knowing this was a test of loyalty Xemnas just stranded him in. Say yes and Xemnas might turn him in a Dusk. Say no and Axel would turn his back on him for good.

But he had no choice.

"No, it's fine," Saix answered calmly. He swiped stray hair out of his golden eyes and looked straight into the orange eyes. "Just one request: I want Zephyra to support me on this mission, not Xion."

For the second time that day, Xemnas looked like he had been slapped.

Namine raised her sketchbook over her face to muffle her giggle.

Saix didn't miss a beat. "The reason is because Xion needs to support Roxas...remember the thing's true purpose...?" he whispered, staring with expectation at Xemnas, knowing Xion's true identity. "The fourteenth will be more of a help to Roxas than me, and with him being a Keyblader he's the only one that can effectively train her. Also, Zephyra...knows more of Zack and Aoife. But if she's not available, give me Demyx. Number IX could do something more efficient than playing atrocious tunes around the halls, and I know he can hurt someone if pushed."

From the edge of the room, the memory witch gently smiled up at Saix's back. It was a polite and reasonable request. Calculated and cool. Xemnas really couldn't back out of Saix's request.

And Namine knew it had to be Zack; he had to be affecting the cold Nobody. Even if it was tiny, it was a bit of hope. Maybe, it could grow if Saix and Zack had a _civil_ meeting.

Maybe.

Axel rubbed the back of his head, awaiting Number I to respond...verbally. The man had only raised his hand over his mouth and studied Saix for any signs of emotion. But this being Saix, he couldn't find any.

"I can't disagree to such an offer, so it's fine," Xemnas said. "Report back to me on who will partner with you on this mission. But, if you fail this mission...you know who will suffer for this."

Saix nodded to him with a schooled face, making a mental note to talk alone with Demyx later.

Tucking some papers in a folder, Xemnas waved him away in dismissal. "You can take the rest of the day off. I'll call you back later in the week when you decide on your partner for this."

Saix left in a portal without another word, heading straight for his bedroom for some badly needed sleep.

He was dead and he was being forced to murder his best friend.

If he had a heart, Saix would laugh until he could cry.

* * *

~*~

Zack finally stopped crying.

Still occasionally sniffing or rubbing his forehead, but he had collected himself after a few hours. Only the faint red rims around his eyes remained a hint of his breakdown.

It was sunset in Hollow Bastion now, and the elder Fair was staring out the glassless window from a high point in the castle in the clouds, and completely drowned in his thoughts.

Faexio apparently transported them here, but it was a bit obvious since besides the Dayspring Villages, Twilight Town and The World That Never Was, this was the only world she knew of. It was quiet here unlike the last time, what with the Heartless at large and rampant. They were in the old castle again, but it felt so empty. Now it was a tomb, and he was the dead man in it.

His stampede of thoughts kept throwing him face down in the dirt. He couldn't help but realize his history was repeating itself: another friend was now his enemy. Genesis...Angeal...Sephiroth....they all betrayed him. All four of them tried to kill each other at some point. Sometimes it was him. They all threw down their honor for power or revenge. Now Saix was a part of that category. History was repeating itself for him, and he felt scared.

He didn't get it. He didn't want to murder a friend again.

Zack pushed his hair back with an agitated hand, sitting back down in a chair as questions fried his brain with a throbbing headache. He didn't want to accept it because that meant he'd have to understand _why_ he would eventually have to fight Saix.

But why didn't Aoife tell him Saix was with the Organization, not even a mere mention of it? And why did Saix just stand by and let that Axel mess up Aoife? Did Saix just hate them now?

Zack ran his hands down his face, cupping one over his mouth. He really didn't want to be a murderer again. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to fight.

Glowing eyes roved the room, straying down to the bed in front of him which held his sister.

Aoife's face was ghostly pale from too much blood loss (he almost had a panic attack when Aerith gave her diagnosis to him, but she assured him Aoife would recover). She looked tiny and broken, like a doll laying upon rich, milk-white sheets fit for a duchess. One arm was crooked out at an awkward angle from her restless slumber, slipping from sleep to unconsciousness in intervals.

When Aerith said Aoife'd need someone to donate blood, Zack had jumped up to give his blood at once, but the brunette woman stopped him and told his SOLDIER blood wouldn't do, being enhanced with mako and Jenova cells and all, so Cid surprised them all and stepped up. Zack could only crack a half-smile before slumping against the wall. Cissnei, who like himself wasn't hurt, had wandered away with Aerith to tell the others what happened. Well, he asked to exclude what happened with Saix because he wasn't sure what to think of it.

He gripped down on his knees. Xemnas...he caused all of this.

He needed answers. He had to train, then fight Xemnas again and annilate him. Maybe, if he could call back his hold on a Keyblade, then...

"You been crying."

Zack jumped, whipping around to see Aoife watching him sleepily. "Sis...!"

She was clutching at her head, her brow glistened with sweat. "My head really hurts," she admitted throatily. Before Aoife could say anything more, Zack was engulfing her in a hug, choking back a feeble sob in time as he stroked her hair once. She tensed, alarmed at this state of him.

"Wha...what's wrong, why are you crying? You don't cry, Zack," she tried to laugh off. Zack was always happy. He never got sad easily.

"I'm so sorry...so so so sorry. I tried to get to you, Aoife."

Oh. That.

She closed her eyes, reaching up to pet his hair as he pulled back. The girl pulled her other hand down her face, feeling her skin crawling cold. "It's okay, Zack. I..all of that...it's my fault."

"Aoife—"

"No, listen and let me say this!" she snapped, wanting to lessen the strain of her emotions by screaming, shouting—something. Anything. Just anything but crying.

"I knew...I knew, but I thought Axel was just messing with my head again. He told me, I should have...agh!" Aoife scratched her nails up her arms, hunching over as the cold crawling crept over her skin.

Zack gently brushed her hair out of her face, trying to smile. "Silly, what you are you talking about? You're just tired. Aerith said you'll need a lot of bed rest from all that blood you lost," he said with a sniff, pulling her hair behind her ears.

Aoife felt the guilt deepen like swamp water in her stomach, throwing his hand off before throwing her hands out.

"Zack, I didn't tell you, but....Axel popped up yesterday and warned me that someone was going to try to take Rinoa. I thought he was lying to me because he had before. I thought he was just trying to mess with me. But he wasn't, this guy Kefka came and he...now my friends..."

Covering her face in shame Aoife buried her face in her knees, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. She wasn't strong. It stuck to the back of her eyelids, the image of her friends being stolen by the darkness. Zack rubbed her back, not bother to flick away his fresh tears. Aoife shook off the contact, turning his back to him. "Now Irvine's a Heartless, and Rinoa told me to kill her if Maleficent possessed her, and I...No, I don't feel like living right now."

Zack froze, having no idea how to answer that.

"Aoife..."

The door banged open, drowning out his reply as none other than Zell came bounding through the doors bouncing off the walls. Aoife jumped in wide-eyed shock as Zack slowly stood up.

"Zell?! How are you here—are you okay?!" he asked instead, rushing up to his side. Heavily panting, the martial artist shook his head.

"I'm fine, your girlfriend Aerith healed me. Well, after they got that sword outta me," he gasped, swiping a hand across his brow. "I'm okay now, but how are you, girl?" Aoife shook her head, moving to get up, but dizzy spells struck her. Holding her sweaty forehead, Aoife plopped back against the pillows.

"Zell, how are you here?" she asked, swatting away Faexio as she materialized next to her.

Zell blinked with a puzzled frown, pointing at her. "You got me here. I can't use a dark portal. I remember being sucked into one of those before I passed out...."

Aoife froze.

_No. Could it have been...Axel? Axel was the last person with Zell when Xigbar took you._

'I don't want to believe that.'

_It makes sense since that bastard hasn't been making sense since yesterday._

Rolling her eyes, Aoife pushed up on her elbows.

"Wait, where's Rinoa and Irvine?" Zack asked. "Weren't you four all together, or are they still back at the school?"

Oh, how were they supposed to answer that? How do you tell someone two of your best friends all but died?

Zell took avoidance as a response, pacing the stone floor as if it would collapse for him so he could escape his innocent question. The blood in his veins prickled with fiery anger, Kefka's face imprinted in his mind.

He grit his teeth. "It's not fair."

"What?" Zack breathed, studying him solemnly a moment before he gasped in horror. He recognized that look, a universal look always coined together with death and loss. "...n-no...Zell."

Zell choked up, shoulders shaking, and it remind Zack so much of what he was like when Angeal died.

He turned to Aoife, who was staring at a spot near the corner of her bed, hair fallen over her face.

"What happened...you two have to tell me what happened. What did Kefka do—"

"He ripped Irvine apart!" Aoife screamed over his shaking tone, glaring hotly up at him. "You wanna know what it feels like to know one of your best friends is a Heartless, a monster? He took Rinoa because she's has Maleficent's powers, another thing that's my fault! Then Rinoa ordered me to kill her the next time I saw her in case this damn Maleficent controls her body! My best friend told me to kill her, so don't try to understand me right now!"

"Dammit I do understand, Aoife!" Zack fired back with a violent step to her. He didn't see her jump in fright for his renewed tears were begging to be released. He was back in Modeoheim, a rotting Angeal dying at his feet and he had to shout to get the flashes of memory out of his eye sockets. He needed to get it out.

So he did.

"How do you think my friend Angeal died!? He forced me to kill him because he couldn't take it anymore! And I did, I let myself do what he wanted. I gave in and killed him. I've been there, Aoife. Don't tell me I don't understand what Rinoa told you because I've been there and I lived past it!"

As soon as Zack stopped and sucked in air, he wanted to sink into the cracks of the ancient tiled floor.

Sour self-hate crippled through his body like hungry maggots. The two kids were staring at him like a stranger, shock and fright in their shining eyes.

He didn't mean to shout and throw the frustration of Sai—_Saix_—at her, but Aoife unintentiously hit a soft spot of his past. That old wound always reopened whenever he couldn't save someone, he realized--he would think back to when he lost Angeal. He knew it wasn't healthy, that it didn't help, but the pain made him remember. And he had to remember Angeal even if it hurt. Angeal did so much for him.

...and he knows Rinoa did so much for her.

Zack licked his lips, letting out a deep breath. "Aoife...listen to me for a second," he said, glancing between her and Zell, who was leaning tiredly against the wall. "I can't tell you all about my past right now, but...I know how much that hurts...when a friend forces you to kill them." He walked up to Aoife and put his hands on her shoulders. She glanced up uncertainly, meeting Zack's gentle smile. "I won't let you become a murderer like me. I promise you that. We'll save your friends. This...is partly my fault...me and Cissnei told you we were going to save you, but we never came...we ran into the three Organization members..." Zack paused, his chest tightening. "Some things happened."

"Where is Cissnei?" Aoife whispered, thinking something happened to her. "Is she okay?"

Zack closed his eyes, chuckling half-heartedly. "She's good. She's with Leon and the others, telling them what happened. I'm guessing Zell told your story to them before coming up here." He gazed at Zell, who nodded stiffly.

"Leon's going to take it the hardest," he mumbled, knowing Leon did have a strange but strong tie to Rinoa's bubbly self. She was starting to change Leon for the better. Now...

Aoife frowned and bowed her head, wanting to cry. "He should hate me."

"Stop it," Zack said firmly. "You did nothing wrong. Understand that we have to accept we lost today. The...light lost today. Sometimes you lose in battles. Take it as experience and get stronger from it. Irvine and Rinoa aren't lost from us. We'll get them back, but I'll be there. I'll take care of things." He hugged Aoife to him, squeezing her tight. "You two are too young to be doing all this."

Aoife bit the corner of her lip, shuddering down the sobs. Absentmindedly, she scratched at her arms again. Crying was stupid, pointless and it wouldn't help her stolen friends. But it didn't make sense, everything, the world, the Organization, the Hunters...how was it all supposed to make sense?

She pressed her forehead against Zack's shoulder, hiding from the world again. The feeling of betrayal crept over her, slowly but surely; her body felt like it was pressed against a sizzling hot oven. She wanted to vomit.

Rajani set them up.

The Forgotton could feel it—her guilt, pain, grief, confusion, anger, _hate_....it felt close to the surface. That meant Rajani was approaching, or was already in this world.

Her hands clawed around her skull, the images of Rinoa getting dragged off—Irvine turned into a literal _monster_...

Zack looking down sadly at her, rubbing her back. He could stomach down his episode with Saix; he didn't have the heart to reveal what happened. Maybe later. But now he had Aoife to worry about, and she was more important.

"Hey guys."

The two boys swerved around to see Yuffie standing in the doorway, her black bandana swishing about her shoulders. She appeared tired and apologetic, but still lively as ever. Her mood in the room made Zell tightened his fists.

Zack faced her while wrapping an arm around Aoife's shoulder, shooting a warning glare at the young ninja. "Yuffie, can you please leave us alone?"

Yuffie wasn't intimidated and sighed. "No. There's someone here to see Aoife."

"I'm her older brother and I'm not letting anyone bother her right now!"

"Look, it's Aoife's creepy look-a-like Hunter."

And that was all it took.

The word "Hunter" ignited Zell's rage.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Yuffie realized she made a huge mistake. Aoife immediately went still. Zell flipped over a nearby side table before making for the doorway, speeding past Yuffie while mumbling something darkly. She fell into the doorway with a gargled gasp, startled at the blonde's fury.

"Uh, what did I say?" she asked, almost frightened with a fist to her heart.

"Where is Rajani waiting at? With the others?" Aoife asked, unable to tell if she was more scared or angry at the news of a Hunter here. The older girl shook her head.

"A little beyond the entrance doors, near that lift that goes down to the underground dungeons, why?"

"Nothing, just guard Aoife!" Zack barked before running after Zell, cursing him for being a fool rushing out alone. What if the Hunters wanted Zell's heart?

Yuffie stared over at Aoife casting the sheets off, her school uniform wrinkled from her stressful rest. She motioned at Yuffie to help her walk as she threw her legs over the side of the bed, hooking her arm over her taut, tan one as she pulled up to her feet. She bit the inside of her cheek, ignoring the dizzy spells overcoming her as they made a slow trek out.

'If Rajani messes with Zell, Yuffie better keep me from killing Rajani. Or, would that just be me killing myself?'

* * *

Cid was not good at consoling the Hollow Bastion kids, even after nine years together.

Aerith was the most mature with her emotions, so she turned out alright. Leon killed his emotions, so he became a cold-hearted asshole. But he was still a good man, so Cid didn't have to worry too much.

Yuffie was the youngest back then, and for the aged pilot, the hardest to comfort. She was a damaged kid of boundless smiles that had nightmares of drowning in shadows and men in white lab coats charting off her neighborhood friends to the castle. Every time she groaned about wanting to go back home, Cid would try to explain. He really did. But whenever he tried to explain, he'd always curse, then mentally curse at himself for his language around the child, then walked away. So Yuffie became her funky self, and at times cursed like him.

He could build gummi ships. No one could beat him in that.

But Cid wasn't a hero, nor a parent person. He couldn't save worlds, heal hearts, or keep a child from crying.

All he did was save them from Maleficent and the darkness. And if in a good mood, he'd let them play in his workshop during their quaint years in Traverse Town.

Yes, he knew how to make machines, fix ships of every category, and hammer a damn nail straight. And he could make the best tea you could ever hope to taste. But fat chance some nice green tea would cure the utterly dead expression of Leon's when he learned about Rinoa's kidnapping.

Squall died after their home world fell, this very world they were just starting to pull out of its grave.

Cid Highwind wasn't blind. He knew these kids better than anymore. It was so obvious that Leon was blaming himself for not being there for Rinoa despite being billions of miles away, and the fact that this Kefka ordeal was not his fault. The boy was stupid but devoted like that to Rinoa, and they hadn't even known each other that long. Even if Leon was dense when it came to returning Rinoa's affections, he needed her. She changed him even though he acted the same. Cid could tell.

Rinoa gave Leon life.

Now it had been snuffed out of him over some crazy clown man whose name Cid didn't feel like trying to pronounce.

His soul died with his home—was his heart going to break from this? Or would it be his body?

It was Aerith that tried to reassure Leon that it would be alright and not to give up hope, all that sentimental bull Cid was crappy at. But the scarred man was already gone, shrugging her off without a word.

There was no way to reach him now.

Knowing that didn't stop Cid from feeling depressed.

Cid tore his eyes from the fountain toward the others. Leon had gone outside for a walk. Aerith was standing next to that girl Zack came with, talking in low voices with her. Scratching at his goggles, he walked over to them. Aerith turned to him with a tired but bright smile. Keeping his gruff scowl, Cid turned to the auburn-haired girl...

Shit. What was her name again?

"So, do we even know where Rinoa is now, uh, uh..." He snapped his fingers over and over, trying to spit her name out.

She smiled at him. "It's Cissnei."

Cid jumped back. "Gesundheit!"

Aerith put a hand over her mouth, giggling as the other woman raised an eyebrow, her expression cool and smooth. "I...didn't sneeze. My name is Cissnei. Ciss-nei!"

"'Course it is," Cid said readily, his voice echoing through the huge whole. Though he had to wonder who would name a girl with a name that made him think it was a sneeze. Sure sounded like one to him.

Cissnei tilted her head in waiting. "You were saying...?"

"Rinoa. Do you have any clue where they took her?"

A defeated frown dimmed her features. "No idea. We would have to search the whole universe to find the Hunters' world."

"Search the whole universe?" Cid said, perking up at the opportunity to lend aid. "Well. I could lend you a Gummi ship if y'all need one..."

Cissnei giggled shortly. "Thanks. We just might need one, if it would work. But, Zack is our 'leader', if you would, like how Leon is yours. I'll have to ask Zack how we go about getting Rinoa and Irvine back. We'll have to fight, no doubt, but we hardly have a clue on these Hunters. And I know he wants Aoife involved the least..." She narrowed her eyes, almost shivering with anger. "I can't believe this. I thought they made a pact with Aoife to help each other."

Cid fiddled with his toothpick. "Advice: never make a deal with the darkness. It'll just bite you in the ass."

Aerith peered sadly at the floor. "Please let us know any way we can help you all. This is such a terrible ordeal you must be going through, especially for the other three."

Cissnei nodded, keeping her tears at bay. She would betray no emotion. She had to stay strong while the others were down.

"Thank you, Aerith. And, I will."

Humming in agreement Aerith nodded back, her long braid swishing around. Her peaceful smile broke when rushing footsteps and breathing made them stare up above the fountain. Zell held onto the top of the ornate statue standing it, holding his side.

"Zell! Are you okay, did something happen?!"

"Wh-where is Rajani?"

Cissnei opened and closed her mouth, wary at his fierce eyes. Cid, not catching on, threw a thumb over his shoulder to the entrance doors, watching the young fighter through hooded eyes.

"She's waiting out there. I reckon Leon's watching her, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Zell replied cryptically, bounding back before running forward, jumping over the fountain and their heads in a daring jump. Aerith knelt down out of instinct as Cissnei questioned how to react, honestly doubting words would make him stop. He looked so angry and hurt.

Not pausing, Zell raced for the huge doors. By the time he was opening them, another voice echoed over them.

"Cissnei!"

She looked up at being called, seeing Zack racing down the stairs. "Zack, what happened?"

"Simple," he panted as he slowed to a stop nearby. Aerith rushed over to check his healed wounds. When she stepped back, he pierced them with his glowing azure eyes. "He wants revenge."

Cissnei felt her insides clench.

On the same beat, she and Zack ran out for the doors now sliding shut, hoping another person wouldn't be lost today.

* * *

Rajani is a prideful person. It's no surprise. She is almost overconfident with herself. Her Sin element, being pride, matched her personality perfectly, and she liked using it on others to fool them. Some say pride was the original sin, the flaw to many men and women in history of all levels of society in many worlds.

Rajani, being so proud, looks down on her light as an inferior original, believing that she herself was an improved copy of Aoife. She honestly didn't know what to think of Faexio, still puzzled by the mystery still surrounded her. But she seemed better than Aoife. Aoife had foolish flaws. Yet from the few times Rajani was around her, she sensed her light didn't have much of an issue of pride.

It was the total opposite: humility.

That was her problem. She was weak with that, relying too much on her "good" emotions. She acted so human, and she crumbled with her dark emotions. She always would. Her anger would get her furious in her fights, but it always gave away in time. But, it made Rajani stronger, little by little.

She could sense Aoife's surge of defeated hope from losing Irvine and Rinoa. It had washed over her like an avalanche of icy snow, made the Child Queen fall to her knees as she shivered with it. It prickled and hurt, true, but Rajani endured it. Rajani could endure darkness for she was the darkness.

As soon as the pain subsidized...Rajani laughed. She laughed, feeling such a boast of strength. Darkness was her birthright. And Aoife was now feeling one of the darkest emotions for a human to experience...

But, she knew this was Kefka, and that Aoife and her friends would likely die at his hands. So she broke the barrier enough to let Zack and Cissnei in to save them. She needed them alive, after all. They had a pact to help each other, to help her Hunter friends and in return, Rajani would help Aoife revive her Organization friends.

She _helped_ them, the light. They should be grateful to her and thank her.

Rajani had no idea the Organization showed up, and that they foiled her plan.

"HEY!"

Rajani jerked her head up, narrowing her eyes against the icy gusts. Within the rush of wind were multiple sets of brassy footsteps, and then three people appeared over the top of the stairs. Cissnei and Zack were trying to grab the man rushing for her, but catching Zell's shining eyes nailed her feet into the stony ground.

Whether the blonde was about to cry or kill, Rajani didn't have time to decide.

"The fuckin' hell are _you _doing _here_?!" Zell shouted violently as he sped down the steps.

"Come again?" Rajani called out, not noticing his fists balled, set to smash her in the stone. She never thought a human would be foolish enough to directly attack her, so she didn't have time to avoid Zell as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her into the wall.

Cissnei gasped, reaching out for him. "Zell, no!"

"SHUT UP!" he swore back viciously, freezing them with a hot glare. Cissnei shuddered, and even Zack couldn't speak, knowing he had a right to be angry.

Nose pinched tight, Zell focused on the small darkling that had the face of his friend. It disgusted him. Rajani, the Hunters, the Organization...everything, they were all destroying his friends. He hated them all.

Her silver cat eyes were half-closed, a pink tongue swiping over her pale lips as she breathed calmly. A knot of pain swelled on the back of her head. Zell shook her roughly once, her long raven mane breezing over her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are, showing up after what just happened?" he whispered coldly, his arm shaking.

"I'm here because of our pact," Rajani answered coolly. "Aoife wanted to know when the Keyblade Master would get to Castle Oblivion, and tonight Sora—"

"Excuse me...what pact? You set us up to die today! My best friend is dead because of your friend!" Zell roared, not caring he accidently spat in her face. If this darkling wasn't a part of Aoife, he'd have killed it right then and there.

"I did not, I let—"

"Shut up! If you really want to prove you're not our enemy, give back Rinoa!"

"I can't do that."

Zell slammed his fist into the wall beside her head. "No, don't try to pull that bull crap on me. You _**can—**_you just don't want to because you'll get in trouble, right?"

A shadow of a smirk ghosted Rajani's face. "I need to stop underestimating you guys."

The fighter growled and threw the Hunter to the ground. He made to attack her but Zack slipped his arms around his, pulling Zell back.

"I think you should go now," Cissnei said firmly, watching Rajani gracefully pick herself up and brush off her cloak.

"Rajani."

The girl lifted her head, staring out through her disheveled hair to Zack. She curled her cloak around her body as a shield from the cold winds, staring stoically at her "brother."

"Rajani," Zack repeated, keeping his grip on Zell. "Is this true, what Zell said?"

The darkling lifted her chin up with a "hmph" before clawing her long hair out of her face. "Our second is the one who made the mission for her own personal goals. I wasn't a part of it, but I gave you and your friend a chance to get into the school to save them, so I don't see—"

"We ran into three Organization members!" Cissnei cut in louder than intended, her heart racing.

"What?"

Zell rolled his eyes, not believing Rajani's disbelief.

"You didn't know?" Zack asked. The girl took a step back, gazing down with distress. Cold gusts howled over their heads, no sound uttered except for Zell's occasional muttering of curses. Rajani jerked her head up toward the stairs suddenly.

Standing in front of Leon, Yuffie and Cid was Aoife, looking right down at her.

"Aoife," Rajani called out calmly. Her light counterpart's face darkened.

Aoife was angry at her, at herself.

It made Rajani smile. Aoife's anger just made her stronger.

The scrawny Hunter took a step back and continued to smile, smile like she had been blessed with the wealth of a kingdom as Aoife walked down the stairs with her head down, trying to hide her emotions.

"I wasn't expecting you to defeat Kefka. I wanted you to learn you couldn't. If I had stepped in, you wouldn't have learned that," Rajani continued softly, glancing up at the gray sky, ignoring how Aoife's right hand molded into a fist. "Now you know understand how powerful and dangerous we Hunters are..."

Aoife stopped a few feet in front of her, head bowed. Rajani turned her eyes down on her. "I'm preparing you for when Ares will come back in the far future...a Forgotton like you has to be beaten up and broken to get stronger, it's the only way for your kind. It's foolish to hide your face from me...I can feel what you're feeling...." Aoife stiffened as Rajani tilted her head, eyes dipped with cool confidence.

"Now you understand how to hate."

Aoife's control snapped.

That 'hate' abruptly collided into Rajani's face in the form of her fist.

The girls present cried aloud as Rajani stumbled back a few steps, somehow keeping her back straight, as if she could retain her pride and dignity. Leon made to step in, but Zack caught him by the arm. The brunette looked back with a fiery glare, but Zack shook his head slightly, mako eyes glutted with grief. Somehow, he knew this needed to happen, for Aoife to let out her emotions on the personification of her dark feelings.

Thin-lipped, Leon turned back around, shrugging off his hand. Aoife had her arm outstretched in the Queen's face, her limbs shaking beneath her. She grit her teeth, trying to pull out the words, to scream out her pain at Rajani.

Aoife breathed out, loud and rattled. "Give them back."

"Hit me again."

"You just stand...no, you have the balls to stick your face in front of mine and go off about how I understand hate—"

"Hit me. And you're the one that walked up to me, o enlightened one. Now where's that hate again?"

"I hate your damn attitude, happy?!" Aoife snarled, swiftly retracting her fist to stab it into Rajani's stomach. Her shadow waved her arm back and forth even faster, the blurs of her sword shimmering around her.

"Hey!" Zack shouted and got held back by Leon this time along with Zell. He cursed under his breath, watching Aoife cringe in fear under the sword flashes...yet she didn't get cut. Rajani stood in the same place, her right hand raised behind her shoulder, sword in hand.

"You're so slow, Aoife. I bet you weren't that entertaining for Kefka," she mused, silver eyes boring through Aoife. She glanced up at the Child Queen through her bangs, looking like a lost, trapped animal. Rajani sighed, seemingly bored. "Why don't you tell your friend what you're really feeling?" she asked, jerking her head to the livid Zell. "You know, have one of those cheesy, tear-filled talks about your feelings and about how you can't give up and such?"

This sparked up Aoife's brittle rage again. "Excuse me?"

"Cut the primadona act, please. I know what you're feeling right now."

"So?"

"So?" Rajani chuckled lightly, sheathing her sword and beckoning at Aoife with a hand to come at her again. "Hit me again."

Aoife stood her ground. Zell knew Rajani wasn't bluffing now. Zell he could see her anger was veiling depressed sorrow. He swallowed, closing his burning eyes at the picture of Rinoa and Irvine, at all four of them in his head at his house, watching Dina Smith on the news, name-calling each other, laughing, teasing. Just being stupid teenagers. They were just teenagers—they were supposed to do stupid stuff, not battle with monsters and witches. _Those_ problems were for fairytale princes and queens.

Where were they?

With a fresh surge of strength, Zell ripped himself out of Leon's hold and walked toward the two. "Leave Aoife the hell alone."

"She must be deep in hell...aren't you, Aoife?" Rajani asked, her voice lowering. "As if your friend can pull you out of what you're feeling."

"Would you shut up?!" Zell shouted, putting himself in front of Aoife, afraid Rajani'd try to physically provoke her again. Not that it helped. Rajani kept attacking her heart with perfect aim, shooting bullet after bullet at her heart.

Aoife had grabbed Zell's arm, feeling lightheaded. "Forget her. Let's go back inside."

"Her? You and I are one and the same..."

Aoife pulling Zell back, digging her nails into his skin.

"Won't beg for your friends, then? Rinoa isn't holding up too well, you know."

"Shut up, you monster—"

"A monster that was born from you!" Rajani reminded loudly, not retreating as Aoife got in her face. She tapped at herself, beckoning Aoife to hit her some more. The two were staring down each other so hard they failed to notice Leon and Zack pulling each other away until their arms wrapped around theirs.

With an ugly snarl, Rajani immediately flung off Leon's hold, holding her hands up to let him know she wasn't going to attack. The man didn't move and merely, almost casually, looped his thumb in his belt, right next to where his sword hung. Like hell he'd let his guard down after everything he just heard.

Zack turned Aoife around, leading her away back to the others. But no, Rajani wasn't going to leave without taking what she came here to take. She needed the key...

"That's it? Come on, Aoife, come and kill me—it's the closest thing you'll get to your suicide!"

Bull's eye.

Silence.

Stunned stares.

All directed at Aoife's turned back.

Even Faexio, Aoife could feel her confused shock and horror. She felt them all looking at her like she was now a mental nutcase that needed a straightjacket. So she didn't move, didn't react, kept her head turned from Cid and Aerith, ignored Cid's mumble of curses at her. It felt like she was violated with those words, like she was standing in a sweltering hot spa that was too uncomfortable, with too many eyes and thoughts hitting her thanks to Rajani's revelation.

Suicide...so what? Aoife didn't have to answer that. So she wasn't going to.

But no, once Rajani starts, she won't stop.

"Remember, back in the awakening, the trail for the right to a Keyblade," Rajani continued, her voice chilling and sickening the stunned audience even more. Aerith stiffened and Yuffie edged her foot in front of her friend, wary of what the darkling was getting at. "Remember our duel, how you fell off the stage and lost?"

Aoife glanced over her shoulder in time to see Rajani lift her arm.

"You failed…but I won that match. I didn't fail the test."

Something warm and prickly, like electric vines, squeezed Aoife's heart, dilating her eyes at the next moment. The keychain of the Daystar, the keychain to the broken Keyblade, glowed and evaporated into sunlight from her reach. The lump in her throat got heavier when she say the gold and white Keyblade shine and appear in Rajani's raised grasp.

The worst thing was, unlike everyone else, who all gasped and stepped back at the impossible, Aoife didn't react anymore. She didn't care.

To say Leon was surprised would be the understatement of the year. A darkling wielding a Keyblade?

Shock.

Horror.

Confusion.

Anger.

He gripped the bridge of his nose, stifling the inner storm inside his mind to shut off all the flying emotions.

It. Was. Impossible.

What was with this cursed day?

Rajani eyed the Keyblade curiously, noting the blade was still broken as it had been. She shrugged and swung it down at her side. "I was always the rightful one to wield this, not you. I won the fight in the awakening, so it's solely mine. I only let you those few times before because I wanted you to be the tester. We're so closely connected, you and I, that I can let you control the Keyblade if your heart desired it. And I did. But, no more."

Several things happened.

Right as Rajani lifted her head from her speech, a hand slapped sharply across her cheek, forcing her to stagger back. Then Yuffie, the one who hit her, started shouting at her, held back by Leon as the rest watched Rajani in a new light.

They were disgusted. Even Zack.

Especially Zack.

He didn't know how long he stood there. His ears were ringing, his mouth and tongue wouldn't work together to ask why their lives were falling apart. He jumped when he felt Aerith grab his arm, then rub his back once.

"I'm going to find Aoife and Zell , okay?" she said over as the shouting stopped. Zack jolted, realizing Rajani had departed.

"Wh-what?"

"Aoife ran off. I'm pretty sure Zell went after her. She still hasn't recovered from earlier today, so I need to make sure she's okay. Okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Zack nodded. Swiftly, the flower girl hugged him tight, making him realize he was trembling hard. Zack swallowed and tried to still his body, his shoulders hunching over as Rajani's voice echoed through his shattering spirit.

"If only the Organization didn't show up...I could have saved them. I…"

Aerith shook her head. "Not your fault. Blaming yourself...Zack, that's not you. You know that. And you know it's not your fault. Please try to see that, Zack."

No.

It was Saix's fault.

It was Xemnas's.

It was Axel's.

It was Kefka's. It was everyone that didn't have the honor to face him in a fight rather than attack his sister and her friends.

But that didn't stop Zack from hating himself, hating that he couldn't protect everyone he loved. Zack hated losses. He hated how this day brought Aoife to the point to wanting to take her life.

"Zack, we'll help you guys out. We're allies and most importantly, friends!" Yuffie said, hovering around the couple with Cid. Zack nodded, grateful to Yuffie's charming, crazy personality burning strong still when his spirit was burning out.

"Thank you," Zack said and blinked, catching Leon's face. The man blinked away, walking back toward the castle. Zack sighed, looking out over the dismal horizon of Hollow Bastion.

This was personal for all of them.

This was war. This was a war of a different kind, different from guns and machines and nations and natural resources. This war involved everyone innocent and dear to Zack; it involved hearts and shadows of their deepest fears and worst memories, and battles he couldn't fight, battles he would have to stand by and watch in agony.

The Organization was just messing up the worlds for some loaned emotions and even more mysterious reasons. The Hunters betrayed their pact to not attack them. They trusted them, and now they wouldn't get it back, if ever. And in those two brotherhoods were their friends, people they had cared for. They would have to fight their friends, because these creatures knew how to destroy Zack and Aoife.

With their friends, with the love and trust they gave them once upon a time.

They would twist and destroy their hearts and minds until they fulfilled their destined uses. All for power, hearts, and revenge.

Hugging Aerith back tighter, the ex-SOLDIER buried his head in her shoulder and quietly cried.

He cried for Aoife, for Zell, for Saix, for Irvine that was already lost but still needing to be saved, for Rinoa that he knew was suffering as he sobbed into Aerith's milky-white shoulder. He cried because he just wanted to spend one day with Aerith when he knew now that would be nearly impossible; if Zack wanted to be with Aerith, he'd be risking her safety. He cried because he wanted to take this girl, hug her and kiss her for hours, treat her like a famous princess, run into the sunset with her while talking about songs, the sky, memories and if the other was thinking of taking their fragile relationship further. Now that wish had to remain a dream.

He cried for the future because he knew the losses would continue, the hurt would persist, and his sister might never repair her heart even if the light prevailed.

Today reminded Zack Fair how cruel reality really was, and how evil the evil can be.

~*~

* * *

_Months of waiting, and that's all? I suck for going so slow with this. But I'm trying to get back in my groove, and this was a good stopping point for me. _

_Aren't Xemnas and Rajani swell? And I can say it now--no, Aoife will not be gettin' that Keyblade back. I like it better this way. _

_...Would you believe me when I say the story will get more…light-hearted?_

_FF009_


	11. You'll Get to Being Okay

Fighter: Note that the first scene was mostly written by a person who's been a huge help to the story, **muffnbootz**! I modified it a bit and lengthed it, but it was mostly her! (Now draw more pics for WoOXIII already! -coughcough- Please...) Someone do the disclaimer. Haven't done that in a while so do it, or Nomura will sue me. I know that man's on to me and my ideas... -mumbles darkly to herself-

Cissnei: She doesn't own any Final Fantasy characters, or Kingdom Hearts. Though the authoress is mad at the KH creator these days over certain things he's doing with Kingdom Hearts and wants to take over Square Enix...

Fighter: -ceases plotting her Nomura kidnapping plans- Oh, don't ask me about my penname change. Did it for private, personal reasons, and no, I'm not changing it back. :P

* * *

**Chapter 11: You'll Get to Being Okay**

* * *

_Lord knows I failed you time and again_

_But you and me are alright_

_We won't say our goodbyes, y__ou know it's better that way_

_\We won't break, we won't die_

_It's just a moment of change_

_All we are_

_All we are is everything that's right_

_All we need_

_All we need_

_A lover's alibi_

-- One Republic; "All We Are"

* * *

When Rajani returned to the Hunters' world, stalking through the halls into an usually empty foyer of crystal chandilers and ebony silk-endowed furiture, she found the Forgotton Anomi sprawled out on a couch reading a book of some kind. Of what the damned Keyblade wielder did not know or care. She had too much on her mind now.

Rajani paused in the center of the spacious room to scowl in her direction. After mentally yelling at Anomi for a full minute she walked on, having to circle in front of the couch to get to the door. The Forgotton's bare foot slowly reached out as she passed, earning her a monstrous growl, fangs bared and everything. She was not in the mood after the mess that unfolded in Hollow Bastion. So the Hunter did a complete one-eighty on her sneakers, facing the blue-haired wonder still "reading" her book, toes flexed out.

"What do you want?!" Rajani snapped. Anomi sighed and put down her book.

"I just wanted to know what happened. You are only in a huff when something happens that doesn't go as planned."

Rajani clicked her teeth down once, irritated that she worded it.

"Nothing happened."

"Liar, liaaaar!" Anomi blew out, finally craning her head around to meet the silver demonic eyes with her poison-apple ones. "Ya, nothing happened, my butt. If nothing happened then you wouldn't have cared if I touched you or not. Cause then you had nothing to hide. But, I guess you do..."

"Congratulations, orphan, you successfully used some human psychology shit on me to try to figure out my actions. Now go tell your caretaker I was mean to you," Rajani ended coldly, marching for the double doors in front of her. Halfway through pushing the doors out, something cold and invisible snatched her wrists into its hold. Caught off guard, Rajani gasped and stumbled forward at the sudden trap. She couldn't bring out sword or Keyblade: she was utterly defenseless.

She jumped again, seeing color seep to live before her widened eyes. Seeing aged scars over wrists assured her it was only Jason standing in the shadows beyond the doorframe. Her dilated eyes relaxed before she glared at him.

He smiled back, sleepy eyes agleam with hospitality.

"Hi. I heard you were being mean to my Anomi."

"Great, and you can successfullystalk underaged girls. What a great match you two are!" Rajani said dryly, trying and failing to pull herself free. Jason's expression hardened to apathy as he pulled his arm out so her palms were exposed to the ceiling. Rajani kept trying to break his restraint. The unmoved Hunter raised an eyebrow, staring down at her palms. They were burnt, as if she had been holding fire for a long moment. As if she had held something of the light...

He frowned, pondering for a minute before glancing over at Anomi watching with apprehension.

Oh. Now he got it.

And now he lost his trademark patience.

His eyes narrowed, like a predator that caught the trail of his fleeing prey.

"The Keyblade...Aoife..." Jason hissed like a snake, his smooth and hypnotic voice crackling with irritated anger. When he got no reaction he shook the scrawny girl once.

"Some advice, Rajani: Swallow down that damn pride of yours before it gets you killed. Going off alone to play with Aoife in front of her damn brother, the same man that almost killed our Master...? Are you insane, because usually you're somewhat smarter than that!" Jason spat, nose wrinkled in disgust. "We need Aoife alive. If that Forgotton dies because of your ego, then we'll have to find another human and break their heart around without killing them—and you know how many times we failed to make one. Now thanks to you, because you just had to flaunt your ability to wave a Keyblade around in front of them, WE are going to have Zack and all of them on our backs hunting _us_ down! Now we have even more enemies to worry about."

Rajani silently bit the inside of her cheek.

With a sickened snarl, Jason threw her out of his personal space and made for the doors, one hand in his pocket.

"You're so good at rumpling my feathers up, Rajani. And I'm a man that has excellent self-control. _Don't_ be proud of that accomplishment," he added in warning, catching her tiny smile in a mirror behind them. "I assure you I'm sincere when I say that if those humans start killing you, I won't run to your aid like your white knight in shining armor again."

Rajani narrowed her eyes in matched fury, ignoring the burning sensation in her eyes. The room became blurry, so she blinked and ducked her head, fiddling with her cloak as Jason motioned at Anomi to follow him, acting as though he didn't notice the Child Queen about to weep. Jason's apathetic dismissal was like a slap to Rajani's face.

Anomi spared a depressed, longing look at Rajani before skimpering off to Jason's side.

Rajani listened to their footsteps echo down the hallway until their sounds got quieter and quieter, lifting her vision little by little until she was staring down a bare hall. With her head held high, Rajani sat down on the couch and opened the discarded book, not allowing herself to wipe away the dribbles of salty tears coarsing down her pallid face.

But no, the darkling wouldn't bow her head down to this human act.

She refused to be like Aoife.

* * *

~*~

The girl realized, after getting up from tripping on a crack in the stone walkway, that she didn't want the Keyblade. Good riddance to that responsibility.

It never was truly hers. Rajani just let her swing it around at a few times to see how it worked. She was a guinea pig for her, to test that unfathomable, mythical power.

Whatever. That was fine. She had her fists and metal; that was all she needed to survive.

She didn't care.

_("Zell wants us to go hang out at his place today. Come with us.")_

She wanted Irvine and Rinoa. She wanted her friends back.

_("It's not alright what happened to you. But I promise you...you'll get to being okay again.")_

No...more that that...

She wanted to quit and die.

No no. She couldn't want that more than her friends. That'd just be bratty selfishness. But she couldn't keep up with this life, with the problems, both natural and supernatural. She couldn't handle it any longer. She had to scream. She wanted to die. Why did she have to be such a stupid teenager with crazy hormones and emotions she couldn't control? She wanted her friends but she wanted to die and that contradiction kept her in a mental circus.

What was the point in her since she was just a target, an object to fulfill someone's need? Was there even healing in pain? If so, where was it?

"Aoife, wait up!"

The called upon girl simply closed her eyes, not breaking her run. She didn't want to talk, and she knew Zell and the others wouldn't understand that. They thought talking about her suicidal thoughts and that she was loved would make her feel better. It hurt to talk. It literally hurt Aoife to talk about it. A curse of being a Forgotton, indeed. Or maybe this was just a thing of life.

"Aoife!"

Zell finally caught up and circled in front of her path. Aoife started, mouth parted open.

"Hey, uhh...wait up."

"You already caught me," she deadpanned, lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Yeah, but," he sniffed, scratching the back of his head, "it's not like I'm a help to you, obviously. I can't keep you from being all sad and feeling like the lowest piece of shit in the world."

Aoife grinned weakly, eyes crinkling; the smile hurt not as much as she predicted. She was grateful Zell never gave her white lies when trying to do the comfort thing with her.

"No. Zell, I just..I'm not well. I'm not sure how to change myself. You're not a bad friend, not even close, even if you tried." At this Zell let out a breath of laughter. "Look...I know you hate the Organization, hate that I care for them, but that was only one guy that hurt me. And the Hunters, I'm pissed at them too, but more so at myself. And I know it's not my fault," Aoife added quickly, seeing him about to retort. "I know it's irrational and bull to blame myself, but...I can't stop myself feeling like it is. If I felt like it was your fault, I wouldn't be sad and...wanting to die." She lamely waved her hands around and failed to smile, looking down. "Yeah, I sound stupid when I talk, so I'm gonna stop now."

Zell shifted a few times, unsure of what to do. Hugs could heal, but from the way Aoife held herself, he could tell she just wanted some breathing space.

"You really want to kill yourself?"

He held his breath after that, expecting a slap and a couple punches.

...Fortunately, he just got more words.

"Why would Rajani lie?" she countered, staring down at her skinned knees. "She's me, and she knows me, knows how I work. She told me like some historian describing a moldy painting. So, that's that." She shrugged carelessly. "Nothing you can do about her, Zell. So try not to kill her the next time you see her."

"Whatever," he dismissed impatiently. "Look, I'm not good at this, you know that. It'd be way better if Rinoa or Irvine were here to comfort you, but...don't die. Then I'll have no one left. And, I don't know what'll do if—"

She smiled and closed her eyes, laughing softly over his voice. "I know, I know...that's why I'm not gonna kill myself. I still want to, yeah...but I won't. It'd be selfish if I killed myself. Irvine and Rinoa'd never forgive me if I did. And I'd make Zack sad. Just..." Aoife breathed in and out, blinking rapidly. "Can I know that you'll protect me from their words with words of your own? I always feel better when I hear you just being you."

"Even though we disagree on our opinions of the Organization?" Zell said.

"And even if we fight over little stupid things, at least I know there's _one_ person out there being real with me."

Zell's eyes widened. Aoife nodded back to assure his confidence.

He cleared his throat, shrugging it off. "So, are we done with this cheesy conversation, or do we have to go into those corny parts about friendship, how we'll always be there for each other, never give up and all that shit?"

Aoife smiled and shook her head as they walked. "Please don't. I'm too tired to fake that out. Besides, we're human, so let's not set our expectations high. Let's know that we might not always be able to be there for each other, Zell."

He laughed, briefly throwing his arm around her shoulders. "See, this is why you're more bearable than Rinoa. Riri always gets emotional at our lack of verbally expressing ourselves or when we insult each other."

"Like yelling at each other when we're angry or making witty, sarcastic remarks about Irvine unable to hold on to a girlfriend?" Aoife continued in mockery, looping her arm around his.

"Well, Riri does get stressed when we having sparring matches."

"Because she knows I'll kick your ass," Aoife said. "You're all gentle like that, Zell."

He pushed her away with a snort. "You wish."

"That wish—" She jumped sideways, swiftly getting behind him and gripped his arms in a lock against his back. She set her chin on his shoulder, smiling. "Has been granted."

"You rebound quickly, you know that?"

"No. I'm just exceptionally skilled at fooling people to feel I'm alright and over it." Zell gave her a pointed look as she released him and sighed, walking forward. "You're a guy, Zell. You have to have a uterus like Rinoa to catch that I'm hiding my depression."

"Ah, so this is some girl thing?" he cringed, catching up with her pace.

"That's why we need to get Rinoa back so she can get all mind-tricky on me and help me with my shitty heart," Aoife said with a nod, pounding a fist over the beating organ.

"Still wanna kill yourself?" Zell asked suddenly in such an easy manner. Aoife tensed, mouth shaped into an "O" as her eyes grazed up to the stone ceiling.

"Yeaah. That won't change overnight," she emphasized slowly.

"...we'll try and work on that?" he muttered nervously, turning on his heels toward her.

Aoife's smile flittered and faltered off her swollen lips like butterfly wings. "Yeah. We'll try."

'I'll definitely try. If I can keep talking like I usually do like this with Zell, I won't take action on my life. As long as our disagreement with the Organization doesn't evolve to us not talking, that is.'

"Sorry," Zell said.

_Did he just read your mind?_

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the lump in her throat. "Not your fault I feel this way."

"You're right. It's that fucker Kefka's."

"No."

Aoife had stopped walking. As Zell slowed his pace and glanced back, he saw her posed with her fists against her thighs, her wavy hair fallen over face. He frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"N-no more talk of...what happened today. I've have enough for one day! I feel like the living dead and can't properly think and...tomorrow we'll think on what to do, on how to save Rinoa and Irvine. Alright?"

They stared at each other, not breathing out. They couldn't look at the world as they used to now. Tomorrow, the colors wouldn't look so...colorful; popular parties and movies wouldn't seem so important. And their other friends would be strangers the next time they went back to school. Was this what it would be like to be adults?

Aoife blinked. "So can we drop the subject until tomorrow, then?"

Zell smiled, pocketing his hands with a shrug. "Cool."

Aoife smiled back briefly before frowning, spine stiffening. He blinked, realizing Aoife was gone.

Faexio snarled, dark green eyes darting down over from where they came. "Would you kindly stop stalking us in the shadows and come out already?!" she barked to the shadows.

Sets of "eep!" exploded out. Faexio smirked before giving Aoife back control.

A few seconds later, Yuffie, Cissnei, Zack and Aerith shuffled towards them, looking like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"We're going back home," Zell announced.

"So soon? Are you sure?" Yuffie asked with pouty lips.

"Of course. We'd just be wasting time, laying around here feelin' sorry for ourselves."

"Aoife, can you come here for a moment?" Aerith asked, staring at Aoife with sad eyes. Zack frowned behind her, tapping his fingers on his folded arms until Aoife rolled her eyes, walking with the flower girl back out to the entrance of the castle. Zack looked over to Cissnei watching him.

"Why do you keep looking at me like I drowned a litter of kittens?" he blurted out and mentally kicked himself for the nasty tone he used. Cissnei's eyes widened and she shook her head in haste.

"Nothing. It's just, that man in the Organization that you—"

"Aoife said no more talk of that today."

Everyone glanced up at Zell.

"Seriously. Can you at least give my friend that? We been through enough already."

And with that, Zell stomped off, leaving the guilty three to glance at each other with guilt.

"He's right," Cissnei said, bowing her head in apology.

"He is. And I have no problem with that," Zack sighed and walked away. The other two girls followed, awkwardly looking anywhere but at each other unti they reached the front of the old castle. Cid was leaning against the wall, watching Aerith engulf a startled Aoife with a Cura spell. Zell looked around, and found Leon far off, glaring at the ground as if it insulted his scarred face.

It could happen...if he was in Wonderland. Possibly.

"There you go, Aoife. Hope that helps a bit," Aerith said, out of breath as she brushed Aoife off like a mother lion, trying to straighten her clothes and fix her frizzy mess of hair. Aoife finally wiggled out of her reach, holding her hands up.

"I'm fine, thanks. Really, I feel better. Thank you, Aerith."

"Good. Now Zack." The woman turned to her boyfriend spaced out, staring up at the evening sky while trying to imagine a rabbit chewing its foot off in the clouds. It sure looked like it to him, especially if he turned his head just so...

"Zack Fair!"

Said man jumped, causing Zell to snicker.

"Y-yes?" Zack gasped

Aerith put her hands on her slim hips. "Since you're Aoife's older brother, I expect you to make sure she recovers fully from today. Now, I don't want her on her feet for the rest of today, tomorrow too if you can help it. Also, make sure she gets enough iron and calcium from—"

Aoife couldn't help but grin impishly at it all. Zack was standing at attention like he was in the army, nodding to his girlfriend's diagnosis of her. Zell, Cissnei and Cid watched with similar expressions. It felt like it happened dozens of times before rather than the first. It felt normal, familiar and safe. And Aoife wanted it to happen forever.

Aoife didn't notice Faexio's mental pokes until the white-haired psycho pulled her back into her heart.

'Oi!'

_I think Leon wants to talks to you. Obviously you should initiate the conversation._

Aoife blinked out,searching the area to find Leon looking at her from the corner of his eye. He jerked his head to the side before walking off.

'Right...I also want to talk to him.' Aoife walked off after him.

_Hm?_

It turned out that Leon was just around the corner, standing at the edge. Aoife brushed past, folding her arms on the stone rail in front of him. She couldn't wait under his cold gaze. This was the man Rinoa liked, her best friend's boyfriend, even if he didn't admit it.

"Don't you want to tell me how much you dislike me, and how stupid I was?!" she blurted out. "How much do you hate me for losing Rinoa?" She stared away at the gray horizon, hunching over. She deserved it, she even almost wanted him to hate her, because that would be one thing in her life that made sense.

Leon's lean arms folded on the stone rail next to her.

"No. You're important to her. She'd...want me to help you."

Alright. Apparently nothing in her life was destined to make sense.

Aoife hanged her head, all the fight burnt out. "I see."

Leon turned slightly from her. The high altitude they were standing in created roaring wind. It was a strange comfort, much better than standing in uncomfortable silence.

"Look. What Rajani said...it's true. But I never said I was gonna kill myself, okay?"

Silence just got uncomfortable. Curse the complex semantics of conversation with the female species.

Puzzled, Leon searched her face with all the attractiveness of a grizzly executioner. How could Aoife feel suicidal and say she wasn't going to kill herself?

"Explain."

She bowed her head, letting her tangled mass of hair fall over her shoulders. Great, now he couldn't see her. Rinoa's friends were too odd to understand.

"Just because I want to die doesn't mean I'm going to kill myself. But, that doesn't stop me from feeling so worthless that I—"

"Want to die." He smirked lifelessly. "Death takes all the pain, hmm. But, pain is worse than death...I see. The pain you have in you is really...overwhelming?"

She nodded, eyes downcast. "A little."

Leon turned back to the horizon, resting his forearms on the lumpy stone rail. The setting sun glaring back at them with its reddish-orange iris.

"Were you like this when you were my age?" Aoife asked quickly, so suddenly Leon wondered if she was just trying to distract herself from her dark thoughts rather than genuily interested in his past self. He frowned, then lifted his chin.

"No. To end yourself because you can't endure the pain, suicide...that's for damn cowards."

Oh. _Shit._

He just had to be honest at the worst time...

Biting his tongue, Leon turned his head away in a feeble attempt to protect himself in case Aoife got all female on him.

Then, what happened next convinced the gunblader his ears needed a check-up: Aoife started to giggle.

Eyebrow raised, frown deepening, Leon slowly looked back to eye the Forgotton. She trembled with her quiet chortle, closing her eyes as it blossomed into louder laughter. The other eyebrow raised. Was she laughing at herself...?

Aoife hugged herself as she laughed, crying underneath her thick black tresses as she stumbled backwards and down on her knees. Leon fully turned to her, concerned about the girl's mental health. He had the urge to scratch his head.

He insulted her, and she was laughing?

What? What was with this gender?

"Women," Leon muttered crossly. Their mood swings always kept him on his toes.

Aoife pressed the heel of her hand against her lips to stifle her outrageous laughter, tears wedged in the corners of her eyes. Shaking her head, she hunched over and shakily stood on her feet.

"Uhh, wow...Hey, let's get Rinoa back together," she offered with a grin, squinting into the fresh breeze of artic breath. Leon didn't react save for his frown deepening (he was so going to get frown lines by the next year of his life). "I know you want to. So, if I ever get word of where she is, I'll immediately come back here and let you know. Then, we'll get her together!" She grinned again, and it didn't hurt as much as it did with Zell. Maybe this Leon guy was alright...

He blinked. "How?"

"You trust me?"

"Depends."

"Least you're honest," Aoife sighed. Inside, her heart did cartwheels as she mentally marked down another person on her trust list.

Leon stared back out, down at the ruins of Hollow Bastion. "If that's your plan, I'll be waiting here. Rinoa told me a lot about you...you_ are_ important to her..."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"..."

"What do you feel for Rinoa? Like, do you honestly like her, or are you doing this because she has your favorite ring and you just want it back?"

The wind sighed noisily on their backs, fluttering their hair out in wild tangles. Leon was grateful for it as it gave him time to piece through his memories of Rinoa, from his first headache with her to an argument over his fashion sense. Aoife squinted, unable to see Leon's eyes. The seconds piled up into a minute, then another minute and more, and no answer.

Aoife gazed down with a pained frown. Her heart seemed to trip from her chest and kerplop down to her gut. She sniffed and waved back at him in farewell as she turned from the stairs.

The wind died, and Leon turned his head.

"What kind of question is that?"

Aoife stopped with a gasp, her heartstrings pulling back up the now rapidly beating organ. She glanced back and breathed out, relieved.

"Oh. Rinoa told me to tell you to lose those belts. And to act your age."

Leon frowned at the horizon.

Well...he liked the belts...

And it was Rinoa's fault that she inspired him to act like a twelve year old.

"Whatever," he finally said and shrugged. "Now get going."

Aoife nodded at him as she descended the stairs, stripes of shadows splashed across her body.

"See you, Leon."

It was not goodbye, after all.

~**~

It was time to go back.

They all said their final words of gratitude and encouragement in hushed whispers, Yuffie the loudest of them all. Zack had taken Aerith aside to talk to her privately for a few minutes. They went for awkward fidgeting to speaking with star-bright eyes to an embrace that felt like an eternity for them. But even that wasn't enough. Zack was still leaving.

And Zack didn't want to leave Aerith again, so he kissed her four times on the lips while muttering he'd come back for sure. Aerith bit back the tears and said she'd be waiting, just as she did in the past. When the couple had finished, the dark of the night was stretched like a canopy over the castle, making Aoife feel smothered and long for their world. She wanted to be back in her room.

She strained her power together with her counterpart to open a portal for them; everyone, even Leon, watched them leave, the girls waving them off. Zack carried his sister on his back, leading the way through the dark portal, followed by Zell and then Cissnei shouldering her shuriken with a weary face. The day had gone on long enough.

It was time for a rest. Then they'd start planning what to do when the dawn arose.

As they made it through the corridor of darkness, Aoife realized it felt different. Different as if very wrong. Without wearing the Organization coat, her stomach curled with nausea and her skin prickled with goosebumps, and it wasn't until they stepped out into the night of the Dayspring Villages that she felt the bile in her throat recede.

Catching Cissnei and Zell's expressions, she realized they felt the same.

'Without the coat, I'm so easily crushed by darkness. Talk about pathetic.' She peeked open an eye over Zack's shoulder, seeing the glitters of golden lights in the maze of houses around them. Crickets were asound all around them. Everyone seemed to be tucked in already for the night.

Faexio sighed inside her mind. _It's a good thing Zexion made you take all your clothes. We must remember to wear the Organization when we use portals from now on._

'He was thinking ahead.'

Faexio's mouth twitched, sending a tinge of confusion through her body. Aoife frowned, both physically and mentally.

'Zexion was...'

"OKAY!" Zack abruptly cheered before she could finish, pointing straight ahead down the deserted street. "We just need to walk up to the mansion, endure Caraway's lecture and punishment, and then we can sleep!"

In response, Aoife buried her face in his shoulder, and the brooding Zell simply walked ahead, hands in his pockets.

Cissnei raised an eyebrow at her old friend. "Zack, a little too much glee for the emotionally-frayed teenagers."

The ex-SOLDIER's grin deflated like a birthday balloon.

"Right...sorry guys." Clearing his throat, he adjusted his hold on his sister before glancing back. "You ready?"

"Don't worry, Aoife," Cissnei assured gently, smiling despite unable to be seen in the feeble starlight, "I'll take care of the General so you guys can go up to your rooms and rest in peace."

"Did you have to say 'rest in peace'?" Aoife couldn't help but babble, her voice muffled in her brother's back. Now Zack shot Cissnei the 'shut-up-you're-making-it-worse' glare.

Aoife didn't look up until they arrived at the gates, Cissnei fishing out her keys alerting her to break her gaze. She hissed in air as Zack's grip on her thighs tightened. Then it struck her: how was their world going to treat them now?

The iron gates creaked much to loudly in Zell's opinion. Cissnei opened them just enough for them to slip in through before locking it quickly and spinning on her heels.

"Come on."

'Iwanttothrowup.'

_It can't be that bad. _

'No. What am I going to tell Caraway—Hey adopted daddy! So, I lost your daughter to a gang of darklings and they're gonna twist her mind into becoming an evil sorceress because I couldn't kill a psycho clown man. And I failed my algebra test, but it's all good...'

_Aoife, shut up. You're being overly dramatic._

'I'm almost past my borders of sanity today, so—'

A rough chorus of "halt!" ripped through her mind and out of her body. It was so close them that even Zack jumped a foot in the air. Clicks of guns rang out as sounds of movement danced around them, making them all put their backs together. Zell raised his fists in a fruitless attempt to defend himself.

"Wait. Hold your fire!"

Aoife peeked out over Zack's shoulder, seeing a chain of guards bring back their rifles. One of the men approached them. Either he wasn't gifted at speech, or he was simply too shocked at their sudden appearance.

"You...how, uh, the General, he and everyone..."

Cissnei raised a hand for him to stop. "I'll go see Caraway. Where is he?"

"Uh, he's in his office."

She nodded numbly, waving back at Zell and Zack. They started to walk up the driveway before he called out after them.

"Wait! Only four of you have returned. Wh-where are the other two..."

"I said I'll so see Caraway, meaning I will explain what has happened if you just stop talking to us and let us go!" Cissnei pestered back, a fiery rage filling her belly. The man whimpered back with a hushed "yes, ma'am" and dismissed the guards back to their posts.

The four said nothing as they walked up to the grand double doors. Zell jogged up to open them, holding them out before walking in after the others. The usual cold air blasted over them, a sharp contrast to the humid, late summer air outside.

"I'll go tuck Aoife in," Zack said, peering up at the glass ceiling high above. "Zell, you can stay in the room you stayed in last time, right?"

"Yeah. But, I need to call my ma and let Soleil know I'm alive."

Cissnei nodded, brushing back a copper curl. "Go to the parlor right up here. There's one by the door. No one will be in there, so you'll have privacy."

"Thanks," he yawned and took off down the slippery hallway before them without another word. Zack walked up to the ex-Turk's side.

"I'll go put Aoife in bed and come back to help you explain what happened."

She smiled, walking down the hall with them. "Thanks."

Aoife slipped in and out of dreams, hearing distant voices of the servants in various rooms throughout the mansion as they walked. Some sounded hushed and worried. Some were yelling so loudly Aoife wondered if they were yelling at them as they passed by, and if Cissnei shouted back. It felt like her head was shoved underwater and held there. None of it made sense, and quite frankly, she didn't give a damn.

Her head lobbed far to the side when Zack climbed up the stairs. She shook out of sleep and narrowed her gray-green eyes, staring down through the wooden rails to see their other companion already disappeared.

"Zack?"

"Hm?"

"...Do we really have a chance?"

Her brother twisted his mouth. She didn't have to elaborate on what she meant.

"We do. It'll take a lot of time and work, though"

"...you seem off. You okay?"

"Not really," he admitted bitterly. She hugged him, tucking her head in between his shoulder blades and really, really wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry."

Zack didn't answer until they were standing in front of her bedroom door. "You think I'm angry with you?"

"If I was as strong as you, Rinoa and Irvine would still be here," she swore swiftly, nails digging into his shoulders. His body shook with amusement. Aoife had to blink quite a lot to realize he was laughing silently. "Wh-what's so funny?!" she shrieked, now at the tip of her breaking point. She wanted to hit her brother for the first time since reunited back with him. "You, I, it's not simple to fix today's mistakes you know! I screwed up a lot, I have no idea who to trust and everything keeps going wrong."

Aoife stopped, out of breath and tried to cry against his back, wanting to hit him, hug him and push him away all at once. She was too drained to put out anymore tears.

The smell of Aoife's room washed over her and suddenly Zack was gently setting her in between the sheets of her bed. He flashed her a smile.

"Silly. You're just one person. You can't do everything." With care he threw the top blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead. "Night, sis. I love you."

"Zaaaack."

"What?" He sounded genuily confused, which only made Aoife blush more.

"Now I have to say 'I love you, too' back," Aoife whined, her fingers wringing around the edge of her blankets. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Right. We haven't done this in years."

"Many years," she emphasized before collapsing with a big sigh. "Well...I love you, too, Zack. Good night."

He nodded back, feeling very light and ticklish inside his stomach at the words. Actually, he felt like he could run a marathon for no apparent reason, it being night and all. Repeating his words softly, Zack shut the door, leaving the Gypsy to stare at her ceiling. Wordlessly, she fumbled out for her alarm clock, smushing it to her nose as she set the the time and dropped it beside her ears. Before she closed her eyes, she was already gone.

* * *

~*~

Aoife felt like she just shut her eyes when the banshee alarm clock started shrieking in her ear.

Argh. Curse technology for working so well.

Like a blind baffoon, Aoife sat up and slapped her hands down on it more than enough until she groaned. Her head felt like a block of bricks.

"Ow," she groaned and knelt up, fingering through her tangled hair. It was beyond saving, even with a comb. It was still night, the alarm clock shining the hour of 3 A.M. proudly to the darkness of the room.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

Aoife crawled down to the floor, pulling open a drawer without response.

_He might not even want to talk to you, if the way he acted the last time was any indicator and stop drooling already!_

Wiping away the shoestring of leftover drool hanging from her mouth, Aoife pinched her cheeks and rubbed the sands of sleep out of her eyes to wake up more. With a deep breath she stood up and held out the leather Organization coat in front of her.

Her chest tigthened.

"I have to ask him something, about what he said. Just go to sleep, Faexio. I don't want you coming out if it goes wrong, okay?"

_Whatever you say._ _Just go armed._

"Duh."

Aoife swept into her bathroom, raking her comb through her hair a few times. She quickly gave up on working out all the knots and reached for some hair accessory, pulling what she saw was a milky-white ribbon and tyed it in a low ponytail. Her side-swept bangs spilled across her freckled cheeks.

She sighed, hating her freckles without rhyme or reason as always. Tonight, or rather this morning, she felt quite unpretty as she looked at her reflection.

"Mmmkay. Coat, check. Hair, check. Smell..." She sniffed her armpits and groaned in the back of her throat, swiping deodorant on before checking that off. Tripping back into her bedroom, she pocketed the pills and wiggled her fingers out. A knife and a pistol shined into her hands. She frowned at the the dull blade of the knife; it wasn't easy to do on no energy.

_Belt!_

"Right. Belt, belt belt. O belty belt, where has you?" Aoife slurred, yanking through her clothes until an innocent brown belt with loops caught her gaze between her jeans. If the belt could speak, she knew it'd be singing soprano up at her to take her and use her however she wanted.

'Wow. I'm confusing my belt with Jerry from choir class.'

Faexio had no idea how to respond to that. So she stayed quiet, quite liking the entertainment sleep-deprived Aoife gave.

Dressed, somewhat groomed, and armed, Aoife slipped her gloves on. She kept the coat unzipped over her wrinkled school uniform. Faking a smile of confidence, she bonked her fists together. Her heart was having a seizure at this late trip.

"Right. Here I go!"

She held a hand over the ground in front of her, the circle of carpet bubbling into a doorway of darkness. Aoife jumped in with her arms out, the sensation of flying down the steep dip of a rollar coaster ride forcing her to hold her breath.

'Back to Castle Oblivion.'

In the heat of seconds, the bright light of the castle flooded her eyes. She shut them, falling down onto a white marble floor. Her zippers and chains tinkled in a chaotic melody as her boots squeaked over the surface with the messy landing. Her heart fell back from her throat into her chest now that her feet were on solid ground.

Now she finally breathed again.

She stayed on her hands and knees, allowing herself a moment before standing up. It felt like she was dreaming with wide eyes open. Being back in this place made her feel clammy. There was no particular scent to this castle, no furniture, and no Nobodies wandering around her.

"Where are you?" Aoife muttered to herself, breaking to a jog for the stairwell. Spiraling down the stairs, she realized it was colder than the mansion as her teeth chattered. She shook it off, her mind reeling back to remember how to get to his room. She touched her knife for reassurance and kept walking.

Maybe luck was on her side. As she sped off on the floor, squinting left and right for the place, his door opened far ahead of her.

It felt like an old fashioned black-and-white movie: no sound, outside or inside of her. No heartbeats flooded her ears, no gasp or scream from her lips.

The door simply opened and Zexion looked out, back at her.

* * *

_Don't you love/hate my sucky cliffhangers? _

_Aoife is all unattractive when she wakes up lol. But a (long-awaited?) reunion is up next time! What shall happen? Reviews are always appreciated (and wanted -coughcough-) and sometimes make me grin like an idiot. _


End file.
